War of the World
by Seraphim
Summary: AU. The Wutai-Junon war is still raging, and Shinra has taken over. Avalanche, however, will do anythng to stop them. Chapter 19. Plans to leave. Midgar, here we come!
1. Chapter 1

A wave a soldiers marched through the streets of Junon, keeping a steady beat with their boots. As one being, they saluted their commanding officers as they passed by the Junon-Headquarters. As the end of the formation begin to trickle by, a gentle mist set over the city.

"Sir! A member of Avalanche has been spotted near the camps!" A messenger hurried up to his commander, panting as he spoke. The commanding officer turned away from the parade of soldiers to speak to the boy.

"Really? Interesting…Thank you. Dismissed!" The elder man watched with curt patience as the young boy gave one final pant and hurried back off to catch the troops. He wiped a thin curtain of sweat away from his forehead despite the cool mist that was now turning into a light rain and sighed. "Damn Avalanche…"

***

General Briggs glanced at the paperwork on his desk. What was this doing here? Paperwork was his secretary's job. He was needed for more important things.

Angrily he activated his intercom. "GRACE!"

"Eep! Ye-yes sir?" A meek voice came over the box.

"What is this _paperwork_ doing on my desk?"

"Y-you're supposed to sign them sir!"

He gave an exasperated sigh, running his hand through his long black hair. "Grace?"

"Yes sir?"

"What have I told you about papers needing my signatures?"

"That I should just forge your name on them, sir, I know but-"

"No buts! Now, I'll let it slip this time, but if this happens again you're out of a job. Understand me?" His voice was cold and uncaring.

"Yes sir!" The intercom gave an electric crackle, then died off.

The General got to work reading the papers, and signing the ones he felt worthwhile.

_Request for more tents…denied. Request for more shoes…denied. _His eyebrow went up as he read the next slip of paper. _General Briggs, we request your permission to sneak into the enemy city of Wutai for three days and three nights. We believe that there is an Ancient hiding with in the city and we wish to track them down and bring them back for Shinra to study. _

"Interesting…" Briggs knew Shinra could always use another Ancient to study, especially if this one turned out to be male. Lord knows that female was putting up quite a fight. _Request granted._

Suddenly, his intercom crackled back to life. "Sir!"

"What is it Grace? I'm a busy man you know!"

"Sorry sir! But Captain Reice is here and needs to speak with you. He says it's urgent, sir."

"Fine, fine. Let him in."

"As you wish sir." The intercom shut off as a knock came at the General's door.

"Come in, Reice." The door swung open, and a short man with a worried look on his face entered. "What do you need, Captain?"

Reice hoped with all his being that he wasn't too late. "Sir! An Avalanche member has been spotted at the soldier camps!"

"Any idea why they are there?"

"No, sir. But it can't be any good!" The captain's tense look on his face intensified as the General gave him a hard stare.

"Agreed," he said after a pause. "Very well, thank you Captain, I shall send some men out to investigate it."

Sir-"

"I do not advise you to interrupt me while I am speaking Captain."

"Forgive me, sir."

"As I was saying, I shall send some men along with General Strife to investigate it. I believe he was on his way out there anyway."

"Very good sir, will that be all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

***

Captain Reice sighed as he left the General's office. _Zack…what happened to you? We used to be such good friends…_

With his down, he walked past the secretary's desk, a young blonde that was filing her nails. She casually glanced at the Captain as he left.

_Hurry up…leave…_she willed him silently. She took in a sharp breath of air as heard the door open, and waited for it to close.

She let a mental shriek of joy as she heard it click to a shut. Knowing that her time was limited, she took out her black leather purse that seemed almost ready to burst at the seams, and pulled out a cellular phone.

Taking a quick glance around the office to make sure no one was around, she dialed in a number.

"Hello? Tifa's Seventh Heaven, Wedge speaking." An official sounding voice answered.

"Wedge!"

"Jessie! What's going on?"

"They found Biggs!" She was making sure her voice was low, and not carrying, but still making sure she looked casual so in case someone did walk in, she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"…damn. Do they have him in custody yet?"

"No, Briggs is about to send Strife and some other boys out to find him though!"

"….damn!" He repeated. "I'll try and contact him…but he probably turned off his PHS…"

"Ok, just, do whatever you can! I gotta go, see ya."

***

Tifa Lockheart glanced at Wedge as he cursed into the phone twice. "What is it?"

The man looked at her for a second. "Biggs is in trouble."

The brunette woman looked up from her work immediately. "What?! How?"

"Someone must have spotted him 'cause Briggs is sending Strife and some others over…Tifa…" he said in a comforting tone as the women looked down. "I know…I know how you feel about him, but he's obviously different now. Forget him."

She gave her friend a small smile. "I try to, gawd I try to! But it's so hard. I can't believe he grew up to be a Shinra general." She cast her head towards the bar. 

Wedge stared at the woman with sorrow on his face. What he wouldn't give to be able to comfort her. "Tifa…"

***

Rufus Shinra sat comfortably in his leather chair, his feet casually propped on his desk, nor paying attention to what the woman in front of him was saying.

"Sir, she's bad for your image. I know not many people know about her, yet. But sooner or later it's going to spread and she'll be on the front of every tabloid on the Planet!" The woman, his personal secretary, paused, waiting for him to reply. "Sir?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, what did you say Cassandra?"

The red head shook her head. "Alli Shinra is bad for you. That's it in a nut-shell."

"So what do you want me to do about her? I can't just get rid of her!" He ran his hand through his beloved hair.

"Why not? I'm sure the Turks would be more than willing to-"

"CASSANDRA! Annoying as she may be, she is still my cousin and she hasn't done anything to make me quite that mad at her. I know how my father and everyone else feels about her, but I'm afraid I don't share their feelings to the same extent." He removed his booted-feet from his desktop.

"Yes sir, I know but…have you read the latest statement from her academy?" She moved to hand him a letter.

"No, I haven't…" he gingerly took the letter from her hand. His face contorted into a grimace as he skimmed it. "Oh dear…Alli what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Nothing I can't get out of," a young voice came from the doorway.

"Alli!" Rufus's blue eyes widened, then narrowed. "Cassandra, would you please excuse us?"

The secretary smiled. "Why certainly sir." With the flip of her long hair, she meandered out the office door, slamming into Alli on the way out.

"Oh, pardon me, _Miss Shinra_." The young girl merely glared at her and strolled into her older cousin's office.

"Alli-"

"I know, I know. I royally screwed up. Well, I'm sorry ok." She took a seat in a chair opposite his.

"No Alli. Sorry isn't going to cut it this time."

"So I blew up a science lab? It was all in the name of knowledge." She shrugged.

"You **didn't** just blow up a science lab! You trashed an entire floor, and when they tried to track you down, you were no where to be found! Do you know how much this is going to cost me?"

"Oh don't even go on about how much money this is going to take to repair, if there's one thing I've learned from being in this family it's that money means everything and money means nothing. This is just a grain of sand compared to your bank account Rufus!"

"I wasn't just talking about money." His voice was firm and cold. "You've scarred our name for life! And not just this time! Talk about grains of sand, this is nothing compared to your record! I'm surprised your father kept you in his name at all!!"

Alli's eyes cooled over and her voice had an icy edge to it. "So why don't you just send your Turks after me, huh? I'm obviously still an embarrassment to this family!"

"Alli-"

"You know," she interrupted. "I thought things would change once you got into power, I thought maybe you would be different! But no, you're the same as old Daddy-Dearest." She scoffed. "Boy, what I wouldn't give to have seen the look on his face when I popped out. The first girl born into the Shinra family in 6 generations. And god forbid that he let a **woman** run his company when he's gone, he lets you take over everything! His nephew instead of his own daughter! Tell me, how did he get everyone to believe that you were his son? Most of these people were around when I was born, and I don't believe any of them thought you were his son then. Did he just pay them off? What?" She dropped her hands to his desk.

"Alli. Please. Leave. Now." Slanting his eyes, he crossed his arms across he chest.

"My pleasure. I wouldn't want to waste anymore time that might be spent with that little whore of a secretary you have stowed away for rainy days." Muttering something under her breath, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door hard enough to bounce back out of its latch.

Rufus Shinra shook his head. "I can finally see what her old man did now."

***

Cloud Strife, Shinra General, lead his troops through the city of Junon, heading for the camps on the outskirts of town.

_Damn Avalanche_, he thought to himself. _Have to go poking their ugly little noses where they don't belong…well we'll show them this time._ He chuckled under his breath, noticing that they were nearing the camps.

"TROOPS!" he hollered loud enough for everyone to hear. "We are nearing the camps, I want everyone on their top guard, report anything that looks out of place and if you encounter the Avalanche scum, bring them to me, dead or alive but preferably alive. Everyone out!" The soldiers all scattered to their assigned places, not wanting to anger the General. 

Cloud Strife…said to be the greatest general Shinra had ever seen since The Great Sephiroth. Deadly with his sword, he and the other general, General Zachery Briggs, were not anyone the opposing side wanted to go one on one with. They killed without thought, slashing their victims first through the heart, then through the neck, just to make sure they were dead and that they stayed dead.

Glancing around the now muddy camps, he brushed a wet-lock of ice blonde hair from his eye. They'd find the nasty little devil, even if it took all night.

***

Aeris Gainsborough shivered in her cell. It was well past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She could never sleep. She was too afraid of what might happen if she did. And, oh she was in so much pain. She wasn't sure what those tests of Hojo's did, but whatever it was it hurt.

Her eyelids began to droop just as she settled into a fit of coughing. Out of habit, she pushed hand up to cover her mouth, noting that when it came back it was smeared with blood. She didn't care.

She heard rumors of another of her kind, Cetra, or the Ancients as they were now called, hiding in Wutai. Lord Godo was supposedly protecting them, if there even was one.

She'd heard Hojo's proclamations of joy when he'd found out. It had sickened her more than the daily injections.

"Just think! All of these test that we have designed for Specimen D when it gains the strength again, can be tested much sooner! And, think of the possibilities! A full blooded Cetra….we haven't had one of those since Specimen C…ooh it gives me goose bumps!"

That had given Aeris goose bumps. She hated the way she was referred to as _it_ or _Specimen D_. She was every bit as humane as they, even more so! She at least had a heart, and a warm, beating one at that. They…they were cold. They didn't care the least is she died writhing in agony at their feet, so long as she didn't interfere with their project.

Settling into yet another coughing fit, she lay down on the cold, cement floor of her holding cell. _I'll get out of this yet Hojo…just you wait!_

***

Biggs screamed internally as his PHS rang. Silently, and as slowly as possible her pulled it out, hoping none of the soldiers had heard.

"_Yeah?_" he answered in a hushed tone.

"Biggs!" Wedge's voice exclaimed on the other line.

"_Wedge! What do you want?_"

"Strife's bringing down some soldiers…get out of there."

"_A little late for that. They found me. I managed to run off and now I'm hiding in a crate of bandages. I figure if I wait out in here long enough without them finding me they'll figure I ran off. Damn, they're coming, I better go. Bye._" Praying to himself, he slipped the PHS back into his pocket. He then proceeded to press his ear against the crate, trying to hear the voices.

Mumble mumble…"Got away?"

"Nah…"mumble "here."

"Sure?"

Mumble.

"Don't…" mumble "so!"

"Let's…" mumble "then."

Mumble. The voices faded out. Biggs prayed that they had left, for he couldn't stand the crate any longer. Flinging the lid off, he scampered out of the box. Without a taking a glance behind him, he rushed out of the camp as fast as he could.

***

James Archer watched Lord Godo's daughter argue with her father from afar. It was quite amusing for him. Whenever he had seen the leader of Wutai's daughter, Yuffie he believed her name was, she was either arguing, stealing materia, talking, or practicing her fighting skills.

He had to admit, she was quite good at fighting. He had watched her practice some, and though he was by no means knowledgeable in the field of ninja's, but he really hadn't needed to be to tell that she was good, very good.

Yuffie had seemingly given up the argument, for when James looked at them again, she was storming off.

Godo, shaking his head, seemed to notice James for the first time. "Ah, James my boy, how are you?" He walked over to the man of twenty, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"I am….all right. I guess. As all right as anyone can be knowing that biggest corporation in the world wants to experiment on him." He glanced over at the older man, a weak smile on his usually placid face.

"James, do not worry. I won't let Shinra get their hands on you. I don't believe they will gain anything by experimenting on you. The only thing they will succeed in is exterminating the Cetra."

James's smile grew in confidence. "Thank you, Lord Godo. It is good to know that some people can still be trusted in this day and age."

"James, there are many who can be trusted, one just has to know where to look. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with General Joca," the old man raised himself to his feet and left the open room in the pagoda.

"Where **should** I look?" James sighed and swept a lock of his brown hair from his face.

"Look for what?" a questioning voice asked from behind him. The Cetra turned to see Godo's daughter, Yuffie, standing behind him.

"For someone to trust. Your father told me that there are many who can be trusted, I just have to know where to look."

Yuffie smirked and plopped herself down beside the older man. "That's the biggest piece of b.s. I've ever heard. You can't trust no one today. Not with this blasted war still going on…"

"Yuffie, can you remember a day when the war wasn't going on?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean besides those five years of supposed peace we had awhile back? Nope. For as long as I can remember, we've been at war."

"How old are you, Yuffie?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious. I've never really talked to you much since I came here, and I may be here awhile so I figure I should get to know everyone."

"I'm sweet sixteen. Just old enough to join the army."

"You're going to fight in the war?"

"I wish! My stupid dad won't let me!" She shadow boxed in the air for a minute. "He just doesn't understand me, ya know? Did your parents understand you?" Without waiting for answer she plunged into another sentence. "Probably not, no one's ever does."

"Actually…I never knew my parents…they were killed when I was still very young."

"…I'm sorry. Gawd! Now I feel like a dope! Me and my big mouth!"

"Yuffie, " James smiled. "It is all right. No need to…feel like a dope."

"James, how old are **you**?"

"Me? Twenty years old. Why do you ask?"

"Dang! Only twenty? You act like you're my dads age!"

"…ok."

Yuffie giggled, "Sorry. Oh! I'm going to be late to lessons! See ya!" Leaving behind a smiling James, Yuffie hurried out of the room.

"See ya."

***

Tifa and Wedge watched as the last of the customers finally left the bar. Wedge immediately went for the pinball machine, taking it down to the secret Avalanche meeting room to get some papers.

Tifa wasn't alone in the bar for very long, because before she knew it, a big, burly man with a gun on his left arm entered the bar, carrying with him a young girl.

"Barret, Marlene. Hello!" Tifa ran over and swept the young girl in to her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, miss Tifa!" The little Marlene chimed, used to being up so late.

"Marlene…how many times have I told you. Just Tifa."

Marlene giggled and nodded. "All right, Tifa."

Barret, wanting to get down to business, sat the girl on a stool at the bar, taking a seat next to her. "Have you heard from Biggs or Jessie?"

Tifa sighed. "We've heard from Jessie, but not Biggs…we think he's still in trouble."

Barret sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Damn…"

Marlene, busy playing with a doll she had brought along, said simply, "Daddy, mind you language!"

"Sorry Mar."

"Barret," Tifa muttered, taking her usual place behind the counter. "We all knew the dangers. I'm surprised we've gotten this far without getting caught."

"But we have been caught, don't you see? Our faces are everywhere in Midgar, Junon, and Rocket Town, probably even in Nibelheim!"

"But that didn't mean that we were in jail! Now one of us is probably going to be skinned alive in front of the whole population of Junon! We need to be more careful!"

"Tifa! Not in front of my kid!"

"I'm sorry Barret. But it's true."

"What's true?" Wedge asked, coming up from the lower level.

Tifa and Barret eyed each other coolly for a second, before the woman replied, "Nothing."

***

Tseng of the Turks smirked at his victim. Some people just didn't know when to give in and admit defeat; he liked that in a person. Gave him more time to beat them.

"Ah!!!" his victim yelped. "I told you, I don't know anything!"

Tseng smacked him again, full across the face. "And I said I don't believe you! Now, where is Avalanche's headquarters?"

"Why won't you believe me?" He spit out a mouthful of tart blood-tinted spit.

"Because I know you're lying, you no good son of a bi-"

"Tseng! Rufus wants to see you immediately!" Reno entered the interrogation room, nightstick in hand.

The elder Turk frowned, then turned and punched his victim one last time in the gut. "Fine, take over for me, will you?" Without waiting for an answer he left the room.

The man that was being 'interrogated' sat in a chair in the center of the room, tied firmly to it. Reno walked slowly towards him.

"Reeve, Reeve, Reeve…how do you get yourself into messes like these?" the Turk inquired.

The dark-haired man looked up at him, a morose smile placed on his face. He didn't answer.

"Well, no fear. I think…that I'm going to let you go."

"Huh?"

"Don't misunderstand me, I haven't gone soft. I just know that you have something that I want, and killing you won't help me any. So you, dear Reeve, are going to lead me to your little terrorist group Avalanche." He extended his nightstick to its full length. "Or else."

***

Tifa, Barret, and Wedge were started to worry. The fourth and fifth members of their usual meetings weren't there. Jessie was excused, of course, but Biggs, whom Tifa still considered to be dead, was missing, as was Reeve.

"I knew it was too dangerous to let him work in the Shinra building!" Wedge threw his glass across the bar, shattering it into a thousand miniscule particles. 

"I'm sure he's fine!" Barret grumbled, waving his gun-arm around. "Maybe he just got held up-"

Suddenly, the door opened up, revealing two figures.

"Yeah, I was held up, kinda," Reeve muttered through clenched teeth, hanging on to Reno for support as they entered Tifa's Seventh Heaven together. 

"Reeve!" Tifa gasped, rushing over to him. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"And why are you with a Turk?" Wedge asked suspiciously, eyeing the redhead.

"Guys, this is Reno," Reeve stated, sitting down on a stool, while Tifa bandaged his wounds. "He…wanted me to bring him, and I wasn't about to argue."

Wedge glared at the Turk. "Why exactly did you want to come? You gonna arrest us?"

Reno let out a small chuckle. "Goodness no! I'm no betting man but I can see that the odds are not in my favor this time. Actually, I wanted to help your movement."

Everyone turned to stare at him. "You want to help?" Tifa asked, not believing him. He nodded. "Why?"

"Although I may work for Shinra, it doesn't mean I believe in everything they are doing. This war is plain stupid! Not mention what their science center does…" he shuddered. "It just sickens me!"

"So why don't you quit?"

"Well, it's not that easy you see, to quit…it's a tedious process."

"What is it exactly?"

"A bullet placed at the base of your skull." Reno shrugged. "I don't know about you but I don't fell up to that. Now then, what do you say?"

The others looked at each other, asking the question merely with the look in their eyes. Should we let him in?

After a moment or two, Barret turned to him. "All right, we'll give ya a shot, but if you blow our cover…well, let's just say we won't be to happy."

"Understood."

"Welcome to Avalanche, Reno."

Authors notes: Wow! This came out of nowhere! Its…almost good too! Yea! Expect more sometime!


	2. Chapter 2

A small group of soldiers entered the famous home of Lord Godo Kisaragi, in hope of finding James. It was rumored that he was staying on the very hall that old Godo slept on himself, but the soldiers had been advised not to touch him. It was too risky. The Ancient's room was probably guarded by a few, inexperienced novices, but the Great Lord, his chamber would be guarded by the best.

"Ok," one of them began in a hushed whisper as the reached the floor of the Great Chamber. "You guys know the drill. Three of us in, two of us out defending the room from the guards if need be. Inside troops, quick and silently. Try to get it on surprise so it doesn't make any noise. Ok?" The others nodded. "Alright then, lets go!"

As swiftly as possible, the group of five trailed over to what they believed to be the Ancient's room. One soldier pulled out a key that he had obtained from killing one of the servants. It was a master key, the gateway to any place in Wutai.

As soon as the three were inside the room, the other two watched for any approaching guards. Sensing that there was some coming, they readied their guns, outfitted with silencers for the occasions.

It only took three shots for the three guards to go down. Three easy shots, these guards had to have been rookies, otherwise they would have been paying more attention. _Stupid Wutaians_, the leader thought to himself. _Can't ever do anything right. Can't figure out why the h-_

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" a woman's scream interrupted his thoughts. It was coming from inside the room they were presently guarding.

"Uh-oh," the other man managed to get out before the three burst out of the room, carrying a struggling young women with them.

"Is that it?" The leader asked, glancing down upon them.

"Um…" one of the others mumbled. "I don't think so. That's Yuffie Kisaragi, Godo's daughter."

"Damn it!" the leader cursed, slapping the nearest soldier. "Well, knock her out! We can't have her keeping up this noise, she's probably already got all of the guards in this place alerted. Hurry up!"

The soldier that had one of her arms released his grip on her, reaching for his club. The young girl's eyes opened wide as she it being raised against her, the last thing she saw before blackness overtook her.

"Ok then…the Ancient's door must be…that one," the leader concluded, pointing the room opposite Yuffie's. The others nodded, and, after waiting for the leader's signal, the same three slipped inside silently.

This time, no scream emerged from the walls, and it only took a moment or two for the group to come back, carrying what looked to be a man in his late teens or early twenties. 

"That it?" The three shrugged.

"Probably, I got a look at his eyes in there for a second, almost identical to that female they got locked up in the Shinra building," one replied.

"Very good, now then, wait for the next set of guards to pass, and then we'll leave," the leader whispered at the others, ducking back down into shadows as he heard someone coming.

This time it was only one guard, and he passed by quickly. "Ok men, move out."

***

__

TWO DAYS LATER

Tifa's Seventh Heaven was by no means one of the most popular places in the slums of Midgar, but it did get its fair share of lunch customers, keeping its workers on their toes for a good two hours.

"TABLE TWO'S STILL WAITING FOR IT'S ORDER!" Tifa hollered to the other workers, hoping someone would hop to it and give it to them. Today was not one of her better days. It seemed she always got stuck serving rude people.

"_Miss! I asked for a salami on rye! You gave me a salami on wheat!_" a snooty, male voice cackled behind her as she reached the bar to refill some drinks. 

With a glare, the woman slowly turned around; ready to knock some heads off.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind- BIGGS!" She gasped, staring at her friend, before attacking him in a bear hug. "Oh you're ok! Thank goodness!" 

"ACK! Can't…breath…" the man gasped, prying Tifa's arms off of him. Sheepishly, Tifa looked at him.

"Sorry," she replied with a grin. "But I'm just so glad that you're back! I thought for sure that you were dead!"

"Nice to know you have so much confidence in me," Biggs mumbled.

"We have lots of confidence," Wedge said quickly rushing up to his friend. "Sometimes it's just misplaced!" He placed a hand on his friend's back, patting it lightly. "Good to see you, Biggs." 

"You too, sorry to keep you all waiting on me when-"

"Wait!" Tifa cried, slapping his mouth shut. "Let's about this at a…um…more appropriate time, shall we?" With a probing look in her eyes, she made a small gesture with her head to the bar full of people."

"Oh, yeah ok," Biggs nodded with an understanding grin. "A better time."

***

Yuffie's head was surging with a burning pain when awoke. She tried opening her eyes, but even though the room she was in was poorly lit, the small amount of light that was there hurt her eyes.

"Unn…where am I?" she wondered aloud, her voice cracking a bit.

"Good question, I've been wondering it myself for a few hours," a deep voice came from the left side of her. 

She pried her arms open, then gently propping herself on her arms, she sat up, slowly turning her to the side. "James?" Before the other person could reply, a cough sneaked its way up the young girl's throat, forcing her to forget what she was going to say.

"Yuffie? Are you ok?" The Cetra's voice rang out clear when she was through.

"Yeah, I think so." The ninja wrinkled up her nose, noticing the foul smell of the place finally. It had a musty stench to it, like the pipes in the basement of a house. It wasn't at all appeasing to the nose. "You?"

"Eh, I've been better. I have a large bump on the back of my head, and a major headache, which is probably associated with the bump, but other than that I seem to be fine."

"Oh." A brief silence followed.

"Yuffie…I'm sorry," James sighed, finally breaking the tension.

"For what?"

"Getting you into this mess. I know the came to Wutai seeking me. I guess they must have confused the doors and nabbed you also. This…this wouldn't have happened had I not been there."

"Oh bologna! James, don't blame yourself! We knew the risks involved when we decided to let you stay in our home. We are at fault as much as you."

"…thank you, Yuffie," was all James was able to get out before the door, previously unseen to the pair, swung open with a screech, startling them.

"Well, well," a voice drawled out slowly, as a man Yuffie did not recognize waltzed into the small holding cell. "If it isn't the Ancient and Godo's little brat." 

The young, now more than slightly angered, ninja glared up into icy-blue eyes, and a prominent, self-assured face framed by blondish hair. 

"You should feel lucky, I don't normally take time out of my busy schedule to visit the low lives of our prisons, but I made exception for you two."

"Rufus, you'll pay for this I swear," James growled under her breath, surprising Yuffie. She didn't think she had once heard him angry.

"Tsk, tsk, threatening the President is a very serious crime you know." The man that James had addressed as Rufus stepped closer to the Cetra, leaning in to him. "Punishable by _death_. Now is that what you want?" When he received no answer, he smirked. "That's what I thought."

Yuffie's eyes slanted. No one talked to her or her friends that way. "Now listen here you-"

"Uh-uh-uh," Rufus wagged his finger at her. "Don't you talk to me like that young lady, it's not wise."

"I'll talk to you however I want to talk to you!" Before she could blink, Rufus had backhanded her hard across the face.

"No _you_ listen, you little wench. When I say you can speak, you speak, and when I tell you not to talk, you had best not talk. Understand me?"

Yuffie said nothing in return, but nodded.

"Very good. Guards!" he hollered in the direction of the door. Within seconds, five Shinra guards were crowded into the tiny cell. "Take the Ancient here to Hojo, and see what he wants done with it."

"And the girl, sir?"

"Leave her here. She has yet to learn her lesson. But we'll make sure she does, very soon."

***

Aeris inhaled deeply as one of Hojo's workers took yet another blood sample from her. They bothered her immensely, but at least they didn't hurt anymore.

She couldn't help but notice that the whole lab was in an uproar this morning. She had tried to learn why, but no one was actually talking about it directly. Everyone was tense, and Hojo had yet to be seen. Aeris couldn't decide if that was good or not.

Suddenly, the door to the laboratory slung open, and a technician ran in. "It's here!" he hollered to another tech. "Hojo wants us both to go help him, come on!" Without letting the other one so much as get a word in, the first technician jerked the other one out of the room with them.

"Aeris, we're done for today. I'll send someone to come take you to your cell," the man working on her stated, obviously anxious about what had just taken place.

After a few seconds, a woman came up to her, undoing the cuffs strapping her to the chair. Taking hold of the Ancient's wrist, she led her out of the room and down the hall to her holding cell.

After she was locked up, Aeris took her seat on the floor again. She always sat there, and she usually slept there too. They may have given her a bed, but she as hell wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her use it. 

She stared at the bed for a moment, growing nostalgic. She remembered when she had a bed to call her own. A real bed too, not some cheap bed with a cotton mattress. It was a very nice bed, wooden, with daisies carved into the headboard. Daisies were her favorite flowers. She had loved for as long as she could remember. She thought back to when her mother would read her stories about the Cetra before she went to sleep. Oh, how she had loved those, the tales were always so exciting and fresh, no matter how many times she hard them.

Her mother always had a way of making everything seem vibrant, even the drab slums of Midgar that they had lived in together briefly before…

Before her mother had been killed. After that things had fallen apart. She had been given to a lady named Elmyra. She was supposed to protect Aeris from some people that had wanted her from reasons Aeris didn't understand. All that she knew at the time was that most people didn't like her because somebody or some people called 'Shinra' didn't.

She lived in peace for about 5 years. She remembered Elmyra's house. She loved it, especially in the summer. She remembered sitting by the screen door, watching lazily as the flies collected on it, trying to get in. She remembered her flower garden, where, no matter how hard she tried, she could never get anything to grow. Then for lunch, Elmyra had always served lemonade. Aeris had always loaded hers with sugar, uses a spoon to scrape the remnants of it out when the tangy liquid was gone.

Then came the day when she found the church. Her own little church where there was flowers blooming. She loved it there. She'd spend hours upon hours there everyday, staying until Elmyra came to drag her out.

Of course, she hadn't known the church would always be her downfall. That one day…it was still vivid in her mind. She was picking flowers to sell, buttercups, when a shadow had fallen across her and the garden. She could tell easily that it was the shadow of a man. He had grabbed her violently, covering up her mouth so that she couldn't scream. Se had kicked and kicked but it was no good. She merely wore herself out, only making it easier for the man to take her away.

How she got there was unclear, but she knew that she had been brought to the Shinra. For days she was locked away in a dank cell, before anyone came to talk to her. And when someone had, she hadn't liked him.

He said his name was Hojo, and that she had better never call him that. To her, he was either Sir or Master. Never Hojo, never Professor, either Sir or Master. She chose not to call him anything.

Thinking back, Aeris couldn't remember when she had spoken to a person other than herself last. She had given it up awhile ago.

Sighing, she returned to the present. She hated this place. With a passion, she hated it. 

"I _will_ get out. I _will…_"

***

Reno walked swiftly through the upper levels of the Shinra building. He had heard rumors about the capture of Godo's little girl and a second, full-blooded, Ancient. He prayed they weren't true, but he needed to find out.

_The rumors are most likely just that, rumors. Yes, rumors that is all, nothing more than stupid rumors started to create some excitement around here. Not there's any lack of excitement, what with this war and all._

Reno sighed as he came across the door to the laboratories, inserting his key card. _It's bad enough if they've gotten another Ancient, but if they harmed an innocent girl, there'll be some heads rolling._

"Oh, sir!" a voice called after him. Irritated, he turned around to see a small lab tech hustling up to him. "Sir, you are Reno of the Turks aren't you?" He nodded. "Well, sir, Tseng told me to find you, he's waiting by Specimen D's cell. I'll show you the way." Without waiting for his reply, she started walking in the direction that Reno was now headed.

_Specimen D's cell? What the heck is that, some sort of virus?_ Reno pondered over this the entire, although short, length of their trek to Tseng.

"Ah Reno, very good," the taller man said as the lab tech scuttled off. "I suppose you've heard the rumors of the second Ancient that was found in Wutai?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, they aren't rumors. They're true. Since you heard talk of them, I supposed that you've also heard talk of Lord Godo's daughter being taken prisoner?"

_Damn…_"Yes, sir."

"Good, because your job over the next few days is to guard her until we figure out what to do with her. Understand?"

"Yes…sir"

"Good, now then a guard should come along to show you to her cell. I believe it is on this floor for the time being."

"Yes, she's on this floor. Easier to keep track of her I say, she'd never be able to escape with all these blasted technicians running around," a voice came from behind them.

"Ah, President Rufus," Tseng started, turning to greet the man. "You're looking well."

"Thank you, Tseng. Now then, about the new Ancient, have any of you seen it?"

_It? They refer to the Ancient as an it? _"No sir." He answered aloud, keeping his thoughts to himself, like the good little Shinra lap dog.

"No sir," Tseng replied following the other Turk. 

"Hmm…very good, I'll see you two around…I guess," the young man scratched his head for a second, seemingly lost in thought, before strolling off.

"That boy needs to learn a thing or two," Tseng commented. "He's not nearly fit to be the President yet."

"Better not let him catch you saying that," the redheaded man warned him.

"Sir! Sorry I kept you waiting!" yet a guard gasped, running up to them. "I was busy. I'll take you the prisoner's cell now, if you like."

Reno nodded curtly. "Ok." He waved a short goodbye to his boss, Tseng, before following the guard down several corridors to a large, metallic door.

"Here she is, inside," the guard mumbled, pulling a notebook and thumbing through it. "Yuffie Kisaragi, age sixteen, height five two, born in Wutai to Lord Godo Kisaragi and Lady Caci Kisaragi." Looking up, he presented Reno with a key. "Here you are sir. Good day," with a bow of his head, he turned and scampered off, leaving behind an apprehensive Reno.

"Great…now what do I do?"

***

Yuffie nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to her cell was opened up. The brightness of the hall outside cast a deep shadow on the person who entered. Though their features were hidden, she could tell it was a man, and that it wasn't James or Rufus.

"Who…who are you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Names Reno," he replied shortly, closing the door behind him. "I'm the lucky one chosen to guard you," he continued with his back turned.

"Great."

The man who had identified himself as Reno turned back around. "I'm not going to enjoy this anymore than you, kid." For the first time, Yuffie got a good look at…his good looks.

The first thing she noticed was his hair. Unruly, fire red, long, it just screamed rebel. Then there were his eyes…she felt she could just lose herself in their depths. She had never really believed the whole bit about eyes being the windows of the soul, but one glance into his made her a believer, they were so…hurt. Hurt by some unknown force, but covered up by other emotions, false emotions. All false except maybe hate…and hope. Yes she could see definite hope in his eyes; for what, she didn't know, but it was there.

The most prominent feature, though, were two symmetrical scars running on his cheeks. They weren't so noticeable, if you weren't paying attention, but if you were, it was all you could see. They were so…fascinating. Two lines of upraised tissue on his flesh, nothing more than that, but they piqued her curiosity. How had they gotten there? Had it hurt? Were they birthmarks? Remnants of a boyhood fight? Fight over a girl, a lover? What?

"Are you all right, miss?" The man raised an eyebrow, she had been sitting there, merely staring at him for quite some time now. "Miss…?"

"Huh?" Yuffie shook herself from the trance. "I'm sorry. I'm…ok I guess. Hey, you called me Miss."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why aren't you calling me Godo's brat, or little bitch like the others?"

"Um…because, I guess I'm more polite than they are?" He shrugged, not sure if he should explain himself to her. "Would you rather I call you one of those?"

"NO! Actually," she paused. "I'd rather you call me Yuffie. Can I call you Reno?" She wasn't sure why…but she almost thought she could trust this man. If she could…she would be ever so relieved. She needed someone to trust now that James had been taken away earlier that day.

"Sure, if you want."

"Ok…so…"

"So…" Reno sat in a nearby chair, his legs tiring of standing.

"What do you do around here? Are you a SOLDIER?"

"Nope."

"Lab tech?"

"Nope."

"Guard?"

"Nope."

"Scientist?"

"Nope, aren't they the same as a lab tech?"

"I dunno…so what are you?"

"Turk."

"Oh…oh! You're a TURK???" She leaned forward, with a non-believing look plastered on her face.

"Uh…yeah, why?"

"I…I dunno, I guess I just never actually believed you guys were people. I guess I thought you were just things that people spoke of."

"Oh…" Reno sighed and leaned back. _This is going to be a long day._

***

Rufus sighed as he reclined in his chair in his office. He really enjoyed his chair, he could lean back in it, and spin it around, and best of all, it had wheels. He remembered the first time he had sat in it, he had been younger, and his uncle had still be alive.

He'd been on his daily visit to his uncle's work, he didn't know why he took them, he just did to make his father happy. He had just entered his office when his had had rushed, saying he had something urgent to take care of and that Rufus was to sit tight and be good until he came back. Rufus had nodded and plopped himself down into his chair. He'd never sat it before but he had always wanted to. He'd loved it, it was comfortable, and fun to roll around in. Every time he had come back to visit he had begged and begged to sit in it. He had grown attached to it, he supposed. It was one of the few things that he had looked forward to and enjoyed in his childhood. One of the few things that was always there.

"Rufus! We need your signature on these so we can continue our research on the Ancient!" Professor Hojo's voice interrupted his memories, shattering the daydream.

The young man looked up from his desk, glaring at the gangly man standing before him. "Hojo, how many times have I told you, do not call me Rufus. It is disrespectful and I don't like it." 

The elder man returned the cold gaze. "As you wish _President_ Rufus. I need these signed." He thrust a pile of papers onto his desk.

"What are they?"

"Research grants. We need them for funding."

"The science department of Shinra has more funding than any other department, how can you possibly tell me you need more when you spent billions of gil on that silly Ancient girl last year alone?!"

"Do not call the Ancient a girl, she is a feminine organism of them Ancient species, not a human. And that is my point exactly, we have enough money for one Ancient, not two. Now, will you hurry up and sign the damn papers I'm in a rush!"

Rufus's glare wavered as he saw the rage in the other man's eye. With a sigh of resignation, he took out his pen and signed the papers. He didn't want to admit it, but Hojo frightened him. He couldn't see how his uncle had put up with him for so long. "Here you are, Hojo."

"Thank you." With one last withering look, the scientist left the room, just as the young Cassandra was entering.

"Rufus sir, you have a phone call on line three."

"Line three? Ok, thank you Cassandra." He motioned for her leave, as she did.

Muttering under his breath about the Professor, he picked up the phone, switching to line three. "Hello, President Rufus speaking?"

"Rufie?" A familiar voice chimed on the other line. "You sound so official."

"I have to. What do you want Alli?" _This day just keeps on going and going…_

"Well… I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was out of line and disrespectful and-"

"What do you want Alli? Money?"

"Rufie! Nothing of the sort!"

"I've asked you not to call me that."

"I know. But I like it. I was just wondering if maybe…nah, never mind forget it, I'll…I'll see ya."

"No wait-" Click. "Damn! Alli…" Hanging up the phone, he swore. _Don't get yourself into trouble kid…you're the only family I got now._


	3. Chapter 3

General Strife cursed himself once more as he sat in his office in Junon. _Damn Avalanche…I still can't believe they got away!_ Gripping the piece of paper that had been laying on his desk, he pounded his fist down hard. _One of these days…I'll have their heads._

"Sir?" his intercom buzzed to life.

"Yes?"

"General Briggs is here to-"

Before his secretary could finish, General Zachery Briggs burst into the office.

"Strife, we need to talk about this Avalanche problem we seem to be having."

Cloud nodded, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Indeed, have a seat."

Briggs nodding seating himself in the chair. "Here," he started, handing the other man a manila folder that he had been carrying. "These are the updated profiles on Avalanche, complete with pictures, if we could get any."

"Hmm…" Strife took the folder and began thumbing through it. "Barret Wallace… leader of Avalanche…" He looked at his picture briefly, then silently read the rest of the information on him. "Hmm…" he turned to the next profile. "Biggs Stires… picture not available…" He once again read the information to himself, before flipping to the third profile. "Tifa Lockheart…" He took a quick glance at her picture, before turning to read he information on her, then quickly turned back to the photograph.

Briggs grinned. "Yeah, she's a beauty ain't she? 21 years old, she's from Nibelheim we think."

"Nibelheim?" Cloud inquired absent-mindedly, still staring at her picture.

"Yeah, Nibelheim. Say, aren't you from there?"

"Yes…I am." _Who is this? She looks so…familiar. _ He wasn't paying any attention to General Briggs now, he was to lost in the photo. 

"-so I say we should- Strife? You with me here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

"Are you all right, General Strife?" The slightly older man tilted his head to the side, his eyes alive with concern.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a little worn down from the all the fighting."

"Gen- _Cloud_. Let's drop the formalities, just for the moment. What's the matter? Tell me, not as a fellow general, but as a friend." His voice lost its superior tone, dropping into a casual, 'let's talk' sort of tone.

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. I can tell by the look in your eyes. I have been able to for the past few days. Something's up, and I want to know what."

"Nothing! How many times do you need to hear that, nothing is wrong! Now, please show yourself out of the room, I have things to do."

"..fine," without a word more, General Briggs stood up and left the office, leaving the profiles behind.

Strife sighed and picked up the profile on the Lockheart girl once more. _I know those eyes…from somewhere…_

***

Reeve walked carefully though the Shinra building, trying to avoid any conflicts with the Turks.

Well, except for Reno, he really needed to discuss something with him…about the rumors that were circling the air in the office. Namely ones concerning the new Ancient and the capture of Yuffie Kisaragi. 

"Excuse me! Sir!" He turned to see a short woman in a blue suit jogging up to him. _Damn…Elena…_

"Yes?"

"I was sent by Tseng to apologize for your treatment yesterday. I believe Reno cleared the air this morning about your…trustworthiness."

"Thank you. I don't suppose you've seen Reno around, have you?"

"Why do you want to know?" The female Turk gave him a suspicious glance.

"Oh! Umm…we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"What kind of business might this be?"

"I don't see how it is any of your business. It's private. Doesn't concern you in the least."

"Hmm…very well," the blonde turned to leave, taking a few steps before turning back to the man. "But keep in mind, we still have our eyes on you. I'd watch my back if I were you. Good day sir."

***

Yuffie sighed as leaned back against the cold wall of her holding cell. Reno had been gone for at least fifteen minutes, supposedly "talking business" with some guy with dark hair and a goatee that had come knocking on the door.

She had had hopes in the beginning of seeing James again, but now after about eight hours of solitude (well, not counting Reno, seeing how he really hadn't spoken much), she had given up hope. 

"Hmph... this is so boring!" For some reason, the sound of her voice against the cold walls disturbed her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door creaked open and Reno stepped back into the room.

"Shh...keep quiet. We don't want any extra attention drawn to you."

"_We?"_

"Yes we," Reno opened the door a little wider and revealed the man with the goatee. "Allow me to introduce my buddy Reeve."

"Hello Miss Kisaragi," the man Reno had identified as Reeve stepped forward and gave her a nod with his head.

"...hi."

Reeve continued, "Miss Kisaragi-"

"-Call me Yuffie."

"Very well, Yuffie, I'll keep this brief. Try not to get too comfortable. Now then, I have work to get back to, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I apologize for your...housing circumstances. See you all later."

***

"TIFA! REEVE'S ON THE LINE!" Biggs hollered as loud as he could over the noise of the busy bar and grill.

"TAKE A MESSAGE, I'M TO BUSY!" Tifa shouted back from the kitchen, wiping sweat off of her brow, and turned back to stove.

After a few seconds, Biggs came back into the kitchen, pointing back to the main part of the building. "He says it's extremely important that he speaks with you, I'll take over."

"Ok, thanks." Throwing her apron off, she left the kitchen and picked up the phone on the side of the wall.

"What do you need, Reeve?"

"Tifa? I think umm...I think you should probably stop by here, tonight. With someone else."

"...what's going on?"

"You know Godo Kisaragi?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of Wutai, why?"

"Well, turns out he was harboring an _Ancient._ A group of Junonian soldiers got their hands on them and turned him over to the Shinra."

"Oh no..." The young woman gasped, placing her hand on her mouth.

"Yeah, and that's not all. In midst of trying to capture the Ancient, they accidentally nabbed Godo's sixteen year old daughter, Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Damn!"

"Hold on, hold on. We lucky, Reno's been put in charge of guarding her. He has full access to her cell, and we can probably have easily arranged to get you and another person in the building, so long as you don't show your faces."

"...all right. So we're going to bust her out I take it? Way to take charge there for once."

"Well-I-"

"Reeve, Reeve, I'm just screwing with ya. Me and Wedge will be there at...what? Nine sound ok?"

"Yeah sounds good, I'll see ya."

***

Alli Shinra sat quietly in a booth at the Corner Street Diner, staring at her cell phone. _He'll call...he has to...he's family! He has to be worried!!!_

"Damnit!" _I shouldn't be doing this...he hates me! I know it!_ With a sigh of resignation, she grabbed the phone and began to dial.

_Ring...ring...ring..._"Hello! You have reached the office of Mr. Rufus-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I don't need to hear this again, Cassandra. Just lemme talk to my cousin."

"Oooooh, Alli. Didn't expect to hear from you again so soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I figured you'd wait more than a few hours to beg poor Rufie for more money." Alli could just imagine the secretary flipping her hair as she said that.

"..."

"Tsk, tsk. You know what you need? I mean besides a life. A job. And a man, but you know, I doubt you'll find one willing to date you so, maybe just a job."

"Listen you little _whore._ I don't give a damn what you think, just put Rufus on, its important that I talk to him."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, deary, but your cousin isn't in at the moment. But I'll make sure he knows you called. Tata." Click.

"Oh hell!" Angrily, the young woman threw down her phone.

"Hey, sug, something the matter?" Alli turned to see a middle-aged woman dressed in one of the diner's pink polyester outfits standing by her booth. 

The young Shinra scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'm just dandy."

The woman gave her a sympathetic, "Lemme guess...man trouble?"

"...I suppose you could call it that. Though not in the way you'd think."

"Hmm...mind if I have a seat? I got a break comin' to me and it looks like you could use some company."

"Go ahead," Alli nodded and the elder woman slid into the booth across from her.

"How old are you dear?"

"Seventeen."

"Eh, too bad."

"What?"

"I was going to suggest you go get something to drink at the local bar."

Alli smirked. 'You think my age'd stop me? Where is the bar?"

"Down the street the a ways, its called _Tifa's Seventh Heaven._"

"Cute name."

"Yeah, well if you think you can pull it off, go down there and try and get a drink. Try and get one of the guys bar tenders, as long as you flirt you should be ok."

With a grin, Alli Shinra stood up, throwing some money down to pay for her dinner. "Thank you, I'll come back sometime and check in."

"You do that, and don't get plastered, it's not becoming."

***

Biggs waved to Tifa and Wedge as they left for the Shinra building, winking at Wedge after Tifa had turned around.

With a chuckle, Biggs turned to the small crowd of people infesting the bar. It wasn't a small number of people, just a small amount compared to their usual number.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I get some service over here?" The young man turned to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair sitting at the edge of the bar.

"Sorry miss, want can I get for you?" With a nod of his head, he strolled down to her.

"Mmm...gimme a scotch on the rocks."

Biggs raised his eyebrow. "Yeah right kid, how's about a chocolate milk instead?"

The girl scoffed and gave him a snooty look. "I don't know what you're implying, but I assure you that I am over the legal drinking age."

"Mmm-hmm. Then let's see some id."

"Oh...well...umm...god damnit! Have some pity on a kid, will ya?" Her blue eyes rimmed with years and her bottom lip began to quiver. "Please?"

_No! Don't cry!_ "N-no. We don't sell alcohol to minors!" Somehow, his voice didn't seem quite as confident as it had a moment ago.

"Pleeeeeaaase?" Propping herself on her elbows, she leaned forward, giving him a pathetic look.

"Oh all right! But don't go around telling anybody! We could get sued for this," he mumbled as he turned around and made her drink.

"Oh thank you! I'd kiss you but...well that's probably not appropriate."

"No. Probably not."

After a few moments of silence, the young girl spoke back up. "I'm Alli. And you are?"

"Not supposed to be giving out that information to customers."

"Oh. Well, can't you make an expectation? It's my first time in this part of town and I don't no anybody."

He sighed and turned back to the girl. "I'm Biggs. I take it you aren't from the slums, are ya?"

"Well, not exactly. I was born up on the plate, but I was never in Midgar for long. My folks kept shoving me off to boarding schools." 

"Oh...that sucks."

"Not really, I didn't have to put up with them, except for when I'd get kicked out."

"...huh?" 

***

Wedge adjusted the hat the he had put on before coming and listened to Tifa.

"Now, when we get there, don't look anyone in the eyes, but try not to look suspicious. Act like you're at ease. And don't say anything unless someone asks you something!"

"Tifa-"

"And don't seem to eager! Especially when Reeve meets us! That'll only draw more attention."

"Tifa-"

"And do whatever Reeve and Reno tell us! They know more about this than we do so-"

"TIFA!" Wedge stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Calm down! Your mouth is going a mile a minute!" He put his arms on her shoulders. "Caaaaalm dooooown. Ok?"

With a deep breath, she nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Ok let's go!"

"Ok!" They were about a block away from the building and each step they took felt like some pushing harder on the chests.

Finally, they reached the building. "Ok," Wedge turned to the woman that was with him. "Now what?"

***

James was barely aware that he being dragged down a hall. His head mind felt like it had been turned to mush.

"Are you sure it's wise to put him in the same cell as the other specimen?" One of the two lab techs that were with him asked the other, who shrugged.

"Hojo wants it this way. And you know the rules, never argue with Hojo."

So before he could fully grasp what was going on, James found himself being shoved into a small room, with no windows and only a bed in the likes of furniture.

_Oh man, my head..._ With a moan, he gripped the sides of throbbing head, trying to will the pain away.

"E-excuse me? Are you all right?"

"What the-" with a small shriek, James leapt up and fell back against the wall, panting and staring at the young woman that had spoken.

"Eee...sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," her green eyes flashed with concern and she stood, stepping slowly over to him. "Now then, are all right?"

He gave a small nod as she stooped knew him. "Yeah, just, a little spacey I guess."

"I know what you mean." She gave him a sympathetic smile, "I was like that after my first day of experiments. I'm Aeris by the way."

***

Reno was growing more uncomfortable by the second, Reeve, Tifa, and Wedge would be coming any minute now, and it didn't help that Yuffie kept staring at him.

"What do you want?!" He finally hollered at her, getting sick of feeling her eyes on him.

"N-nothing!!"

"Then stop-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Reno and Yuffie both jumped a foot off the ground.

"Oh jeeze!" The Turk gasped, standing up to open the door. "Good god, Reeve! You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Sorry," the man stepped inside, giving Yuffie a wave. "Tifa and Wedge are waiting down in my office, we can bring her down there and then go get James."

"Just how are you guys going to get me to your office without someone stopping you?" Yuffie piped up.

"Easy, with these," Reeve pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Eep."

***

"So you've had to put up with this for that long?" James asked the woman that was sitting opposite him in the cell.

"Yup."

"How can you stand it?"

"It gets…well, no. It doesn't get easier, I guess you just grow stronger as the testing grows on. You have to, if you want to survive," Aeris gave him a long look. "You are a whole Cetra aren't you?"

"Yes, you aren't?"

She gave a small smirk, half-heartedly. "Nope, I'm a hybrid, as the scientists like to say. Half Cetra, and half human."

"Oh…"

"…so where are you from?"

"Where'm I from? I really don't know. I remember I spent time in Kalm while I was younger, but I don't believe that I am from there. Where ar-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the cell's door. Whereupon a redheaded man's head popped into the room.

"Aeris and James, I presume?" The two nodded, unsure of what was happening as another man entered, followed by a woman. "May I introduce myself and my two companions, I am Reno, and these are Wedge and Tifa. You can call us freedom."

The woman, obviously the more worried of the three, spoke up shakily. "We better get going, we don't want to get caught."

"Yeah, c'mon!" Reno and Wedge walked over and each helped one of the Cetra up, then silently left the room, Tifa leading the way back to Reeve's office.

Once safely there, they closed the door behind them and turned to the others.

"JAMES!" Yuffie quickly wrapped herself around the slightly older man. Although she hadn't known him very long, it was very refreshing to see a familiar face.

"Ugh…Yuffie, do you mind, maybe, loosening your grip on me? I'm a bit achy." Carefully, the Cetra pried the girl's arms off of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok? What'd they do to you?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it now, let's focus on getting out of here." She nodded and they both took a seat in front of the desk, which Reeve had sat at.

"Ok people, we only have a limited amount of time before they find out what's happen and begin to hunt for us. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." 

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Tifa asked, scratching her head.

"Well, I know it's not the most original plan, but it has seemed to work in the past. I'm sure none of you could miss all of the technicians running amuck in this place, so, Reno and I managed to grab four tech lab coats and fake id's for you. They should be sufficient for now," he motioned to Reno as he said this last part, who walked to the small closet in the back of the room, and grabbed a pile of coats and id's.

"Here you are," a chimed, handing each of the four a coat and coordinating id.

"Hey, how'd you get our pictures?" Aeris asked with curiosity, noting that the id's were complete with photographs.

"It was easy," Reno answered. "Tifa and Wedge's are already on file, although only people of high ranking have access to them. Yours wasn't hard to get, there're several photos of you on file. James's was tricky though. We had to use images from the surveillance system in the laboratory and compile them using imaging software on the computer to create a profile picture."

"Oh…"

"Well," Reeve stood, pausing a moment for everyone to get situated in their coats and id's. "Is everyone ready? Good. Let's go!"

***

Getting out was surprisingly easy. Although the escape of Yuffie had been brought to the attention of a few workers, it was only known scarcely on the upper floors, and hadn't been brought to the attention of the people on the lower floors. The loss of the Ancients had yet to be noticed.

As soon as they had walked down twenty flights of stairs, Reno and Reeve decided that it was safe to go and try the elevator in the main halls.

"Remember, don't look anyone in the eyes. Try and act as distant as possible…weird if you will," the Turk warned as they stepped onto the crowded elevator.

The others, taking heed to the precaution, scrunched themselves into the car and proceeded to either stare at the door, the ceiling, or the ground. The only time one of them had to speak was when someone bumped into them and they excused them.

Wedge felt that he was holding his breath the entire elevator ride. He was extremely worried that they would be caught…well, he really couldn't say that he was worried for himself, he was mainly worried for…Tifa.

He really didn't know why, but he was completely taken with her. He had been since he first met her five years ago, of course, back then it had just been a small crush, but it had evolved into oh so much more. He felt that he could honestly say he loved her. With all of his heart, he loved her.

With this on his mind, he stole a glance at the object of his affection. She looked tense and as worried as he. After a few seconds, he got her eyes, and gave the woman a weak smile, reaching for hand and giving it a squeeze. _We'll get through this,_ his eyes told her. _We will, trust me._

And they did. Minutes later, though it seemed like lifetimes, the elevator stopped safely on the first floor, and the company of six walked cautiously out of the building.

***

Not a word was spoken as they made their way to the bar, Aeris, James, and Yuffie were left to wonder where they were heading, and began to wonder if they made the right choice.

Yuffie's mind was overflowing with worries. _What if I'm walking into a death-trap? What if it was safer back with the Shinra? No…no!!! The Shinra are bad! These people…they must be fighting for a good cause…yes, they must!_

"Ok, here we are!" Wedge stated proudly, leading them to a dingy building with a neon-sign that flashed _Tifa's Seventh Heaven…bar and grill_. As the group entered, the only people inside were a male bartender and a young blonde that looked plenty tipsy.

"Alli, I really think- OH! YOUR BACK!!!" The bartender literally leapt over the bar and ran over to the group, giving Tifa and Wedge each a small hug and a pat on the back. "Damn, you had me so worried!"

"Biggs," Tifa started, "I'd like you to meet Aeris, James, and Yuffie. Guys, this is Biggs, another member of our fine establishment."

The three looked a bit confused, and James spoke up for them. "What establishment?"

"Reno? Reeve? You didn't…tell them about us?"

"Well…"

"Umm…"

"You know what?" James started again. "It's been a long day. Let's just get some sleep and worry about it in the morning. Ok?"

"Ok!" Everyone agreed on this.

"Oh Biggs," Tifa strolled up to the man, placing her arm on his shoulder and walking him up to them bar, near the girl. "Do I need to remind that we don't sell alcohol to minors?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rufus Shinra rubbed his temples gently as he re-entered his office. It had been a nerve-wracking day, and it had grown more stressful as evening had settled in. Hojo had been ranting and raving all day about the "wonderful progress" that was to be made in the next few weeks to Rufus, and practically demanding full-access to Shinra's bank account.

With an exasperrated sigh, he threw himself down into the soft leather chair behind his desk, laying his head on the desk and closing his eyes. If Hojo didn't intimidate him so damn much, he would have had his creepy ass out of there a long time ago.

"Sir?" The intercom beside his head crackled to life, causing him to jump, and scaring half of his life away.

"Yes, Cassandra?" He answered back, once his heart settled back to a normal pace.

"Are you all right? You seem a little tired. Anything I can do?"

"No, that's all right. I'm fine. Oh, Cassandra?"

"Yes sir?"

"Did anyone call while I was out in the building?"

"No sir, no one."

"Oh...ok. Thank you Cassandra."

***

"Sir, you wished to see us?" 

"Yes, Elena, Rude. Have a seat," Tseng motioned to his fellow Turks to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Once they had done so, he continued. "I suppose you're both aware of the fact that a short while ago a group of Junonian soldiers were able to capture and safely hand over the leader of Wutai's daughter as well as an Ancient?"

"Yes sir," Elena asnswered for the both of them. "What about it?"

"Well, it appears that someone managed to break them out. As well as the other Ancient that was in our custody."

The two Turks sat there, staring at their commander, Elena's eyes were opened wide in surprise. "Do you have any clues as to who it might have been?"

Tseng's eyebrows merely raised in a questioning stance, as if to ask, _And you don't?_

"You don't think it was Reeve do you?" When her commanding officer nodded, Elena continued. "But Reno cleared his- oh. No! I don't believe it! Reno wouldn't do that!"

"It's the only solution that makes sense. In order to gain access to the two cells, the person or persons, would have to be high up in ranking. Also, no one has seen either Reeve or Reno since around the time of the escape."

"Well...maybe they took Reno with them! Reeve could have conned him into trusting him! Maybe Reno's being held captive!"

"I highly doubt that. Now then, the President has yet to be informed of this, and we want to see if we can find them first."

"How are we going to do that if we don't know exactly who all 'we' is?"

"Don't we?"

"...you don't Avalanche had something to do with this do you?"

"I do. And I believe that it is a very good lead. I want you two to go out and see if you can track them down. We know their in Midgar at least. And most likely in the slums."

"Sir, with all due respect, its still a needle in a hay stack! There's no way-"

"Elena! This is the best lead we've had, and I'm not going to let it slip through our fingers like sand! It's final! You and Rude are going to go and search for them!"

"Fine, but what makes you think just Rude and myself will be able to find them?"

"Oh I never expected just the two of you to find them, which is why at eleven you two will be meeting General Cloud Strife at this address," he reached over and handed Rude a slip of paper with an address written on it. "I expect you both to be on your best behavior."

"Gawd, you treat us like we're babies. We know how to act around high-ranking officers. C'mon Rude," the female Turk stood. "Let's go."

***

"Well, I don't have enough room for everyone I'm afraid."

"That's alright, I don't mind sleeping on the floor!"

"Oh no! You're not going to be sleeping on the floor, James. Wedge and Biggs are perfectly cabale of doing that!"

"Tifa!"

"Hey!"

"No complaining! They've had a rough day!"

"What about Reeve and Reno? Do they have to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not!"

"Ha ha! Reeve and I rule!"

"They get to share the sofa bed."

"What?"

"Uh-uh! I'm sharing a bed with him! I mean Reeve's my friend and all, but I don't like ya that way buddy!"

"Like-wise!"

"Sorry, its the only way to fit everyone!"

"Oh, if its any trouble, I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind! I'm used to it!"

"No Aeris! You're going to be in Biggs room!"

Yuffie sat at the bar, watching the others bicker in amusement. James and Aeris both looked very uncomfortable. And why not? The two, as well as Yuffie, had been thrown into the middle of a group of people that they knew absolutely nothing about. And to top that off they had been arguing for about the past half-an-hour.

"And just where are you going to sleep, Princess Tifa? You're room?"

"Actually, Biggs, no. I'm going to sleeping on the floor same as you. I'm letting James have my room. Yuffie, you can have Wedge's. Now c'mon guys. I'm sure everyone's tired."

No one could argue with that, and with a sigh, Tifa turned and lead them through a door on the left wall that revealed a short a hallway with four doors.

Passing by one she opened the door. "Here you go James, this is mine."

With a short nod of his head, and a look a to Aeris and Yuffie, the young man shuffled into the small room, and others moved on.

"Aeris, Yuffie. These are Bigg's and Wedge's rooms," she motioned to rooms opposite each other in the hallway. The two girls said short good nights and thank you's, and then moved to their rooms for the night.

***

"God damnit! I can't sleep like this! Reno! Move over!" Reeve, thrashing under the sheets of the sofa-bed, kicked the other man's leg, streching quite a ways to do so.

"I'm moved over as far as I can go! Any farther and I'll fall on Tifa!" The redheaded man, just to please Reeve, scooched over about an eighth of an inch, flailing momentarily, then steadying himself with his new position.

"Will you two quit bickering so some of us can get some sleep?" Wedge asked in an annoyed toned, his voice carrying from the right side of the room. If one looked from the bed, they could see his head poking out of a blanket near Tifa's feet.

"Some of us _are_ getting sleep," Reno yawned, pointing down to the the female Avalanche member.

"Yeah well," Reeve comented from the left side of the bed, "Tifa can sleep through anything, I swear."

"Hey, shut up," Wedge growled lightly.

"You forgot, Reeve, you can't say anything slightly mean to Tifa in the presence of Wedge."

"Oh shut up before I come over there and kick your ass, Biggs."

Biggs snickered under his breath. "You wouldn't. You couldn't. Now shut yer trap and let's get some sleep."

***

General Cloud Strife waited patiently on the stoop of the abandoned apartment building for the two Turks that were supposed to be accompanying him.

_Turks...what good can they be? They're merely lap dogs for President Shinra. Worthless bodyguards. That's all they are. Not worth the money it took to make those fancy suits there always-_

"General Strife, sir?" A woman's voice beckoned up to him from the street. Turning, he saw a blonde, obviously the one that had spoken, standing next to a tall, blad man that was wearing sun glasses, despite the darkness of the Midgaran Slum's nights.

One couldn't fully appreciate a night in the slums, until one had experienced it for themself. The plate above head blocked any potential light offered by the moon that hung overhead in a silvery pool against the star studded sky. The only source of light were the lamp posts that decorated the street sides if they hadn't been taken out by hoodlums.

If the darkness didn't scare you off, the noises most certainly would. At any given second one could hear the groaning creaks of the plate above, or the shots of the nightly gang-fights, and the screams that soon followed. The distant barks of beasts that lurked in the shadows sent an icy breath up the spine of anyone that dared walk the streets at night. Many times a face ghostly face lurking in the corners of eyes accompanied the barks.

Obviously, none of these factors frightened either of the two Turks, as the stood at street, gazing at the legendary General Strife.

"Yes. I take it you are the two who shall be accompanying me tonight, am I right?"

"Yes sir, I'm Elena of the Turks, and this is Rude, also of the Turks."

"Very good. Let's get going, I have few ideas as to where our Avalanche friends may be." With an acknowledging nod of his head, the young general stepped off of the stoop to meet the other two. "Let's go this way, over to sector seven."

***

Biggs tossed and turned, listening to the sounds of the others sleeping, while he himself tried to join them in slumber. Flipping himself on to his back, he willed his eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. _My body wants to stay awake, fine. I'll stay awake, but nothing else is getting any sleep either!_

He gave that up after about fifteen seconds, and decided to go grab a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Yawning the entire, yet short, trip, he shuffled into the large kitchen, immediatly heading for the pantry. Picking over the shelves, he come up empty-handed.

"Damnit!" He cursed softly into the crisp air of the empty kitchen. "No one ever bothers to tell me when we're out of coffee." Dejectedly, he snapped the pantry door shut and moved out into the main part of the structure, the bar.

"Might as well go out for some," he concluded, grabbing his shoes from their spot behind the bar, and his coat from the rack near the door.

"Yeow! Its cold out here!" The man muttered as he stepped outside the door, taking care to lock it behind him. Taking in a deep breath of the brisk air, he began to walk down the nearly empty street.

There something in the air of a night in the slums that almost calmed his nerves. There was an almost musty smell that made him forget the nightmares and horrors that hid behind in the alleys and closed doors. At night, there was only him and the scenes, however horrid they may be.

He walked along the streets that he knew so well, until he reached a well-lit intersection. Along the intersection was his destination; Cyrano's Coffee House.

A small smile highlighted his facial features as he entered the business, opened all night. Something new awaited him everytime he came here, somthing or some_one_.

As he walked up to the counter, he realized that tonight it would be a some_one._ Maybe not exactly someone new, but pretty close.

"Well, well. Hello Alli."

The young girl turned away from her seat at the counter, where she sat sipping a drink and reading the newspaper. "Hey! Biggs! What're you doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, young lady," he commented, sitting on the stool next to her.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do."

"Ever try sleeping? Its a pretty nice thing to do, especially this time of night."

She let out a small laugh. "Then why aren't you sleeping right now?"

"Couldn't. So I decided to come grab a cup of coffee."

"Oh...sorry if I got you in trouble with your boss earlier," she turned to him, her blue eyes flashed with emotion.

"Huh? Oh! Nah she was just joking around, Tifa really doesn't care as long its not in excess. She's cool about things like that," he gave the a girl a small smile, a bit of his hair falling in his eyes. "So kid, ever gonna go back to school? Or are you planning on getting a job waitressing for the rest of your life?"

Alli coughed gently before answering, an almost nostalgic look on her face. "Neither. Doubt I'm around much longer."

"Umm...why do you say that? You seem pretty healthy to me."

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant I'll probably be skipping town here pretty soon." She saw the older man give her a questioning glance, so she continued. "I'm not well liked by family here, so I think I'll be heading somewhere else until they...cool off."

"If you don't mind me asking, what'd you do to piss them off?" Biggs had an eyebrow raised in a questioning stance.

"I just...sorta...drug their reputation through the mud, you could say."

***

Dreams danced through James's head that night, as he slept soundlessly. He was well accustomed to sleeping in strange or unknown places, so the sounds that passed through the walls from the outside did not bother him. He didn't stir once when a car passed by, or when the occasional gun shot rang through out the area. No for him it was just a peaceful night of rest.

A peaceful night of rest, that is, until someone burst through his door and practically leapt form the doorway to his bed, shattering his tranquil sleep.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Ahhh!!!"

His heart pounding violently, he shot up from under the sheets and stared at the figure that was now staring back at him. "Yuffie! What do you want?!"

"I can't sleep!!!" She tugged at the edge of the blankets covering the bed and pulled them over her. "It's too different from Wutai!"

"Yuffie, have you ever spent the night outside of Wutai?"

"No."

"Never?" His eyes opened wide in disbelievment.

"Well, yeah. When I was little I used to spend summers in our summer house."

"Where was that?"

"A little outside of Wutai."

"Oh..."

"I know, I know. I'm deprieved, aren't I?" She rolled her eyes.

"No. How can you say that?" His voice grew harder, yet still managing to stay kind.

"Well, for one my father never lets me do anything, for another thing, I've never been anywhere, and-"

"Yuffie, you have a father that loves you very much. He's just trying to protect you from anything that may bring you harm. I never had _anyone._ Neither did many others, and look at the home you live in! Plus a summer house! I was lucky to find a stoop to sleep on when I was making my way through life! You should consider yourself lucky."

"..." Yuffie didn't know what to say to that, she'd never thought about things that way. "I'm sorry...I'll go back to my room I guess..." With a dejected sigh, she crawled off the bed and silently left the room.

"Argh! Stupid!" James slapped his forhead, falling back down into the covers. "Why did you do that?!"

***

Elena's feet screamed in agony for a break as she followed loyaly behind Strife. _If we walk any farther, my feet are going rip themselves off and stop._ "How you holding up, Rude?"

She turned her head to the side to take a side-ways glance to her partner. "I'm ok," he answered softly. Rude didn't talk much, he really didn't think he needed to. Most people only heard what they wanted hear, so what was the point in talking?

"Think we're almost where he wants to go?"

"Maybe."

"Think we're lost?"

"Maybe."

"Think he knows what he's doing?"

"Maybe."

"Do you keep saying that to annoy me?"

He turned and gave Elena the closet thing to a smile that anyone was ever going to get out of him. "Maybe."

***

Morning came quickly, and before long, everyone (minus Biggs) had congregated in the main room of the bar.

"Where's Biggs?!" Tifa cried, after running back in from searching all of the room for their missing comrade.

"Maybe he...went out for coffee?" Reno suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why would he go out for coffee? There's a whole can sitting on the counter in there," Tifa pointed out, hands on her hips.

"Tifa, Biggs isn't what you would call the sharpest knife of the set," Wedge started, dragging his voice out. "Maybe he passed right by it and-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door, whereupon Biggs stepped in, looking like Death had drug to the depths of Hell and back.

"Hey guys...what's up?"

"Biggs? Where have you been?!"

Yawning, the man moved from the doorway to a stool, answering Tifa's question while he laid his head down. "I went out for coffee."

He never understood why this made everyone else laugh so hard...but he didn't think he wanted to.

***

"Ugh...my feet are going to hate me for the rest of my life," Elena muttered, sinking down into her favorite amrchair. It had been a rough night, and they were no closer to finding Avalanche than they had been at the start of the night. All night, it had seemed, they had merely walked the slums, searching for them. They had had no luck, unless General Strife had found something and not bothered to tell the others, which was every likely. He hadn't struck Elena as...very social. Of course, she was by no means high in rank on the social scale, but Strife...well, Strife had almost seemed like a hermit.

At least she had had Rude with her for company. Good old Rude, just the thought of him brought a smile to the Turk's face. 

For as long as Elena had been a Turk, so had the other three. Tseng, Reno, and Rude. Tseng had always had a business-like manor about him, never once letting a a genuine smile grace his mysterious features. And Reno, well Reno was the exact opposite of Tseng. Very extreme, very loud, very..._Reno._ He didn't need the flame-red hair to stand out in a crowd, his demeanor was plenty enough. His favorite past time, as far as Elena knew, was drinking at the bar, which Rude enjoyed as well.

Rude...he was an odd one, that Rude. His name didn't fit him whatsoever. He was very polite...except for the fact that his job was to kill people and such. He didn't talk much, but he was always there to lend a listening ear, and put in a kind word where he felt it was needed.

Elena was very glad that it had been Rude that had gone along with her last night on the long trip. She was also glad that it finally over, that she could get some some sleep. With this in mind, she felt her eyes drooping down, felt the world slowly melting away into nothingness...

...just as the phone rang.

"Argh!" Not bothering to sit up, she reached angrily for the phone, jerking it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Elena, this is Tseng. Strife think's he found something last night. I want you two meet me in front of the building in a half an hour. Be prepared." Click.

"Great."

***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!"

"Sir, please, just let-"

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD TAKEN ALL THE NECESAARY PRECAUTIONS!"

"Please, sir, I just-"

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I INVESTED IN THAT?" Rufus slammed his hand down on to the desk, knocking off several items, and startling the wirey Professor Hojo who stood before him. 

"I don't know what happened, they escaped is all I know."

"I ought to have your head for this, Hojo. Get out," The President waved his hand absently towards the door.

"Sir-"

"Get. Out." He closed his eyes tightly and didn't open them again until he heard the door click shut. Once it had done so, he let out a sigh. "What am I going to do? Everything is just going wrong; one after another, things are falling apart."

***

Jessie listened impatiently as General Briggs listed off a number of things that she had done wrong. Jessie honestly believed that if he thought long enough, this man could find something wrong with Heaven.

"...and don't forget that I'm expecting a call from General Strife anytime now, so take a message if anyone but him should call."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Grace, that'll be all for the moment."

"Yes sir," she switched her intercom off, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Tough day?" A voice asked her out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Her head whipped up, startled at the voice. She hadn't heard anyone come in, so it was a surprise when she looked up and saw a soldier in the room. "Oh..uh...uh..."

He cocked an eyebrow as she began to stutter. "Anything wrong?"

"No!" _Oh my...who is that? _

"Ok then, my name's Caleb Hatcher, by the way. I'm here to see General Briggs," he extended his hand to her, shrugging when she did nothing.

_Say something Jessie...the best-looking guy ever just waltzed in here and introduced himself._ "Hi." 

"Hello. Do you have a name?" His lips had a smart-alek smile placed on them, his green eyes flashing.

"Yeah." _Could he be any cuter? Well, maybe. Wait- no. _

Flipping some of his brown hair out of his eyes, he asked her, "Am I supposed to guess your name, or are you going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you." _Caleb Hatcher...what a perfect name. _

"...were you waiting for a special time?"

"Je-Grace! My name is Grace!" _Argh! I'm such a dope!_

"Well now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He flashed her another grin. "So then, I don't supposed I could get in there to talk to Briggs, noe could I?"

"Nope," she shrugged. "Sorry, he's very busy and isn't accepting any visitors or phone calls. You could leave him a message if you like, though."

"Hmm...all right. Tell him that General Strife couldn't get through on his life and called into the main station and left this message-" Caleb paused to clear his throat. "_General Briggs, I have been detained longer than I previously assumed I would be. I believe I have pin-pointed the location of Avalanche and will spend the next few days searching for them._"

Jessie's mouth hung open in shock. It couldn't be true..."He thinks he knows where Avalanche is? Really?"

Caleb gave a proud grin, then nodded. "Yup, that's my boss. Say, wanna know where he thinks they are?" He leaned in, propping his elbows on her desk.

"Ok!" She leaned in as well, most likely for a different reason than the soldier.

"Well, there's this little bar and grill that the locals in Sector Seven, and some from Six and Eight, like to go hang out at. _Tifa's Seventh Heaven_ I think is what its called."

"..."

"Is anything wrong, Grace?"

"No... nothing, um, listen I have... a lot of work to do so, would you excuse me?"

"Sure thing, beautiful! Don't forget to give your boss that message, and stop by Barrack 4b sometime. I'm in room 457. See ya doll," with a wink, the soldier hopped out of the room.

"...wow. Argh! Stop thinking about him! Call Tifa!"

***

Yuffie giggled as Reno performed a magic trick for her, an easy magic trick, but it was still a magic trick.

"Nothing up this sleeve," he motioned up his right sleeve. "Nothing up this sleeve," again, only with his left sleeve. "So where did this," he reached behind her head and pulled out a quarter, "come from?"

"That is so not impressive!" Yuffie managed to squeak out between giggles. She looked over at everyone else, Aeris and James were sitting at the table right next to theres, Reeve was at the bar talking with Biggs, and Wedge and Tifa were in the kitchen, along with a man that everyone called Barret. She had to admit, she was frightened when she first met Barret, what with that huge gun on his arm, and that grim look that seemed to be plastered on his face.

"Ah, you're just jealous because you can't do that."

"Yeah, that's it." Her attention turned back to the bar as she heard the telephone ring.

"Hello? Tifa's Seventh Heaven, Biggs speaking......Jessie? What? _What?_ Are you sure? Damn... all right. Yeah, ok. Bye." He didn't seem to notice everyone's eyes on him while he hung the phone back, his entire face stark white, then heading back to the kitchen door.

"TIFA! WEDGE! BARRET! GET OUT HERE NOW! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"


	5. Chapter 5

James Archer was once more on the run from the company that had hunted him his entire life. The company that cold-bloodedly murdered his family in the blink of an eye. For as long as he could remember he had been on the run, and now he once more taking flight, but there was one major difference between those times and now. Back then he had been alone, and now he was far from it. 

It was about seven in the evening, and he found himself and the others camped out along the countryside. The sun was just kissing the horizon, and firey colors danced through the sky, fading into a deep blue blanket of stars, shining million of light years away.

He couldn't help but watch Yuffie as she joked with Reno and Tifa. He sighed wistfully, wishing he could take back his outburst from the previous night. He hadn't meant to be harsh, it had just…popped out! _I should just go apologize…yeah. That's it. _

Just as he began to get up from his seat by the fire, a hand found its place on his shoulder.

"Hey James," Aeris's voice came from behind him.

"Aeris!" He turned around, greeting the other Cetra with a smile. "How are you, you've been really quiet. I was beginning to wonder if you hated us all."

"Hate you?!" Raising an eyebrow, she sat next to the younger man, turning to face the fire. "How could I hate you, any of you? James, you are the only other soul on the Planet that can possibly understand what I've gone through! And the others, they helped save me. I am forever in your debt."

The male Cetra gave her a long look before responding. "So why don't you talk to anyone but me half of the time? The other's don't bite you know. They're every bit as trustworthy as I am."

"I know… it's just…I'm not used to being around people that treat me as though I'm equal. You saw the environment that I've had to deal with for some time now. Even though you only spent a day there, I'm sure you can imagine what is what like spending years there. It wasn't easy."

"Well…I won't push to do anything until you think you're ready, but just know that we're here for you, we all are. Anytime you need us."

She turned back to face the young man, but was greeted with his back as he walked off in the distance. "Thank you James," she whispered softly to his fading form, "thank you."

***

Yuffie laughed heartily, along with Tifa, as Reno leapt into another one if his stories depicting one of his adventures with the other Turks.

"So, Laney and me are tied to the pole, and these guards are savages, I swear. And then in pops Rude, drunk off his ass waving his gun around like god knows what. Anyways, here comes Rude and he can't tell day from night and he's our only hope for being rescued, save for Tseng who would have rather let us die and hired new Turks than get off his butt and actually done something." He paused momentarily to cough into his hand and yawn slightly.

"So then, the guards, seeing Rude and the state that he's in, start laughing so hard I swear I thought they were going to pass out. Well, I guess we're lucky that Rude's such a good shot, because before I knew it he stumbled and BAM! Two of the guards out of four go down and don't get back up. The other two just stand there looking pretty freaked out and decide to get out of there.

"Rude, still pretty out of it, stumbles up to us and belts out, 'Hey Reno, Laney, why are you guys tied up?' That's about as far as he got before he passed out. Luckily some Shinra MP had followed him. Now, how he found us in that condition I'll never know, but I'm very glad he did."

Yuffie and Tifa continued their fit of laughter for a few more seconds as Reno ended the tale.

"That is the worst story I have ever heard Reno!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Then why did you laugh?"

"Because it was so not believable!"

"Whatever! Every word I spoke was true!"

"Mmmm-hmmm," Tifa rolled her eyes in a joking manner. "Sure Reno."

Tired of listening to people bicker, even if it was just joking, Yuffie leapt up and took off in the direction she had just seen James go. She felt she needed to set things straight between. 

__

How could I have been so insensitive last night? Gah! I'm such a jerk! He probably hates me now…The teenager let out a sigh. She wasn't used to dealing with people older than her, let alone older men! She still had yet to figure out the teenage guy's mind, how on earth was she supposed to be able to understand a _man's_?! Life just kept on throwing her curveballs it seemed.

She silenced her thoughts as she came across a small cliff. James sat at the edge, and Yuffie thought she heard him talking to someone. _Who could he be talking to? Himself? Oh wait, aren't Cetra supposed to be able to communicate with the Planet? Yeesh, I never thought that literally meant having a conversation with it._

She quietly stole nearer to him, listening intently to him. The closer she got, the more it seemed that her was just talking. Not to anyone in particular, just talking. Finally, she drew near enough to make out words. It seemed that he was reciting a poem…the young ninja halted, listening to the words the Cetra spoke.

_Sing me a song,_

And I'll give you a kiss,

A kiss worth a thousand words.

She let the lines float through her mind, painting images, and creating sounds like she'd never imagined before.

__

Tell my your tale,

And I'll give you my heart,

To hold forever in your hand.

I lose myself so quickly,

In those wondrous eyes of yours,

Shining with the brilliant hopes

Of tomorrows brand new dawn.

Shaking her head lightly, Yuffie began to advance once more, no longer disguising her steps, but the Cetra did not take notice of her.

__

.

You've changed my life,

For all time,

Never to be the same again.

Even if forever should fade,

Into time passed,

You'll still have

A special place

In my heart.

James stopped. Yuffie waited for more, but none came. It was over, the poem was over. She waited a few moments more to see if James had taken any notice of her at all, but it seemed he hadn't, so she decided to speak up.

"That was really pretty, that poem you just said."

The Cetra jumped, indicating that he truly hadn't known that the ninja was behind him. "Thanks," he murmured, not turning around.

"Umm…James?" She finished her trek to the edge, sitting cautiously next to him.

"Yeah Yuffie?" Still he didn't look at her, staring off into the distance, at the stars above.

"I'm sorry about being so…inconsiderate. I know that I haven't the slightest clue as to what you've gone through so…forgive me if I say anything that you think-"

"No, Yuffie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh last night. I was just…tired? I don't know, but I didn't mean what I said. So…let's just forget it, ok?"

He didn't see it, but it felt it. He could tell. She smiled. A genuine smile.

"Ok James."

***

It wasn't more than a few days before the weary travelers came across a small farm along the countryside. A few were hesitant at stopping and asking for help, but the majority of the group was ecstatic to see a sign of other life out in the desolate wastelands outside of Midgar.

"YES! PEOPLE! WHERE THERE'S PEOPLE, THERE'S FOOD!" One couldn't have stopped Yuffie from her sudden swirl of energy if they tried. She was on a one-way track for food.

"Yuffie! Wait up!" 

"Hey! Kid! Don't do anything stupid!"

"BITE ME, RENO!"

"No thanks!"

"Yuffie, please! Wait up!"

"HEY! SORRY, JAMES, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF YOU'RE A SLOW-POKE!"

Tifa rolled her eyes at the three. They could be so immature at times. At least Yuffie had a reason, she _was_ immature. She was a teenager, it was only natural, but those two guys just egged her on. It was awful. She had thought that Reno would be able to act his age, but no. He was every bit as immature as Yuffie, and James…well there was something about Yuffie that made James act like a kid again. Which Tifa supposed was all right. She figured he had never been able to act like a kid while he was one, so why not now? _At least they don't seemed to be worried, much. I must admit Yuffie is handling this better than I thought, maybe she isn't just some immature teenager._

***

"Hey," Yuffie halted in her tracks, nearly causing a pile-up with two men behind her. "What kind of farm is this? I don't see no fields or nothing! Aren't farmers supposed to raise crops?"

Reno scratched his head, then pointed over to a barn some ways off. "There's some stables, maybe it's a farm that raises animals."

"What kind of animals do think they raise with no fields? Cows need lots of room and chickens don't live in barns, they live in chicken coops."

James shook his head and shouldered past the other two, heading for the farmhouse, "Let's see." Without a so much as a glance back, he began to sprint towards the house.

"Huh? James? James! Wait up!" Yuffie and Reno hurried to catch up to the Cetra, surprised at his sudden burst of courage.

"Sorry, but I can't help it if you two are slow pokes!" 

***

"Should we catch up to them, or let them make complete asses of themselves at the chocobo farm?" Reeve inquired from Tifa, who was trying desperately to hold back a fit of laughter that was threatening to bloom.

"Hmmm…let them make idiots of themselves, then we'll catch up."

***

James was rapping softly on the door to the house when the other two caught up to him. There was no answer.

"Here, lemme try!" Yuffie nudged her way in front of the Cetra, giving the door a hard pounding. "Open up!!"

"Excuse me," a voice came from the side of the porch. "Can I help you three with anything?"

The small group turned to see a woman of about twenty-three standing next to the porch. Her cat-like green eyes flashed as she spoke, and her lipstick covered lips twisted into a disdainful smile. 

"Oh umm...well, we're here with our friends," Yuffie turned her head back to the field that the others were still slowly walking over, "and umm…"

"And Yuffie here decided," Reno chided in, "to come running up and make an ass of herself." He ignored the punch in the gut that he received for that comment. "I'm Reno," he winked at the girl, who still had yet to tell them her name. 

"I'm Zoë," she reached forward, extending her hand. "I take it you," she nodded to Yuffie, "would be Yuffie, and you are?" Her gaze lingered on James, giving him a questioning glance.

"Um, James. James Archer, pleasure to meet you miss."

"Miss? Don't call me miss," She stuck out her tongue a little ways, wrinkling up her nose. "Makes me sound old." 

"Sorry Zoë."

Yuffie, annoyed at not being in the middle of the attention, jumped back into the conversation. "So what kind of farm is this? Is it a farm at all?"

"Yup," Zoë answered. "It's a chocobo farm."

"So…you grow chocobos?"

"No…they _raise_ chocobos," Reno answered for Zoë.

"Oh…that makes more sense."

***

"So…you grow chocobos?" was the first thing Tifa heard as she approached the farmhouse. _Yuffie…oh my word._

"No…they _raise_ chocobos."

"Oh…that makes more sense."

"Much more sense," the blonde girl that stood next to them replied, giving Yuffie a weird look.

"Thanks for waiting for us guys," Tifa grumbled, making sure the others noticed their approach. 

"No problem, sunshine!" Reno exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. When he received only a deep frown, he bit his bottom lip and stepped off of the porch. "Umm…sorry?"

"Much better." The pathetic look on the Turks face made even the annoyed bartender smile slightly. "So who's this?" Tifa asked, nodding to the chocobo farmer.

"Oh, Tifa, everyone, this is Zoë, she owns this farm," James introduced the young woman to the others.

"Nice to meet you all," Zoë said, not bothering to ask all of their names. "Is there any particular reason you guys came out here?"

"We followed these three numskulls," Wedge pointed to Reno, James, and Yuffie who stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Well, now that we're here," Reeve concluded. "We could use some chocobos, how many do you have, uh…Zoë was it?"

"Yes," the farmer answered, dusting off her blue jeans and stepping out from the side of the porch. "I'm afraid our herd got hit by an extremely bad epidemic of Mad Chocobo Disease, so we only have about half of them. We have a little over enough if everyone doubles. That's including me by the way. I insist on going if over a certain amount of our herd is taken."

"Well um…I dunno if you really want to get involved with this," Reeve continued, choosing his words carefully. 

This seemed to amuse the young farmer. "And why is that? What, are you guys fugitives are something like that?"

"Something like that…" Biggs answered for Reeve, his eyes on the ground. Tifa cast her eyes to her old friend, he'd seemed distant all day. She'd have to ask him about it later.

"Well folks, I really don't care. You can be Avalanche for all I care, I'm not taking a risk with those birds." She looked around at the others, who seemed to exchange a conversation with their eyes. After a few moments, Tifa spoke back up.

"Well, then I suppose you should know what you're getting involved with. Zoë…allow me to introduce us, we are Avalanche, I take it you've heard of us?"

***

Wedge grunted and kicked his chocobo in the side. _Stupid bird, go faster. _He longed to pull ahead, out of hearing range from the nearest groups. He wasn't at all happy with the riding arrangements.

"Damnit Biggs, why'd I have to get stuck with you?"

His partner groaned as well, shaking his head. "Look, I'm sorry you couldn't ride with Tifa, but it could be worse!"

"How?"

"Umm…." Biggs couldn't think of an answer that would satisfy the man who rode along with him, so he decided to stop trying.

Wedge didn't seem to notice though. "And to think of who got partnered with her! Who she partnered _herself_ with!"

"Wedge, you know Tifa still isn't sure if she trusts Reno or not! She's most likely just keeping a watchful eye on him!"

"Watchful eye my ass…I swear if he makes one move on her…"

Biggs just rolled his eyes and tuned him out. Sometimes Wedge wasn't worth listening to.

***

"Yuffie, is anything wrong?" Aeris raised a questioning eyebrow at younger girl in front of her.

"I'm _fine_. Why do you ask?" Though it was obvious from the look on her face that she anything but.

"Oh, just the fact that you haven't said much except '_I don't trust that farmer-chick,'_ and you've frowned the whole trip."

"Well, since you asked," the young ninja muttered, "no I'm not."

"What's the matter?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Yeow…anything you want to talk about?"

"How can I talk about something that I don't even know what it is?!"

Aeris decided it wouldn't be wise to point out that that really didn't make any sense and restate her question. "I meant, is there anything in particular that you want to talk about?" _Anything or anyone?_

"…I don't know. This whole thing is just really weird, ya know?"

"Yeah…I know." _Boy do I know._

"I guess I'm just having a hard time adjusting to everything…and every_one._"

The half-Cetra let out a small giggle. "Oh? Anyone in particular?"

Yuffie's brow creased. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh…nothing."

***

James shifted uncomfortably in his seat on his chocobo that he shared with the newest member of Avalanche, Zoë. He wasn't why he had been chosen to ride with her, but since he himself was new, he hadn't argued.

Still it rather bothered him. Zoë kept asking him questions about the group, and he didn't have answers for anything but the basics. As she had probed further he had finally just told her that he didn't know much about the group so she should just quit asking. He felt a little bad for snapping at her, but there was just something about this girl that got under James's skin. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it bothered him enough not to trust her.

Maybe it was eyes…they way they always seemed to be locked on something. Never distant, like she was in thought, but it obvious that she was lost herself in thought quite frequently they way she chewed on her lip. Her eyes though…they never lost focus, they were always flashing. And they were so green…it was almost unbelievable. So green…they almost seemed like cat's eyes.

And James had to admit that Zoë was like cat herself. The way she moved…very quietly and swiftly. Her facial features were also incredibly sharp. If James wasn't so…wary about the farmer he would have found her most attractive.

_Unfortunately I **am** wary of her…so I don't find her attractive. Oh why, oh why did I have to get out with her?!_

***

Tifa grinned and rolled her eyes as Reno attempted to make small talk.

"So, beautiful, how are on this fine day?"

"Day? Reno, the sun went down an hour ago, I think its safe to say its night now."

"Ok then, how are on this fine _night_?"

The young woman chuckled slightly before replying. "I'm just dandy Reno, just dandy. How about yourself?"

"Couldn't be better! I'm out under a sky full of the most brilliant stars I've ever seen, I'm not being forced to kill anyone for once, and I'm saddled up on a chocobo with the girl of my dreams."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yup!" Tifa could just _feel_ the cheesy grin on his face. "Although, one thing could be better."

"What's that?"

"We could be camped right now."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just about to stop everyone."

"Sure you were."

"Oh hush!" Giving the reins a small tug, she halted the bird. "OK EVERYONE! LET'S SET CAMP!"

***

"I hope the bar's all right…" Biggs murmured as he threw some more wood on the campfire. 

"I'm sure it is, no offense Tifa, but there's not much to steal in there," Reeve said from the…comfort…of his makeshift bed.

"None," yawn, "taken, Reeve."

The group had been camped for nearly two hours now, and most of them were either asleep or close to. 

"How soon do you think we'll reach Junon?" Biggs asked Reeve, who shrugged.

"Probably late tomorrow. We're going to have to be careful. Extremely careful."

"Yeah, we should probably have people with low profiles buy the tickets for the ship ride to Costa Del Sol."

"We should have people buy them in intervals. It's look suspicious if two or three people bought ten tickets."

"Yeah…that would probably be best. How are we going to get to Wutai from there?"

"I don't know if we'd be able to get a ship to…our best bet would be an airplane of some sort…although I don't know where we'd get one."

"Isn't there some guy in that town…Rocket Town I think its called, anyway, isn't there a guy there that has some planes?"

"Yeah, actually there is, I think his names Highwind, but I doubt he'd let us use his plane."

"Who says we need permission."

"Are…are you talking about stealing?" Reeves voice took on an incredulous tone.

"Reeve, we're wanted for bigger thing than that. I doubt grand theft…plane, is gonna hurt us anymore than we already are."

"True…well, I'm going to sleep. 'Night Biggs."

"'Night Reeve."

Authors Notes: Yes, I am starting to write notes at the end of these chapters. This chapter was only about Avalanche because it gets really difficult to switch back and forth from the good and bad guys in a chapter as much as I was doing. Jessie and Alli will be written on with the bad guys because, well Jessie works for a bad guy and Alli is a Shinra. Ok [Email me][1] your comments, what you like, what you don't like, and more importantly, and this is gonna sound stupid, who you want to hook up. I think I already know who James and Tifa will, but that will most likely change throughout the story. Anyways, I'll shut up and stop rambling 'cause my friend wants me to email this to her, bye!

__

   [1]: mailto:lesleygrl@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, it appears they all disappeared without a trace."

"Without a trace? Nothing left behind?"

"No sir, the bar appears to be abandoned."

"Very well, you are dismissed, soldier."

"Yes, sir."

As she heard footsteps nearing the door, Jessie rushed back to her desk, arriving in her seat just as Caleb Hatcher walked out of the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't the prettiest gal in all of Junon. How's it goin', Grace?" With a cocky smile, Caleb strode self-assuredly over to her desk.

"I-I'm good, how are you?" _Argh! Why do I always sound like a geek when I talk to him?!_

"Fine and dandy. So how come you never came by? I mean, it's been at least three days since I saw you." Jessie couldn't help but look down as she felt his eyes skimming over her.

"Oh, umm…well I've been pretty busy here with the General. He's trying to decide whether to go help General Strife track down Avalanche or stay and lead the next attack on the Wutain forces." _He's looking at me, oh dear, he's looking at me on his own free will._

"Oh, right. I hope he decides to come help us at the battle. It's gonna be a bitch."

"Y…you're going to be fighting in it?"

"Yup!"

"Oh…" _No! Don't feel sorry about him! He's the enemy! He's scum! Don't worry about him!_

"Ah…don't worry, I'll be sure to come back alive just to see you." At this she did look up and catch his eye, which he winked at her.

"I- I'm not worried! I mean, I _am_ worried, but not specifically for you! I'm worried for anyone that has to fight in this battle!" _Good move, you've got the hottest guy you've ever seen talking to you, and then you say you aren't worried about him. What would your mother say…_

"Oh," his voice sounded almost downcast. "Well then, I better be going, I don't want to keep you away from your work. See ya, Grace." With that, he slowly left the room, leaving behind a speechless, and rather embarrassed Jessie.

"YOU IDIOT!" Throwing down the papers she held in her hand, she smacked her forehead. Hard.

"Grace? Something the matter?" In all the excitement of another visit from Caleb, Jessie had failed to notice that General Zack Briggs had entered the room.

"Oh, no, sir! Nothing!" Her arms flailing, she tried to resume a position that made it at least look like she was working,

"Well then, Grace, pack your bags. We're leaving."

"Sir?"

"You and I are going to Wutai, along with a few soldiers. President Shinra believes it would best if I meet with Lord Godo to discuss plans for a peace treaty."

"A peace treaty? Does that mean the President wants the war to end?"

Then, for the first time in all the months that Jessie had known him, General Briggs chuckled. "Oh, dear, no. It'll be good for Shinra's reputation. We have no intention of ending this war before we've thoroughly thrashed those dirty Wutains. Now hurry up, our plane leaves in two hours. I expect to meet you at the air base in no less than an hour and a half." Then, with a nod, he strode out of the room.

"An hour and a half? I don't have enough time!"

***

The girl in room 783 of the Midgar Plaza Hotel was sick of the ringing. She had been trying to sleep, and she was doing a pretty darn good job at it, until her cell phone had begun ringing of the hook. It was getting rather irritating, and it obvious that she wasn't going to get any sleep until she answered it, so she did just that.

"H…"yawn. "Hello?"

"Alli?"

"Oh, Rufus, what do you want? I was sleepin' you know!"

"Sorry," her cousin's voice sounded a little uncertain. 

"So, did you want anything?"

"I…I just wanted to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"Ah, ain't that sweet. Well, I', taking damn good care of myself. Got myself a nice hotel room, and I already made a new friend. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep. Goodbye Rufus."

"No, Alli wait!"

"What is it?" She tried hard to put the infamous Shinra ice tone in her voice, but she felt it sounded a little silly coming from her.

"Please, I just want to talk."

"So talk."

"Well…I guess I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was having an extremely tense day and I didn't mean the things I said to you."

"Mm-hmm."

"Seriously! And well, I thought, maybe we could meet up sometime. Discuss maybe you coming to work here?"

"Working? At Shinra? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice. Besides, why shouldn't you work at Shinra? After all you are a _Shinra_."

"Well, no offense Rufie, but your company is evil."

"Oh really? Alli, don't tell me you're siding with those Avalanche losers, are you?"

"No, I'm siding with the innocent victims of the pointless war that you insist must go on. Tell me, what are you gaining from this war?"

"Well, when we win-"

"How do you know you will?"

"Will what? Will win? I guess I don't know, I'm just being optimistic about it."

"Yes, you always were the optimist. Well, if you don't mind, I'll be hanging up now. Goodbye Rufus."

***

It was a sunny day in Junon, and Yuffie couldn't help but smile at all the busy pedestrians that swarmed the downtown area. She looked down at them from the safety and comfort of her hotel room on the fifth floor of the Château Royal. It seemed that everyone was shopping for the holidays today.

She sighed at the reminder of how close it was to Christmas. It just didn't feel like it, and she was so far from home. She couldn't help but wonder if she would even be home by Christmas, if she would be alive at Christmas.

_Argh! Don't think like that! Gawd, you are such a pessimist. You are going to be home and alive for Christmas. You are going to be home and alive for Christmas. You are going to be home and alive for Christmas. You are-_

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa's voice interrupted her thoughts, as the older women bounced into the room she shared with Zoë, Yuffie and Aeris.

"Hi Tifa," she smiled the brunette as she always did. She couldn't help it; Tifa's cheerful disposition was contagious. 

"So, me and some of the others are going out to check the place out; wanna come?" 

"Oh…I dunno Tifa, isn't it kinda dangerous? I mean, we _are_ in Junon after all."

Tifa waved her hand in front of her face as if that were nothing. "Nah, we're far enough into the heart of the city that they won't notice us. Please?"

"Well…"

"James is coming."

"…what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. So you in or out?"

"Hmm…" she thought for a moment longer before replying. "In."

"Yea!"

***

"What is it with you girls and shopping?" Reno asked the three females that were dragging him into yet another shop.

"What is it with you boys and not shopping?" Tifa countered, grinning at the Turk.

He merely shrugged and stated, "We have better things to do."

"Such as?" She pulled open the door to the shopping center, with the others following her in.

The 'others' included the Yuffie, Aeris, Reno, James, and Biggs. For the past hour, they had walked around the city, trying to pick up pieces of conversations that may give them a hint as to what was up. 

After about forty-five minutes of that, the girls had gotten bored and decided to check out some shops, dragging the guys along with them.

"Such as…checking out girls. Watching football. Eating. Stuff like that."

"…ok Reno." Rolling her eyes, she ran to catch up with Yuffie and Aeris, who had gotten a lead on the group.

Reno looked over at the two other guys and shrugged. "Why're we letting them drag us around on a leash? C'mon, let's go to a bar or something."

***

Jessie hurried about her small apartment, throwing clothes and such into her suitcase that lay open on her bed.

"Gawd! Its not like he didn't know about this ahead of time, so why did he just now tell me? An hour and a half? To pack? That man is so irritating!"

A few minutes later, she actually had everything packed. Although she was positive she had ruined her new sweater in the process. Hesitantly, she checked her watch. Only fifteen minutes to spare. 

"Crap, I better get a move on!"

***

"Hey, I think Jessie's living somewhere around here," Biggs said aloud, not really caring that none of the others were paying attention to him.

He, along with Reno and James, were wandering aimlessly around the city of Junon after ditching the girls at a store. Reno and James were deep in conversation of some sort, and Biggs was getting very bored very fast.

"Do you guys know how to get back to the hotel?"

The other's conversation halted immediately. 

"You don't?" James's voice was a little shaky.

"Hey, I'm following you two."

"Uh-oh…"

***

Jessie was in a bigger rush than she could ever remember being in before. Quickly looking both ways before crossing the busy intersection, she continued her sprint through downtown Junon. She had considered taking a cab, but at this time of day at this of year, traffic was practically at a stand still.

_I didn't even have time to try and contact the others! I hope their- DAMN IT!_

Before she could finish her train of thought, she slammed into an unsuspecting pedestrian. 

"Damn it!" That two-word phrase was quickly becoming one of her favorites. "Doesn't anyone watch where they're going in this town?"

"Sorry Jess, I doubt Reno meant any harm." Quickly, she looked away from the spilled contents of her suitcase, and saw the familiar, cocky grin of Biggs looking down at her.

"Biggs!!!"

"Hey Jessie-girl." He out-stretched his hand to her, helping her up. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"The militaries air base. I'm going with General Briggs to Wutai for a peace talk."

"Peace talk?" Reno stepped over to the two, curiosity painted all over his face.

"Um…it's not what you'd think. Shin-"

"Shinra's just trying to make their appearance look better, right?" She nodded. "Bastards. Oh, I'm Reno by the way."

"Hello, I'm Jessie. You're right about Shinra, how'd you know?"

"I'm sort of a Turk."

"Oh." She turned to the last member of the group. "And you would be?"

"James. Nice to meet you miss."

"Just Jessie. So where are you guys going?"

"We're just wandering around trying to find our hotel again. You know the rest about where we intend to go."

"Right, well I have to hurry, so maybe I'll see you in Wutai. Bye!"

***

"Guess who we saw," Biggs stated as soon as he entered the hotel room he shared with Wedge and Barret. 

"Who?" Wedge asked rather uninterestedly from where he lay on his bed.

"Jessie."

"Really?" Suddenly, he seemed interested. "Where? What'd she say? Where is she now?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there buddy. We rain into her, well, _Reno_ ran into her on the street. She said that she was headed towards the airbase because she had to accompany General Briggs on some trip to Wutai where they'll be conducting some bogus peace talks."

"Bogus?"

"Yeah, Shinra's just trying to get the image looking better."

Barret, who had remained silent through all this, finally spoke up. "Damn Shinra."

"Yeah," Biggs swore lightly. "Damn Shinra. Hey are the girls home yet?"

"…they didn't come back with you three?"

"No…"

***

"Ok, we are officially lost!" Aeris shook her head from her seat on the street bench while Yuffie and Tifa frantically ran around.

"No," she replied to the Avalanche leader's comment. "We aren't lost. We're in Junon. Do either of you two remember what street our hotel was on?"

Yuffie, exasperated and rather annoyed, turned to look at her. "If we knew that, do you think we'd still be out here in the cold?!"

"Yuffie, I was just asking, And its not at all cold out here."

"Sure, maybe not for you! You've got a long dress on! I've shorts and a tank top over here! Let's just go and ask someone where the hell we are!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa interjected before the Cetra could make another comment. "I'm sorry that we're lost. I know its cold out, but standing around complaining isn't going to do us any good! Come on, let's go find a pay phone." With a word more, she began walking down the dimly lit street.

Yuffie and Aeris followed suit, falling into step a few paces behind Tifa.

"What goods a phone gonna do us if we have no idea where we are?" The ninja asked the Cetra, not caring that she didn't receive an answer.

A few moments passed before any of them said anything else, and it was Aeris that spoke up. "Have any of guys noticed the buildings that we're passing look an awful lot alike…"

"So?" Tifa asked from ahead.

"Hey! Now that you mention it, these buildings look a lot like the soldier's barracks back in Wutai."

That halted all three of them.

"Wait, soldier's barracks? Wouldn't those be on the military grounds though?" Tifa asked.

"Well, yeah."

"But then how come we didn't come across any big fences or guards or things like that?"

"Well, it takes time to build a base, especially in a city. They probably just have night watchmen."

"Which, what, were on a coffee break when we some how stumbled in here?"

"Well they don't have enough men to form a full circle around the place! Maybe we got lucky and crossed when they were out of site."

"So then," Aeris interrupted. "What's to stop us from getting found? I mean our luck has to ran out sometime."

They just stood there, looking at each other, until suddenly a voice hollered out, "Hey! Who are you? You shouldn't be here!"

Yuffie immediately turned to Aeris. "You just had to say it!"

All of a sudden , a swarm of six soldiers had them surrounded.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Say how'd you get up here anyway?" The man who had previously yelled at them asked.

"Um…we got lost. We were trying to find our hotel," Tifa answered for them.

"You can say that again, you're pretty far out you know."

"Well then, I don't suppose any of you boys would mind showing us back into town, would you?"

The soldier faltered for a moment, then glanced around at two others, before nodding. "Alright, you don't seem like much of a threat."

"Thanks." She turned to the other two, who stepped forward, then went to meet the soldiers, their heads turned toward the ground.

"Hatcher!" The leader barked at one of the others, who perked up immediately.

"Yes sir?"

"Why don't you escort these," his head turned back to the girls, "ladies back to town."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, I hope its not too much trouble," Tifa, her head still turned away from them, replied.

"No problem," The soldier that the leader had called Hatcher said as he stepped forward, his eyes flashing in the moonlight. 

"Ok then," the leader started, "everyone back to their posts!" Then, as quickly as they had come, all but Hatcher and the leader dissipated onto the grounds.

"Ladies, this way," Hatcher nodded forward and began heading the way they had come in. After a moment, he paused and waited for them to catch up. 

"Thank you for doing this um…Hatcher was it?" 

"Call me Caleb." He caught her eye and grinned at her, then faltered slightly. "Um, excuse me miss, I need to go…ask my commander something." Turning, he shot back off towards the leading officer. Tifa gave the others a worried look, which Yuffie returned ten fold.

After a few moments of quiet conversing, Caleb, along with the leading officer both came back to the girls.

"Um, it seems there's some trouble," the commander slowly started. "Would you mind staying on the base a moment longer?"

"Actually, yeah. We would mind."

His eyes narrowed and before she could blink, he had reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Well, Miss Lockheart. I guess there's nothing you can do about that."

"The young woman's eyes widened before yelling to her companions, "RUN!"

***

It was well past midnight and Reno was starting to panic.

"I shouldn't have just run off on them!"

"Reno," James rationalized, "it wasn't just you. Biggs and I went as well so don't put all of the blame on your shoulders!"

They were all gathered in the room that Biggs, Wedge, and Barret shared. They had been for a few hours.

"But it was my idea! If something happens to them, it will be my fault!"

"Reno!" Reeve jerked the young Turk's arm and brought him closer to him. "It's not your fault, and nothing will-"

Before he could finish he sentence, the door burst open and a rather worn Aeris and Yuffie popped into the room.

"Hey!" Reeve, along with Barret, Biggs, and James, rushed over to the door to meet them. Before the two girls could get a word in, questions and comments were being hurled at them left and right.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guys, let them breathe!" Reeve made the others back off a little and let the two into the room.

"Yuffie, Aeris," Reno kneeled down in front of the bed he stood before. "Where's Tifa?"

There was a lull in conversation as the two looked at each other, then towards the ground.

"Gone," Aeris answered finally.

"Gone? What happened to her?"

"We were walking around, looking for the hotel when we accidentally stumbled onto the military grounds. They found us but didn't realize who were until we were already leaving with someone to show us the way back to town. Tifa got captured. I'm sorry, there's was nothing we could have done, there was too many to fight."

***

General Strife, flanked on each side by a Turk, stepped into the military compound, listening to what the soldier with them was saying.

"They literally just wandered on here, it was a stroke of great luck."

"If it was such great luck, why didn't you capture all three of them?" Elena asked, an icy tone to her steady voice.

"Now, now, at least they got one," Strife scolded her, then turned back to the soldier. "Who was it that you captured?"

"Um, Tifa Lockheart, sir."

"Excellent, good work soldier."

"Th-thank you sir!" It was a rare thing, being praised by General Cloud Strife.

"That's all we need for now, dismissed." They had reached the holding cells, and Strife was anxious to see the prisoner.

As soon as they were in the long corridor of cells, another soldier strode up to the group. "You're here to see the Avalanche prisoner, sir?"

"Yes."

"Right this way, sir." He showed them to a cell near the end of dreary hall. He fumbled with a ring of keys for a moment, then unlocked the cell and showed them in.

"Here she is, just holler when you're done!" With a nod, he left the room.

Strife's eyes immediately locked on the girl in the center of the room. She was small, very petite, and her chocolate brown locks of hair spilled out onto the floor next to where she lay. Her head was turned to the floor, and she didn't even seem to realize that was no longer alone. 

Slowly, he stepped forward, nearing her. As he drew closer, her head came up, and her eyes locked on his.

"I'm not going to talk, so you might as well just shoot me now," she muttered, almost under her breath.

"Talk?" He questioned her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not going to tell you where the others are." Their eyes remained locked.

"Oh, we didn't expect you to. We believe it is safe to assume that they will come for you. And when they do, we will be ready." Breaking eye contact, he turned Elena and Rude. "Alright, let's go."

He waited a few seconds after they had left before he made a move for the door. Once he got there, he turned back around, facing her. He gave one last look in the eye before leaving, whispering one last question so low she almost wondered if he actually asked it.

"Who are you?"

Author's Notes: Yea! Finally finished this chapter. Sorry it was so hastily written, but I felt as though I had goofed off long enough and wrote most of it yesterday. I know I had the one scene laid out for a nice little action sequence, but I can't write action yet. Maybe by the end of this I will, but not yet. Oh, I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Tseng strode briskly into the president's office, taking a seat in a chair as he did so. "You wanted to me, sir?"

"Yes, Tseng, what is this I hear of that boy…what was his name…Reno, I believe?" Tseng nodded unsteadily. "Well," the young president continued. "What is this I hear of him running off and joining Avalanche? Please tell me they're just water-cooler-rumors."

"Actually…no, they're not. They're true. Reno has turned his back on the Turks, and we believe it was he that helped the prisoners escape."

Rufus made a disdainful clicking noise with his tongue. "Tseng, Tseng, Tseng…what am I going to do with you? You just keep with holding information."

"Well, sir, we've already made up for it! We've replaced Reno with someone who far exceeds Reno's abilities, and we've even gotten them in as a spy!"

"Hmm…very well then. But next time something of this nature happens I want to be notified as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Very well, dismissed."

***

Zoë smiled from the security of her bed. Avalanche was quite possibly the stupidest group of people she had ever met.

_I can't believe they don't even suspect anything. And now that that Lockheart girl's gone and gotten herself captured, my job'll be a piece of cake. Tseng will be so proud of me…_

Rolling over, she yawned slightly, and few more thoughts fluttered around her head, but she was soon fast asleep.

***

James couldn't sleep. And it wasn't his fault. It was the person that was tossing and turning in the bed next to him that was keeping him awake.

"Reno?"

Grumble.

"Reno!"

Sigh. "What?"

"Relax. No one blames you."

"That's not true."

"Oh? Who blames you then?"

"I do."

James let out a heavy sigh. "Reno…I know I can't change your mind about this, but please, trust me. No one else blames you. And don't worry about Tifa. She seems strong. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I hope she can."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Huh? No! Well, I mean, yeah she's my friend and all, but I don't _like_ her, like her."

"Sure."

"Hey, you're one to talk!"

"Shh…lower your voice, I don't wanna wake Reeve. What do you mean I'm one to talk?"

"Oh please, we all know you and that little ninja girl are head over heels for each other."

"What?! Me and…and Yuffie? Whatever!"

"Hey, let's just say we're even, and try and get some sleep, alright?"

"Alright. Goodnight Reno."

"'Night James."

***

While the rest of her team was safely tucked away in their beds at the hotel, Tifa Lockheart shivered in her cell. She couldn't shake the eerie feeling that had first crept up on her when Cloud had entered her cell.

_At least they're not going to kill me…yet. Oh guys, hurry up and get down here! I don't know how long I can keep my sanity in a place like this…_

The young woman shivered once more, then curled back up into a ball, hoping to get some sleep.

Outside her cell's door stood two soldiers. One of them stood, leaning on the wall to right of the door, and one of sat with their back on the door.

"I hate night watch! It's so…boring!" The one standing spit on the floor, as if to prove his disdain.

"Ah, shut your mouth, Reice. At least this got us out of battle."

"Hatcher, what is wrong with you? We could have finally been seeing some serious combat, and you're glad we're not? Man, you are such a wuss."

"I am not a wuss, I'm just smart enough to realize that this means we won't be dying quite as quickly! So just…shut up."

Reice let out a small chuckle, then slid down so that he, too, was sitting. "So what's this I hear about you having the hots for Briggs secretary?"

Caleb's head whipped around faster that thought possible. "Where'd you hear that?"

This only fueled Reice's laughter. "It's everywhere, man."

Hatcher grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, so I think the girl's cute, is there something wrong with that?"

"You think she's cute? Is that it?"

"Yes! And even if it was more than that, what would it matter?" 

Reice suppressed any farther laughter. "No, no I suppose it wouldn't."

"Good. Then let it drop."

"Very well."

***

Far away in the distant city of Wutai, Jessie sighed thankfully as she lowered herself on to her soft bed.

_Oh goodness, sometimes I hate my job. Why couldn't Tifa have been put on the undercover assignment?_ Thinking about that for a second, she answered her own question. _Probably because she runs the bar…yeah I'll bet that's it. Oh great, now you're talking to yourself in your mind. Go to sleep!!_

It was rather weird, trying to sleep when it was still light outside, but General Briggs had insisted that they get some sleep, most likely because he himself looked thoroughly beat.

_I'm never going to get to sleep…I wonder how the team's doing? Maybe I should call them…wait, no that might a little risky here._ She sighed once more. _I wonder how Caleb is…no! Don't think about Caleb! He's dirty! He's the enemy! Just don't think about him…don't…think…_ With this unfinished thought in mind, she fell asleep.

It was a sound sleep, for she didn't wake up when Briggs slowly opened her door to check on her. 

Looking things over for a moment, he decided he was satisfied and went back to his room. On the way back he tried to think of what had possessed him to check on his secretary, but honestly didn't know. Habit, he supposed. He used to do the same thing with his younger sisters when he had still lived at home. 

As he entered the room, the general yawned and sat down on the bed. It was going to take awhile before he would get used to Wutain time. Hopefully, though, he wouldn't have to.

_Let's keep this short and to the point, I don't want Godo thinking Shinra and Junon have gone soft._

Then, he too was overtaken by weariness, and fell back onto his bed. _Ok, just a few minutes…of…sleep…_

***

Alli Shinra stepped gingerly out of the hot shower she had just taken. It was about eight in the morning and she wanted to get an early start on the day. She had spent all of the previous day in bed, either sleeping or watching television, but she didn't want to do that again. Besides, she wanted to try and catch Biggs again. She hadn't seen him in almost a week.

"Ack," She looked at her reflection in the fogged over mirror. "I'm a mess!" After working furiously on her hair and makeup for a good forty-five minutes, she finally left the hotel room bathroom and went to her bag to pick out an outfit.

"Why don't I have anything to wear? Oh yeah, probably because I'm poor!" She looked up from the pile of clothes she had spread across the bed. "Why am I talking to myself?"

After awhile, she found an outfit that suited her tastes, then finally left the hotel, and made her way back to _Tifa's Seventh Heaven_.

Or at least, what was left of it. Upon reaching the street that it resided on, the smell of smoke filled her nostrils and she immediately noticed the burnt lot where the bar had once been. Several people were milling about the ruins and she hurried up to one of them.

"What happened?!"

The man looked at her like she had grown a third eye. "You don't know?"

"No, tell me!"

He looked around for a moment before replying, "It got burnt down."

"Well I know that! Was anyone inside? Was anyone hurt? How did it happen?"

"No one was inside, it's been closed for several days. Therefore no one was hurt. As for who did it…that should be easy."

"Why do you say that?"

His stare grew even more incredulous. "Who else would burn down the hideout of Avalanche? Them damn Shinra, that's who!"

"Av…oh man!" She mentally slapped herself. _You just had to get the hots for a guy from Avalanche! Way to go!_

"Wait, so did…Avalanche…get out alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine. They got out a day or two before this happened. They must have known Shinra was coming."

"Right…ok, thanks!" Without a word more she took off in the direction she came. She had work to do.

***

Yuffie yawned and sank deeper into the chair she currently occupied in James, Reno, and Reeve's room. She looked wearily at the others. Everyone was tense, but no one so much as Reno. 

The Turk was pacing back and forth in the room, dodging people left and right. He dressed very sloppily, even for him. His pants were wrinkled, looking like he had slept in them, and he hadn't bothered to button up his shirt. Not that Yuffie was complaining about that.

"Ok…ok…ok…" He kept repeating that over and over and over.

"Reno," Wedge began, "Calm done. Having a stressed out Turk never did anyone any good."

"Alright," with a heavy sigh, he threw himself on to his bed, landing next to Zoë. 

"So, what do we do?" Wedge asked everyone.

"Try and get Tifa out, duh!"

"Yuffie, try and act serious about this, please?"

"Sorry, James."

"C'mon guys, what're we gonna do?"

"We're thinking Wedge!"

"Biggs, you think?"

"Shut up!"

"Will you two quit arguing!"

"Ah, make us, Reeve."

"Why doesn't everyone just shut up!" They all turned to see Aeris glaring at them. "We're never going to get anywhere if we keep bickering!" A hush fell over the small room, and no one's eyes would meet each other. "Now then, does anyone have an idea about what we could do?"

***

Elena sighed as she and Rude waited for Strife to speak. She had to admit that, although she didn't like this man, he had a certain way about him that demanded respect. He was very quiet, and a bit spacey at times, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"We shall be heading to Wutai to join the peace talks," the general informed the two Turks. "You're commanding officer will be meeting you there, and we will be transporting the victim with us as well."

"How soon will we be leaving?" The blonde woman couldn't wait to get out of the barracks.

"This afternoon, I'd like to wait for Avalanche, but they need us as soon as possible."

"Alright then."

***

The president of Shinra Incorporated took a deep breath before entering the conference room, which he could hear from behind the large oak door, was buzzing with the latest water-cooler gossip. 

Exhaling, he swung the door open and entered the room. All conversation was brought to a halt.

"Good morning, everyone," He mumbled, almost shyly, taking his seat at the head of the long table.

"Good morning, sir," As usual, the first to respond was Scarlet. She just loved to make a good impression on a man with power. Rufus hated her.

Glancing around, Rufus noticed an empty seat. "Where's Reeve?"

No one answered. He had been gone several days, maybe a week. Hadn't Rufus noticed this by now?

"Umm…" Scarlet, noticing that no one else was going to speak, decided to answer. "He's…uh…gone."

"And no one bothered to tell me this?"

"I guess…not."

Rufus sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Well, I hope you're all ready for the Wutain peace talks, because you're all going. I want you all to examine everything they have down there. Don't anything get by unnoticed. Now then, we leave in about two hours. Everyone should be at the heli-pad on top of the building then." 

***

"Ok, so Reeve," Biggs started, going over the plan they had conceived. "You don't think that Shinra will have alerted the Junonian forces about you or Reno, right?"

"Right. They don't want bruise their image."

"So, we'll have you two take me and Yuffie in as 'prisoners' that you caught, and hopefully they'll lead us to Tifa. Wedge, you and Barret will be waiting outside along with James. Aeris, you and Zoë will wait back here and if you don't hear anything from any of us in three hours, I want you to get in contact with Jessie. Her cell phone number on the table by the window. Everyone got it?"

The others all nodded.

"Ok, so everyone go and get some sleep," Biggs concluded, "and we'll meet here at midnight. It should approximately twenty-five minutes to walk there, and another ten or so for briefing. By then they will be on guard switch, and we'll have a small window or opportunity. Remember, they will most likely be expecting us, so above all, don't make stupid mistakes. Be on your best guard and don't let yourself become another victim."

Sensing that he was done, everyone slowly got up, and left to go to their own rooms.

"Good night guys, see you in a few hours."

***

Yuffie sat uncomfortably on Aeris' bed, looking at the older woman.

"I'm really nervous about this, Aeris. What if I mess up?"

"Yuffie," The Cetra's voice, as usual, was calm and soothing. "You told me yourself that you are a trained fighter. And you're a very rational person. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

The young ninja sighed. "Easy for you to say, you get to stay back here with Zoë. I have to go into the mouth of hell with all the guys!"

Aeris laughed at the younger girl. "Yuffie! You're blowing things way out of proportion. I doubt that the people in the base even notice anything before we're long gone on the ship. Reeve and Reno both agreed that Shinra was too proud to have told anyone that two of their highest ranking officials joined the resistance to their cause. You'll be fine."

"Yeah…I hope. Hey, where's Zoë?"

***

"-and they'll be heading your direction at about the time of the nightly guard switch. It will be everyone except me and the half-Ancient chick, Aeris. We're staying behind in case anything happens to them." Zoë laughed into the receiver of the payphone. "I swear, I don't know what the big deal about them is. They're all a bunch of whiny, lovesick losers that decided that they didn't like this big company. I really don't see any harm in them."

_"Now, now, don't get to confident. Reno was a Turk after all,"_ The voice on the other line chuckled. _"And a damn good one at that. Plus they've got that little guy that used to be in SOLDIER…what's his name?"_

"Biggs, sir?"

_"Yeah, Biggs. Plus they got that gun toting maniac, and that annoying ninja girl. Just don't forget to be careful. I don't need to lose another Turk this soon."_

"Yes sir. I think I better go, I don't want them getting suspicious."

_"Good idea, I'll talk to you later."_

"Yes sir, good bye." Just as she was hanging the lobby's pay phone up, she noticed Reno walking towards her.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked casually, leaning up against the booth.

"No one."

"No one? You were just talking into the phone for the hell of it?" With a raised eyebrow he gave her a 'What? You think I'm an idiot that's just gonna go away?' look.

"It was just…my boyfriend alright?"

"Ooooh, Zoë has a boyfriend, huh?" His look quickly turned from pissed off to amused. "How come you never told us before?"

"What, I have to tell you every detail of my life? Why do you care anyway?" Her cat-like eyes slanted to an even more extreme angle.

"Hey," the man threw his hands up in defense. "Who said I cared? I was just curious."

"Well, stop being curious. Its annoying. Good night, I'm going to bed, not that _you_ need to know." With one final glare, she stormed up the staircase.

"Ouch." 

"I don't think she likes you, Reno." From the small adjoining bar to the right of the lobby, James came into view.

The redhead chuckled. "I guess not."

"You seem a lot calmer," the Cetra noted.

"Yeah, I guess I'm being optimistic."

"Nothing wrong with that, I think we all are. Probably thinking about how Tifa would handle this."

"Yeah…" He sighed. "She is always pretty hopeful." _Not to mention just plain pretty…ah! Stop thinking like that!_

"Reno, don't worry. Everything is going to work out, go get some sleep."

"Yeah, good idea. You should too," he added, beginning to head towards the stairs.

"Don't worry about me."

"I won't, bye James."

"Bye Reno."

***

Back in Wutai, Jessie watched the stars of the Wutain night sky from the safety of her room's balcony. It was about four-thirty AM in their time, but only about eleven-thirty PM in Junon.

_I might as well start checking this place out. Someone in Avalanche should be familiar with what's going on around here._

Stretching as she stood, the young woman stepped lightly down the wrought iron, spiral staircase that connect her room with the courtyard. In the middle was a large fountain, at the moment it was turned off, but she could just make out two-figures conversing by it.

"So you think Avalanche has an inside source _other_ than those two Shinra employees that work with them now?" That was General Briggs, so who was the other?

"_EX_-Shinra employees, you mean, and yes, I do. Someone who's close to the war. Neither the technical worker, nor the Turk would have access to the kind of information that Avalanche has about the war and what goes on back in Junon." Jessie didn't quite recognize the voice, but it sounded extremely familiar.

"Well…there aren't that many people who could be helping them…you and me are out. Who else could it be?"

"Well, I was considering maybe another high up agent, but even they don't have the kind of information that Avalanche has. It has to be someone close to one of us that knows everything going on." Who was that? Jessie knew she knew who it was…

"That could only be…a secretary?" _Uh oh…_

***

Reno tightened his grasp on Biggs' wrist slightly as they were approached by a guard.

"Are these the prisoners?" She asked, adjusting her helmet.

"Yes," Reno answered, glancing quickly at Reeve, who was guiding Yuffie.

"Right this way," she began to lead them past several halls of cells, only stopping when they reached the entrance to a different room.

She took out her key ring and quickly unlocked the door.

"In here," the guard gestured into the dark room and the group stepped lightly into it. Coming up behind them, the guard flipped the light switch revealing a circular, cement room…

With about a dozen guards inside.

"What the…" Reeve began.

The guard behind them chuckled. "What? You think we're stupid?" By now the four, Biggs and Yuffie both free from the grips of the others, were tensed and getting into fighting stances. "Ha! Maybe you do! Even you can't beat this many of us!"

"No…" Yuffie, concluded slowly. "But we can run like hell!" Turning quickly, she shot her foot out and delivered a swift kick to the woman's head, causing her to fall to the ground, stunned. "Let's go!"

The others didn't need her to say anything, they were already on their way out. As the passed the rows of cells, they could hear the guards tailing them, and even more joining the chase.

"Hurry up!" Biggs called from his place in the lead, several feet in front of the others. Reno was bringing up the rear, though he could go quite a faster. 

They were rapidly approaching the door they had entered through when a shot rang out.

"Whoa!" Yuffie yelled. 

"Don't stop!" Biggs hollered back to them. "We're almost there!" Within a few moments, they had safely exited the building…but they were a person short.

"Where's Reno?" Reeve, was the first one to panic.

"Oh my god he's dead! They shot him and now he's gone!" Yuffie was the next. They were still running, now on their way to the rendezvous point to meet the others.

"…damn it!" Biggs swore lightly under his breath as they reached the group gathered just beyond the makeshift fence.

"What's wrong?" Wedge asked. Before anyone could answer, he spoke back up. "Where's Reno?"

***

The object of their curiosity was at the moment, sprawled on the floor in incredible pain. The bullet had struck him in the lower abdomen, and he was barely clinging to conciseness. 

"Alright everyone, back to your post. Hatcher! You and Reice come here and help me move this idiot to the infirmary, I don't think Strife wants them dead yet. You guys will be on the first flight available out to Wutai tomorrow morning." It was the female guard's voice, Reno thought, but couldn't be sure. Everything was blurry, and everything sounded like it a ways off and it was echoing slightly. 

"Yes, ma'am," another rang out, and before he knew it, Reno was being picked up and drug off.

"Jeez…he bleeding everywhere…" was the last thing he heard before blackness took over.

***

Aeris waited by the window for the others to return. It was almost one. She was on her last nerve, but Zoë, who was sitting on a bed flipping through a magazine, seemed fine.

"I can't believe you're this calm," the half-Cetra commented. "I'm practically pulling my hair out."

"Practically?" Zoë smiled. "I guess I'm just not worried, I mean they all seem like pretty capable fighters. I'm sure they're fine. Besides, If they weren't, wouldn't they have called by now?"

"I suppose…but that doesn't make me feel any better." The brunette sighed and turned her head back to the window. After a few minutes of silence, Zoë spoke back up.

"You know, maybe-" 

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

The two girls looked at each other, the Aeris ran to the door, throwing open.

"Oh my god! Are you guys ok?" The group piled back into the room, looking quite beat up.

"We ran into a bit of trouble," Biggs was the first to answer. "They knew we were coming."

"Where's that one guy…Reno, and Tifa? You didn't find her?" Zoë spoke up from her seat on the bed.

"Not," Wedge answered, "exactly. Didn't get close to finding Tifa, and as far as we know, Reno got shot and captured.:

"As far as you know?"

"Hey!" Yuffie interjected. "We were running! Trying not to get knocked off. We didn't notice Reno was gone until a few seconds after the shot, by then we were outside."

"Yeah," Biggs continued for her. "After that we met up with the others and began to head out, but ran into a small group of SOLDIERS that happened to be on the base at the time. Weren't too many of them but they put up a damn good fight." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So now we're missing Reno and Tifa," Aeris concluded.

"Yeah…"

"Umm…" Reeve spoke up. "We still have our boat to catch tomorrow. I don't know about you guys, but I feel it would be best if we got out of here as soon as possible. It's obvious that we can't break the base by ourselves, but maybe with Wutai's help we could."

Everyone thought about this for a few moments. What to do…what to do. Leave their friends behind in hopes of getting more help…or stay and possibly get captured themselves.

In the end, everyone agreed to go ahead and catch the boat.

"Alright then," Biggs, concluded, jumping into the role of leader. "Everyone get some sleep, and we'll meet in the morning. Get everything you could possibly have here packed, cause we check out in the morning. Good night."

***

The sun beat down on the city of Wutai, even in the months of winter. The temperature, however was comfortable enough to walk outside in without frying. 

Elena and Rude stood in the courtyard next to their boss, Tseng. They were listening to General Strife.

"Another member of Avalanche was captured last night. Your run away Turk, I believe. He's being flown here as we speak. I thought you might be interested in that." 

"Thank you," Tseng answered for them.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting now, so, I'll see you guys around," He waved to them before turning and heading towards the main building of the Wutain fortress. 

_God I hate these meetings. It's bad enough I have to act like I want the war to stop, but the damn Shinra executives will be up there…_ He shuddered as he rounded a corner in the building, on his way to he conference room. Before long, he saw Zack turn a corner a few feet ahead.

"Hey! Wait up," jogging for a moment, he was soon in step with the other general. "Are you as excited about this as I am?"

Briggs rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, we have to face a bunch of idiots…and _Hojo's _going to be there." The dark haired man's eyes slanted, as did Strife's.

"Just try and stop me if I begin violently stabbing him through the chest, ok?"

Zack chuckled. "You got it."

***

Everyone else was already in the conference room when the two general's entered the room. They could feel everyone's eyes on them, but one pair stuck out. Hojo.

Indeed, Hojo was watching the two younger men closely, enjoying seeing two of his original projects again. He remembered working on them as if it were yesterday…

~~~ _Five Years Ago ~~~_

"Sir, the two subjects are ready for infusion," a young lab worker told Hojo, who grinned in reply.

"Good." Ah, it would e a day to go down in history! The men to ever be infused pure liquid Mako. It was momentous! 

Five Hours Later

"He's losing vital signs…" the lab worker warned Hojo, "I don't think he's strong enough."

"Nonsense! Strife was supposed to be the strongest of all the test subjects," Hojo dismissed her warnings. "And the other boy survived just fine. Just keep him alive for a few more minutes, I'm almost done."

"Sir…he's stopped breathing…we've got him on a respirator, but I'm afraid if you keep up there could be brain damage."

"I thought I told you to pipe down. Just a few more…there! Done!"

~~~~~~~

Hojo chuckled at the memory. It had turned out to be a success. Cloud Strife was now the finest of Shinra generals. Oh, sure there had been a little brain damage. Nothing to extreme, though. A little memory loss. And he had a little…well, psychotic. But, hey, that never killed anyone. Had it?

Author's Notes: Another chapter, another kidnap, another little flashback. These are the days of their lives. Sorry, I'm home sick from school at the moment, and I'm pretty doped up on cold medicine. I've reached my happy place. ^_^ Ok, so next chapter Avalanche will be reaching Costa Del Sol, and Shinra will…well, you just have to wait and find out. But it will be big. I promise. And maybe even some more romance since it's so close to Valentine's Day! That is, if I finish the next chapter of FF6 fic before then, and there's ALWAYS romance in that. *laughs* Oh well, now I'm off! I hope you enjoyed this section. Oh! One more thing, the layouts of places are gonna be pulled purely from my mind. Every city will basically be a fortress because of…well, the war. Duh. So that's why places are so screwy. Ok, now I'm to go cough up a lung and sleep. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

_"Damn…what did they do to him?"_

"Shot him…damn near killed him to. He should be fine though…mainly blood loss."

"…I think the president wants us to be on our toes. Thing's are going to get pretty hectic really soon."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go find Tseng."

Reno heard all of this, though he wasn't sure if he was awake.

_Oh god I feel like a train ran me over…_ Struggling for a moment, the man tried to open his eyes. Once he was successful, he wished immediately he hadn't been. 

White light poured into his eyes, blinding his very rapidly. Practically as soon as he had opened them, he snapped them back shut.

_Jeez…where am I?_ Ignoring the pain that was shooting through his head, he tried to sit up, only to find that he couldn't lift anything either than his head and neck.

"What the…?" he finally managed to say. Then, wincing as he did so, he slowly opened his eyes to see what tying him down.

"God damnit!" Restraints, six of them. One across his chest and shoulders, one at each wrist, one across both of his thighs, and one at each ankle.

"Ah, I see our little patient is awake," a voice came from the door to the right. Whipping his to the side, the redheaded man saw a woman wearing a lab coat. "Feeling any better?"

Ignoring her question, Reno responded with one of his own. "Where am I?"

"Wutai's military compound's infirmary. I'm Dr. Kojek."

"…why am I in Wutai?"

"You were captured by Junonian/Shinra soldiers at Junon. President Shinra wanted you transported here during the…peace talks."

Suddenly, something dawned on Reno. "Wait a minute, did you say Dr. Kojek?" She nodded. "I thought you were a doctor for Shinra?"

The woman began heading for the door, turning back to answer his question just before she exited the room. "I am."

***

Rufus Shinra eyed Lord Godo, who sat across from him at the elegant table of the grand conference room. Wutains had always liked things over-exaggerated. It showed in their architecture and art. 

"Shall I start off this meeting or would you like to?" The elder man started, eyeing Rufus questioningly.

"You may."

Godo nodded. "Very well." Taking in a deep breath, he began. "I feel this war is unnecessary." Rufus nodded in agreement to this. "We're wasting valuable economic resources. Whole cities are being flushed out and ruined everyday. Families are being torn apart." Rufus couldn't help but notice the extra emphasis he added to this last phrase, but chose to ignore it.

"I agree completely-" The young president began.

"Thank you."

"Which is why this war must end. Today."

"Excellent! I was hop-"

"Uh, uh, uh," Rufus wagged his finger at the elder man. "You didn't let me finish. Yes, I want this war to end today. But only because I'm tired of these useless battles. I want control of Wutai, and I want it now."

Everyone in the room could see the rage building behind the Lord of Wutai's eyes. "And just how do you plan on accomplishing this?"

Shinra's eyes darkened as well as he replied, "Don't play stupid with me, old man."

Godo sighed, slumping in his chair. _How could I have let myself fall for this…I've let done my country._ "The Sister Ray." Rufus nodded, even though it hadn't been a question. "May I ask a question?" Without waiting for answer he went ahead. "If you're just planning to fire your new toy at us, why bother coming here at all?"

The President chuckled slightly. "I may be young, old man, but I'm not stupid. My little party here and I didn't come unescorted. We have plenty SOLDIER's already storming the grounds and even at this moment there are ships full of SOLDIER's and Junonian military on their way here, some have even docked and began the invasion. But I couldn't just let them wander out here. I had to make sure you and all of your advisors were tied up. And I needed the fighting to be at a halt, and I needed to make sure you wouldn't be expecting anything like this. What better way than a 'peace conference'?"

A dense silence smothered room. Any hope that the Wutain's had had for the future had been extinguished. Now their future was nothing but darkness.

***

Aeris stood on the deck of the ship they were taking to Costa Del Sol, gazing at the open ocean. She had never seen it in real life. Only in pictures. And now that she was finally seeing it…the feeling was indescribable. The Cetra had always dreamed about sailing on the ocean, and while this wasn't the most idealistic situation, she was happy that finally got to.

"Aeris? Are you out here?" The youngest member of the group, Yuffie, called out a few yards down the deck.

"Down here, Yuffie," the older woman called out.

"What're you doing?" The short ninja asked Aeris as she reached her.

"Nothing…just looking at the ocean."

"Oh…" Yuffie, too, turned her gaze out to the seemingly endless tumble of waves. "It's pretty."

"Yeah…"

"Aeris?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think," The young girl began, then seemed to change her mind. "What's going to happen?"

Aeris sighed. "I don't know. But we can't lose faith. My mother always told me that we mustn't ever lose faith in the future."

"Heh, good advice." The two were silent for a while before Aeris spoke once more.

"Hey, let's go inside. It's not doing us any good moping about out here." She and Yuffie turned back the way Yuffie had come out and began walking towards the door.

"And it'll do us good to mope about inside?"

Aeris laughed as the younger girl grinned. Quickly, they made their way to their cabin.

"Huh," Yuffie started once they entered the small room. "I wonder where Zoë is."

"She's always wandering off."

"Yeah, true. She's so…odd."

"I wonder why she's still here."

"What do you mean?" 

"I figured she'd go back to her farm by now."

"Eh, she probably wants to see this thing through."

"Yeah, I guess."

***

"This is over our heads."

"No it isn't. Stop worrying."

Alli Shinra couldn't help but wonder what the two men a ways down the deck of the ship she was on were talking about. She listened thoughtfully, while at the same time trying to look like she was oblivious to their conversation completely. _Why are they so familiar?_ She asked herself.

"How can you say stop worrying? You're beginning to sound like Reno…"

"…whatever." 

"Come on, before long we'll reach Costa Del Sol. And then its off to Rocket Town!"

Alli looked down the deck at the two men curiously, hoping they wouldn't take notice of her.

"I still doubt that that Highwind guy will help us any."

"Then we'll resort to plan B."

The first man groaned. 

"Hey," the second man spoke up again. "Quit worrying. Like Biggs said…" Alli didn't pay attention to much more of the conversation.

_Biggs? They know Biggs?_ The girl squinted her eyes, studying the two men a little deeper. _Of course! Now I know who they are! They were there that night…hmmm…I thought something fishy was going on there! They're in Avalanche…they must be!_

***

"I know that, James!" Reeve sighed when the younger man finished. "But I can't help but worry. I just want things to-"

"REEVE! JAMES!" Wedge came careening from a door off to the left, waving as he hurried over to the pair.

"What is it?" Reeve asked.

"You have to come hear what they're announcing over the radio!" He nodded back towards the door he had come from and the three began heading towards it.

After a few moments, they arrived in one of the small cabins the group had reserved. Biggs was already in there, seated at a chair near the table where a small radio sat.

"What's goi-" James started, only to be interrupted by Biggs.

"Shhhhh!!!"

_"We repeat, the city of Wutai has been invaded! Midgar and Junon are now claiming total reign over the area! More updates on the status of the invasion and the war coming!"_

The four men looked at each other, their eyes all saying the same thing.

"Damn."

***

Tifa glanced up for a second as a small pack of Junonian soldiers herded some Wutain soldiers into a cell. They had been gathering them for almost two hours now, and the cells in the military compound where she was at were beginning to fill.

_Poor Wutai…I can't believe this happened._

The block of the compound she was being held in was bustling with until now, when everything went still. All of the soldier's were standing at attention. All the noise that had until this point been persistent came to a stop, except for the soft shuffle of boots hitting the concrete floor.

It didn't take long to figure out what was going on. After a short while a very familiar figure stood in front of her cell. Very familiar indeed.

"Ah, Miss Lockheart. So good to see you again."

Her lips curled back into a sneer.

"Briggs."

She knew the General quite well. He had been there during many of the attacks Avalanche launched on Shinra and Junon.

"Tsk, tsk Miss Lockheart. You shouldn't take such a tone with me you know."

"And why not? What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Briggs leaned closer to the bars. "You never know."

"…"

The general leaned back out, then turned to the two soldiers on his right. "Get her out of there. Strife wants her in the interrogation room as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." They spoke in one voice, and saluted as one being.

He gave her one last look, then began to walk away, calling out "At ease, soldiers," as he left.

The moment the words left his mouth everyone was once more bustling about, trying to get their task completed, and the two, now also familiar soldiers, opened Tifa's cell door.

"C'mon, you heard the General," Hatcher said, holding the door open.

The young woman sighed, picking herself off of the cold floor. "I'm coming."

***

Aeris sat on the small bed, attempting to comfort the sobbing Yuffie.

"Is there anything we can do?" She desperately asked the others, who were also crowded into the cabin. It was a tight fit.

"Hey, if you want to go out there and fight the combined forces of Shinra/Midgar, and Junon, be my guest!" Barret commented.

"Barret," Biggs reprimanded. 

"Sorry."

"Seriously," Wedge said, "Aeris is right. There should be something we can do. Wutai was our only hope, and now it's a lost cause." This statement only provoked further sobbing in the teenage girl.

"Yuffie," Aeris said soothingly, "everything will be alright. You'll see!" She looked at the others, seemingly asking for some support.

"Yeah, cheer up, kiddo!" Biggs replied, the others saying various comments of the same fashion.

"Thanks guys," the teenage girl said, pulling away from Aeris, "but I think I'm just going to go to my cabin now." Without a word more she left the room in a hurry.

"Poor girl…" Zoë mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Biggs sighed. He was obviously getting worn down. "So what should we do? Should we still head out the Rocket Town?"

"I say we should at least try. Maybe…maybe get some more people. Get a bigger resistance going…maybe…" Reeve said unsteadily. 

There was a moment of silence before Biggs turned to Reeve, a grin played out on sharp features.

"Why Reeve, I never in a million years expected you to suggest something like that! Ok! We'll do it!"

"But, what if something happens?" Zoë asked. "What if…what if something goes wrong? We could all be heading into a death trap!"

"We'll never know unless we try!"

***

Tifa sighed in her seat at the table. The interrogation room looked exactly like they did on television. It was a small room with table, a few chairs, and an incredibly bright lamp strung from the ceiling.

"So?" The familiar face in front of her questioned, glaring down at her with his Mako-enhanced eyes.

"No. I won't tell you." Wine eyes met ocean-blue, both slanted into glares.

"You're making a big mistake you know," General Strife told her.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"How's that?"

Strife smirked as he sat in the chair he had been standing in front of. "Tell me if you recognize this man," shuffling through some papers on the table he pulled out a photograph someone Tifa recognized immediately. His flame colored hair drooped in his, and his aquamarine eyes held the same laughter they always did.

"That…that's Reno," she said, almost in confusion.

"Exactly. A former Turk, now in your pathetic excuse of a resistance."

The woman glared at him. "Get to the point. What does Reno have to do with this?"

"Well, I see that you aren't aware of the fact that he, along with a few others, attempted a rescue mission for you."

"They did?"

"Yes, an unsuccessful one, obviously, back in Junon." He paused to place the photo back on the table. "Well, Mr. Big Shot Turk here was wounded and captured as well. Right now he's receiving medical treatment at the infirmary of this compound."

"That doesn't answer my question. What does Reno have to do with this?"

The general glared at her. "Fine, if you must have spelled out for you." Clearing his throat he went on. "Either tell us where Avalanche is or Reno dies."

***

Alli shrank back to the corner of the corridor where she had hidden a moment ago when a girl close to her in age had come jogging out the door. She could hear noise behind the door she had been eavesdropping at once more, and hoped she wouldn't get caught. Now people began trickling out the door.

First came another girl, this one a bit taller, with blonde hair and sharp green eyes. Next another girl, close to the same height as the previous, with long, wavy chestnut hair. Her green eyes were soft, and seemed to be drowning in worry.

The door stood open, though no one came out, for a few more seconds, until finally the person she had been waiting for came out, shutting the door behind him and heading the opposite direction that the girls had taken.

"One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, go!" Stepping calmly out of the corner, she hurried to catch up with him.

"Biggs! Hey, Biggs wait up!"

The man halted in his tracks and turned at the sound of her voice. 

"Hey! Alli! Long time no see."

"Yeah!" She stopped when she finally reached him. "So um…what're you doing here?"

"Oh…uhh…well, we're um…going to…Rocket Town." 

"We?" Oh, she knew well who 'we' was, she just wanted to make him sweat.

"Um, yeah. I'm with some friends. But enough about me, what're you doing here?

"Oh, I'm going to…see some family." It wasn't exactly a lie. She _was_ going to Rufus and Rufus _was_ family.

"Ah, I see."

"Ok, um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

He eyed her a second before asking, "Yes?"

"Yeah um, are in Avalanche?"

"WHAT?!" She could almost see the gears in his head turning and trying to come up with something to say. "Where…where did you come up with that silly idea? Of course I'm…not in…Avalanche."

"Mmm-hmmm…" The teenager gave him his best _Why don't I believe you?_ look.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh I dunno…I heard some rumors…and you just sort of disappeared around the same time that Shinra came storming into Sector Seven. Seems like a bit of a big coincidence, doesn't it?"

"N-no, not at all!"

"Is something the matter?" Alli leaned in a bit closer. "You look pretty nervous."

"I'm not nervous…not at all!"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, um…I've got some…stuff to do, so I better be off. See ya!" Without another word he tore off down the corridor.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't his mother ever teach him not to lie?"

***

_"Are they still heading to Rocket Town?"_

"Yes, sir."

_"You say they're going to try and talk that man, Highwind into helping?"_

"Yes, sir."

_"Good, make sure you keep us updated, Zoë."_

"I will, sir."

***

The ship from Junon to Costa Del Sol docked at the beach resort town late that night. Most of its passengers chose to stay and sleep until morning, except for the anxious members of Avalanche, followed closely by a snooping teenage girl by the name of Alli Shinra.

"Hmm…I wonder where they're off to now? I hope they stay in town a few days, I don't want to have to hit the road this soon."

The group of eight people stayed close to each other, heading on the same path, but split into separate groups of four, most likely so they didn't seem suspicious. 

The short blonde followed the group faithfully, always keeping a bit of distance between them, but not too much. She didn't want to lose them after all. Every now and then, when she was close enough, she could pick up bits and pieces of their conversations.

"…Wutai was our only hope…"

"…poor Yuffie."

"…hope her dad's alright."

"I hope Tifa and Reno…"

That was about the extent of what she heard.

_Yeesh, they better hurry up and find somewhere to stop, my feet are killing me!_ She glanced up at the moon, it was high in the sky and giving off plenty of light for the streets that had no lamp posts to illuminate the way. Up ahead she heard one of them say, "Hey, there's all night café, wanna stop and get something to eat?" She could hear several murmured replies, but couldn't make them out and guessed that they all agreed because a few seconds later they all disappeared into a small, still lit building on the corner of the street.

_Great. I can't go in there, Biggs would see me and get suspicious. Hmm…guess I'll just wait outside._

***

Yuffie sighed as she sat down in a booth next to James. "I. Am. So. Tired." As if to prove her point, she laid her head on the table.

Aeris grinned at her from across the booth, as did Reeve, who was sitting next to Aeris.

"Ahhh, poor Yuffie," James said, half-way sarcastic, half-way serious.

"I don't see why we couldn't have stayed on the boat," the Wutain complained, her voice muffled by the table. "At least until morning so we could have slept."

"Don't worry," Reeve told her. "After awhile you get used to not getting any sleep." The only made her let out a little whine she had been building up.

"How long does Biggs think it will be before reach Rocket Town?" James asked the two across the booth from him, ignoring the younger girl's pouting noises.

"Depends," Aeris answered. "If we can find a chocobo stable or farm with enough birds for all of us, a couple of days. If we have to double on them, maybe three or four. But, if we get unlucky and have to walk, maybe as long as a week, possibly even longer."

"Great," The Cetra sighed.

All of a sudden, the sulking Yuffie sat up, then stood. "I can't take it. I'm going for a walk!" Without word more she began to leave the café, and the others.

"Hey! Don't wander to far!"

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself!" Turning to face them as she approached the door, she grinned and waved as if to show them that she was alright, then turned once more and left.

As soon she exited the café, she glanced around, observing her surroundings. Something didn't feel right.

Then it hit her. She could hear, faintly, sounds of a scuffle in the near by alley. Without thinking twice she took off in a dead sprint for the dark alley cut between two building across the street.

Sure enough, there in darkness two men were holding a struggling girl who seemed to be close to Yuffie in age up against the brick wall.

"Ah, look at this little cutie," one of the men said to the other.

"Leave…leave me alone!" The girl continued to struggle, her ice blonde hair flying about wildly as she does so,

"I don't think we want to, sweet heart."

"I'd do what she said," Yuffie hollered to them. "Or you're gonna be real sorry, real soon."

The two men looked at the newest arrival, then at each other and began laughing. One of them dropped his grip on the struggling blonde and started to approach the brunette. 

"Oh really? And what're you gonna do?" He was now directly in front of Yuffie. Leaning in he practically whispered right into her ear, "You're just a little girl." 

"Oh am I?" Without warning she ducked and rolled between the man's legs, springing up behind him and swinging her right leg up against the back of his head. He went down hard, but didn't stay.

Leaping up, he tried to get a hold of her wrist, but she was too quick for him. Jumping into the air, she flipped over his head, grabbing his shoulder in the process and slamming him onto the alley floor. This time, he didn't get up.

"Holy shit…" The other man whispered, practically to himself. Without another word he dropped the blonde and took off towards the other end of the alley, disappearing.

After making sure the downed attacker wasn't going to be getting up any time soon, Yuffie hurried over to the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Fine. Thank you!"

The Wutain teenager grinned. "No problem." She offered hand to the girl, who accepted it gratefully, pulling herself off of the dirty ground. "I'm Yuffie."

"Alli."

"Well, nice to meet you, Alli."

"Likewise, Yuffie."

***

James frowned, glancing at his watch again. Yuffie had been gone for quite awhile if she was just going for a walk.

"Dude," Biggs started from his seat, previously occupied by Yuffie. "She'll be alright. Quit worrying!"

"Who said I'm worrying?" The Cetra asked defensively. "I was just…curious as to what time it was."

"You've been checking your watch every five seconds since she left," Reeve spoke up. "If you're really just interested in the time, I'd say you're one weird guy."

Aeris grinned. "He doesn't need to be obsessed with time to be called weird." Biggs and Reeve chuckled at this comment, while James turned red. "Ahh I was just teasing."

"You know, I think Yuffie had the right idea," he stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"James! Wait!" He didn't stop, but slowed when he heard Biggs' voice. "I'm coming too."

"Ok." The two headed to the door when it all of sudden swung open and in stepped Yuffie and…

"Alli!" Biggs exclaimed, completely taken in by surprise.

"Hey! Biggs!" The girl waved, still giggling over something Yuffie had said.

"What…what're you doing?"

"Wellllll," she drug out, "I couldn't stand being cooped up on that boat any longer, so I decided to come and walk around Costa Del Sol a bit! And well…I was walking around here and all of a sudden these two guys come out of nowhere and pull me into an alley! Well, they start shoving me around a bit, until Yuffie here comes and saves the day!"

"Yup," Yuffie grinned. "I kicked some major boo-tay."

"I'm sure." James rolled his eyes, then grunted when she slapped him.

"So you two know each other?" Yuffie asked, eyeing them both.

"Yeah, I met Biggs the other night at that bar in Sector Seven of Midgar. I think you showed up right as I was leaving," Alli explained.

"Oh that's right! That's when Tifa yelled at you for selling alcohol to a minor," Yuffie grinned at Biggs. "I thought you looked a bit familiar."

"Yeah, you too," She once more turned back to Biggs. "Say, are you still going to Rocket Town?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering…could I maybe…tag along? I don't really know my way around and I'm worried that I'll get lost." _Great, now I sound a stupid blonde…oh wait, I AM a stupid blonde._

"You know…I don't think that that's a good idea." Yuffie and Alli both looked at him sharply.

"Why not?" Yuffie demanded.

"Yeah why not?" Alli chimed in.

"Well um…see…" The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh Biggs, give it up. I already know who you guys are and why you're going to Rocket Town. And let me add, you can't lie very well."

Biggs just stood there, his mouth gaping.

"Great!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Then you can come with us! I finally have someone my own age!" The two hurried over to the table where Aeris and Reeve were sitting to introduce the newest member of Avalanche. They already seemed inseparable. 

"Yeah…great." Biggs mumbled, heading over to another table, a chuckling James following him.

"Hey," the Cetra grinned at him. "We needed more people anyway, right?"

"Yeah…hey James, does Alli…I dunno, remind you of anyone?"

The young man looked over at the blonde. "Huh, now that you mention it, yeah. Can't put my finger on who though."

"Me either, and that worries me."

***

Rufus Shinra grinned from the comfort of his suite in Wutain fortress. 

"Ah, life is grand!" This wasn't said to anyone, since there was no one else in the room. It was merely an observation on his part.

_Now that I have the three largest cities in the world under my control, the rest will be like taking candy from a baby. I still can't believe that silly fool Godo was stupid enough to let his city fall like this…even I gave him more credit than that. Oh well, no time for pity. I have a world to conquer._

***

Author's Notes: *gasp* I finished chapter 8! Yee-haw! (Hey, I'm from the Mid-West, yee-haw is a common phrase here!) I hope you enjoyed it. I played around slightly with some action, and I'm getting fairly comfortable with it, so who knows! Maybe I'll throw a huge fight in here somewhere. I have sorta of been planning one between Tifa and Cloud…now THAT would be cool. Ok, well, I leave for New York City this Wensday, so unless I get it written between now and Tuesday, don't except Chapter 9 soon. Although…I am the mood to write…so who knows! Since this IS Spring Break, I may finish 9 on Monday or Tuesday…but I doubt it.


	9. Chapter 9

Reno turned over in his bed, grumbling about his discomfort. Hell, discomfort was an understatement, he was in agony, but he wasn't going to let Shinra know that.

_Damn, what I wouldn't give for some pain killers right now…_

They hadn't really given him much in the way of pain relief yet, and he didn't suspect they were going to anytime soon.

_Ah, quit being a pansy, Reno. You were a Turk…once. You can handle this…suck it up. You gotta do something._

Gritting he's teeth, he sat up in his bed. The doctor has been satisfied that he was in too much pain to be a nuisance, and had taken off his restraints.

_Now let's see…what can I do?_

His eyes were immediately drawn to the cabinets marked simple _Medical Supplies_.

_Hmm, looks promising._

He started to get up, pausing only for a moment to listen for sounds of an opening door. Satisfied that no one was coming just yet, he slowly made his way across the small, light-flooded room. Once he reached the wooden cabinets, he was approached with an obstacle… 

_Of course. They're locked. _

…a very _small_ obstacle. Within a few moments the ex-Turk had the flimsy lock opened and was sorting through the cabinet's contents. 

"Now _this_ could be useful," he thought out loud as he grabbed for a few items including a bottle, a syringe, and some aspirin.

***

Tifa groaned in her cell. Briggs had given her a day to think over her decision. And that day was rapidly coming to a close.

_I can't sell out Avalanche…but I can't send Reno to his grave either…god I hate Shinra!_ With this thought she let out a small scream and kicked the side of her small cell.

"Now, now," A cocky voice from beyond the cell reprimanded her. "There's no need to get angry." Whipping her head to the side she someone she hadn't expected.

"RENO!"

Sure enough, with a smile on his face, self-assuredness registering in gleaming aquamarine eyes, Reno stood before her cell, holding out a jangling key ring.

"What, did you think that I'd let a little thing like being shot get in my way of rescuing you?" He asked while unlocking her cell. "For shame, for shame, Miss Lockheart." The door to her confining cage swung open. "Ta-da!!" 

As she clambered out of her cell, cautiously looking for signs of any guards, she noticed the change in Reno's outfit.

"Umm…Reno?" She began, as he lead her down the cell block, passed guards and SOLDIERs who didn't give them a second glance.

"Yes, Miss Lockheart?"

"Why are you wearing a doctor's uniform?"

***

_"Once again there has been a tropical storm reported, anyone living in the vicinity of Junon should be seeking shelter now and anyone in and around Costa Del Sol should begin-"_

"Turn that damn television off and go get ready for school!" 

"You already turned it off, mom." Twelve-year-old Evan Highwind was already regretting saying that before his mother's eyes clouded with anger.

"EVAN MICHAEL HIGHWIND, MARCH YOUR BUTT TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" 

One thing was sure, you didn't want to make Shera Highwind angry. Especially early in the morning.

"Yes, ma'am!" These frightened words were uttered as the adolescent boy was bounding through the house to his room.

A light chuckle came from the room beyond the living room, the kitchen.

"Aw, c'mon Sher, he's still got a half-an-hour before school starts!"

Shera glared at her husband.

"Cid, you've got to start-" A loud knock on their door interrupted her, followed by two small voices calling in sync, "I got it!"

Shera sighed and Cid laughed once more, then turned to head for the door through the kitchen, hollering as he walked, "Lienna! Diane! What have we told you about answering the door?"

***

Biggs and Aeris stood in front of the Highwind's door, having been elected to represent the whole team the previous night when the had finally reached Rocket Town after five days on the road.

Biggs began to whistle as more and more sounds of chaos erupted from the house before them before the door swung slowly open revealing a small, blonde girl, grinning up at them from underneath the door knob.

"Hi!" She chimed, her blonde pig-tails swinging from side to side.

"Uh…hi," Biggs said, glancing down at the small child.

She just stared up at them, grinning.

"Um…is your mom or dad home, little girl?" Aeris asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Uh-huh!" She didn't move an inch.

"…could we talk to one of them?"

"Uh…I dunno!"

Silence.

More silence.

Finally, a call came from inside the house.

"Lienna! Get away from the door," a cheerful voice came, causing the little girl, Lienna, to giggle and run away from the still open door. Soon, a grinning man, carryong what appeared to be the same child, although she changed clothes rather quickly, clinging to his left leg.

"Can I help you folks?"

"Uh, yeah," Biggs started, offering his hand to the man. "My name is Biggs, and this is Aeris," he nodded over to Aeris as he shook the man's hand. "I take it your Cid Highwind, yes?"

"Yep, that would be me," he answered, still grinning.

"Good, because we have a rather…big favor to ask of you."

"What would that be?"

"Well," Aeris spoke up to Cid for the first time. "It's a really long story. Maybe we'd all be more comfortable inside? If that's alright, that is."

"Sure! Sure, come on in," He opened the door wider to let them in, closing it behind the two. He gestured for them to follow him as he swung down and picked up the little off his leg.

"Ok, Diane, go find Mandy and bug her."

"Ok!" Without a word more, she tore off through the house.

"Cute kid," Biggs remarked as Cid led them to the kitchen.

"Heh, thanks. Got another just like her, want one?"

Biggs and Aeris both laughed as all three sat at the table.

"So, what's this story you've got to tell me?"

The two members of Avalanche glanced at each other, both sets of eyes saying the same thing.

_Where do we start?_

***

James shuddered as he watched the footage of the tropical storm that was slamming into Junon, and would soon hit Costa Del Sol.

"Glad we left when we did, I wouldn't want to be caught in that!" The Cetra glanced over at Yuffie, who was staring blankly out the window of the room in the inn they were at.

"Hey Yuff, what's up?"

"Huh?" She turned her head to him, as if awakening from a dream, and blinked her eyes. "Oh, uh, nothing." She glanced at the television, which was now showing a radar image of the storm, which was now working its way very rapidly to Costa Del Sol.

"Yeesh, I hate storms." Curiously, she reached over the remote and turned up the volume.

_"-Junon should be seeking shelter now and anyone in or around Costa Del Sol should begin to evacuate. This storm is very rapidly increasing in speed and strength and could very well become a hurricane if it keeps up the stamina that it has been showing so far."_

"Ew, hurricane," Yuffie wrinkled her nose as the door to the room swung open and her one of her three roommates walked in.

"Hurricane?" Alli asked as she shut the door behind her. "What hurricane?"

The Cetra motioned for her to come sit by him as he replied, "Oh, some tropical storm down by Junon is stirring up some attention. Everyone's afraid it might turn into a hurricane."

"Oh," she sounded uninterested. "So how long do you guys think Biggs and Aeris will be gone?"

James and Yuffie both shrugged.

"What great help you are."

***

"I DON'T CARE HOW DO YOU IT, JUST FIND THEM, AND FIND THEM NOW!"

"Yes, sir! Right away!!"

Jessie cringed as she heard General Strife's conversation through the closed door, stepping out of the way when a frightened Captain Reice made his way out of the office.

_Oh boy._

Softly, almost timidly, she reached out her hand and rapped softly on the oak door. "General Strife, sir?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Um, uh, sir General Briggs sent me to ask you to meet him in the conference room in a half-an-hour. He's busy with some of the SOLDIERs, otherwise he would have come as ask you himself."

Silence followed for a brief seconds, trailed by, "Alright, I'll be there. Thank you Grace."

"Yes, sir."

With a weary sigh, she turned and headed back out of the office, beginning the trek back to her room in the main building of the army complex.

_I just want to go home. Back to Midgar. No, wait, Shinra's there too…grr…damn Shinra. Hmm…maybe I'll go to Costa Del Sol. I've always wanted to g-_

Her thoughts were cut off as a rough hand reached out from behind her and pulled into the dark alley between the two buildings she was passing.

_Eep._

***

"…so we would really appreciate it if it is at all possible for us to use that plane of yours," Biggs concluded, glancing up at Cid to look for any signs of cooperation.

Cid opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, narrowing his eyes in thought for a second, then began to speak once more.

"Well, you kn-"

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A new voice interrupted his reply, followed by the entrance of a rather angry looking teenage girl.

"What's wrong Mandy?" The father of four didn't even bother to turn around as he asked.

Mandy brushed a wisp of light brown hair out her eyes. "Evan just spilt my new bottle of nail polish all over my new halter top!"

"Oh no! I'll call the police right away!" With this, Cid turned to face his oldest child, a grin once more covering his face. 

"Daddy! This is serious! Its club picture day, and I've got to look better than all the other girls at school!"

"You already do, pun'kin."

Mandy looked like she was ready to blow an artery. "Daddy!!"

Cid sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Confusion flashed across the teenager's face. "Huh?"

"You came down here, interrupted my rather important conversation, and complained about how your younger brother ruined your new shirt."

"Yeah, so?"

"So what do you want?"

"I dunno…gah! NEVER MIND!" Anger once more clouded her face as she stormed out of the room.

The pilot once more turned to face Aeris and Biggs, rolling his eyes. "Teenagers. Well, as I was saying, I just have one question before I answer. What are you going to do when you get to Wutai?"

The two members of Avalanche stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked. "Not to sound like a stupid teenager."

"Well," The pilot started, "you can't just rush into this. Wutai is now run by Shinra. Just like Midgar and Junon. There are going to be guards of all sorts on the look out. What makes you think this rescue mission will go any better than the last?"

Aeris and Biggs were silent.

"See," Cid tapped the side of his head. "You've got to think these things through."

Biggs sighed. "So does that mean no plane?"

"Until you get a more solid plan and are guaranteed to be able to fly me my plane home, yes. It means no plane."

"Damn."

"Hey now, don't give up all hope yet."

Aeris flashed him a questioning glance. 

Cid gave them a look. "You think you Avalanche people are the only ones that hate Shinra?"

***

_Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdon'twannadie!!_ Jessie's eyes were shut tight as her waist was encircled by someone's arm, pulling her close to them.

"Gimme all your money!"

"RENO! Quit fooling around your going to give Jessie a heart attack!"

"Aw, I'm just trying to have some fun, Tifa."

_Reno? Tifa?_

Even as these thoughts entered Jessie's mind, the hands slipped from around her waist and over her mouth, and she found herself turning to face her…attacker.

"TIFA!" The undercover Avalanche member threw her arms around her friend's neck, embracing her.

"Jessie! Or should I say, Grace!" Tifa giggled. "Sorry about the…dramatic attention grabber, but we're kind of hiding out. Well, trying to."

"Yeah," Reno chimed in. "It's like Midgar and Wutai in one. Double the security."

Jessie nodded in agreement. "I'd heard rumors that you two had been captured."

"Rumors," Tifa sighed. "I wish that was all they were."

"What're you two doing in the military complex? You're kind of asking to get captured again, ya know?"

Reno gave her an annoyed look before he spoke again.

"We're quite aware of our predicament. We can't get out of Wutai on our own and we don't know who in town we can trust."

"Plus we figured this was the last place they'd look for us," Tifa added.

"We were hoping maybe you could point us into the right direction as to where to start looking for a way out of Wutai," Reno concluded.

The short Avalanche member thought a moment before speaking.

"I've heard a few people talking about a group in town. It's kind of a resistance group, like Avalanche." She began digging around in her purse as she spoke, finally pulling out a pen and a two small slips of paper. "I started asking around about it in town, not too many people said they knew anything about it, but I could tell they were lying. Apparently its real hush hush. Eventually, I got this address," she began copying what was on what slip of paper onto the other, "from two men at a shop. They supposedly meet every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday night at midnight. You might want to try there."

Tifa took the paper from Jessie, then glanced at Reno.

"Thank you! We just have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Do you know where the others are? We don't know if they continued with the plan to come here or not."

Jessie bit her lip before replying, "My guess is they're in Rocket Town. I doubt Biggs, Wedge, or Barret would have let anyone turn around."

"And they wouldn't have stayed in Costa Del Sol," Reno finished for her. "Too risky." Jessie nodded. "But the question is, are they going to stay in Rocket Town, if they're even there, or are they going to try and make it to Wutai?"

***

White hot pain shot through his head, and his limbs screamed curses as he stood up from his desk. For any normal person, it would have been enough to render them unconscious, but he was hardly a normal person.

"Transfusion pains will go away in two months my ass, damn Hojo," General Strife swore, making his way to his office door.

He'd had Mako-induced pains ever since he had the Mako transfusion. They pains usually dissipated two months after the procedure, but they had left the blonde general. At first he was afraid that it meant something had gone wrong, but Hojo's assistant's had assured him that it was most likely just because the complication involved in his surgery.

As Strife strode down the halls of the building, he grew more and more irritated. Not because of the pains, he could handle those fine. What was irritating him was _her_. Tifa Lockheart. Bar tender. Member of Avalanche. Twenty years old. Born in Nibelheim. He kept going over in his mind what all he knew about her. There wasn't much. But…her face was familiar! He had to have known her from somewhere. Where?

What got under his skin the most was that she and that…_traitor_ had just walked out. Simple as that. And they had put one their best physicians in the hospital too.

_I've got to find her…_

Soon, General Strife found himself at the conference room, the door to which was slightly ajar.

"Knock, knock," he said, entering the rectangular room.

"Ah, glad you come," Briggs greeted him. "Have a seat." The raven haired general gestured to a seat opposite him at the large table. He cocked his eyebrow as Strife sat across from him. "Something wrong?"

"Head ache," was all he got in reply.

"Ahh," Briggs nodded, understanding. "Would you rather meet later and go lay down now?"

"No, I'll be fine. So, why did you want to meet?"

"It's about Avalanche."

"What about them?" Strife's irritation was growing every second, and Avalanche wasn't high on his list of things he wanted to hear or talk about.

"Well, now that Wutai is no longer a threat, I feel we should focus our attention on them."

"How?"

"Well, our inside source says they've just reached Rocket Town. There's no telling how soon they'll reach Wutai-"

"_If_ they reach Wutai."

"Pardon?" Briggs sent Strife a questioning glance.

"Well, now that we've taken the city, there's no reason for them to come here."

"Except for Tifa and Reno," Briggs corrected him.

Strife nodded. "Yes, but, wouldn't it make more sense to get the two to the group, rather than the group to the two? They're safe in Rocket Town. I don't think they'll risk losing more of their group. Has Zoë said anything about what the next step is?"

"No," General Briggs shook his head. "But Tseng got the distinct impression that they were going to head to Wutai."

"I just don't think they will."

"So, the question now is, what should we do?"

A moment of silence fell over the two as they both contemplated the next step.

"I say," Briggs spoke up, "we send the rest of the Turks to Rocket Town and confront Avalanche."

Strife nodded once more, "Very well. Have Tseng get in touch with Zoë."

***

The sun glinted through the window of the room Wedge shared with Barret and Biggs in the Rocket Town inn.

"Damn Shinra," Barret grumbled.

Wedge chuckled, "Barret, my friend, you need to expand your vocabulary."

"Shut up."

Wedge sighed glanced out the window, holding up his hand to shield to glaring noon sun. Aeris and Biggs had been gone almost five hours now…neither had even called.

"They should have-" He began, but was quickly interrupted.

"They're fine," Barret told him, not even taking his eyes off the television.

"But-"

"You worry too much."

"Well you nev-"

"Yes, I do know. They're fine."

Biggs stared at his friend in amazement. 

"You should be one of the television psychics."

***

The day passed quickly for everyone, especially Tifa and Reno. After a day full of dodging SOLDIERs and Wutain warriors, they soon found the sun setting.

They were lucky enough the get a room at an inn. The register didn't seem to recognize them, but nonetheless they kept their heads down when walking through the small lobby.

Currently, Tifa was waiting for Reno to meet her at the eastern entrance to a small park in town. She made sure to stay clear of the soft pools of light that floated on the sidewalk, and didn't walk to close to anyone or look too suspicious. 

"Reno. Hurry up," she muttered impatiently under her breath.

The two had split up earlier in the day to try and gather as much information as they could about the current situation. They had agreed to meet at the park at nine o'clock.It was now nine o'seven, and Tifa was beginning to get worried.

So worried in fact, that she didn't notice the person passing her on the street until she accidentally bumped into them, scaring the wits out of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She began apologizing immediately, whipping around to face the pedestrian, whose face was hidden by the darkness. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"That's quite alright, Miss Lockheart, because on the other hand I have been meaning to…run into you."

Squinting her wine eyes, she was immediately able to make out sparkling blue Mako eyes and the extreme spikes of blonde hair that stood in front of her, leering.

"Cloud…"

***

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" Biggs belted out as he entered his room at the inn, now occupied by Wedge, Barret, Reeve, and James.

"Dude, it's nine! Where've you been?!"

"Good to see you too, Wedge."

Biggs clambered over Reeve, who was seated on the floor in front of one of the beds, and sat down on the window sill.

"Seriously," Wedge said, "where were you two all day?"

"Where were we? We were being informed about every resistance group on the continent, and meeting the leader of the largest one, which happens to be based out of Rocket Town."

"Largest one?" Reeve asked. "How big is it?"

"Basically the whole town. Cid Highwind, the guy with the plane, is acting as they're leader."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Biggs chuckled and nodded. "Yes, a very good thing."

"How many other resistance groups are there? On this continent at least," James inquired from his spot at the desk.

"Two or three in every other town, practically. They aren't quite sure about Costa Del Sol since it's so greatly influenced by Junon. Cid did mention, though, that relations between the two cities have been strained lately."

Barret asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So what's the plan?"

Biggs took a moment to think before answering.

"Tomorrow, we're all meeting Cid, along with the head of another large resistance from Nibelheim, Vincent, I think he said his name was. Yeah, Vincent Valentine."

***

_Damn, I'm late. C'mon Reno, pick up the pace, you're almost there._

It was nine o'seven, and Reno was hurrying to get to the park.

_Tifa'll probably chew my ass for being late. Ah, here we are!_

He had finally reached the park. He could Tifa standing in front of the gate… and he could also see the other person standing in beside her.

_What the…_

Cautiously, he crept down the street, trying not to grab anyone's attention. Soon, he was close enough to hear the word's the two were exchanging.

"…Cloud," that was Tifa. 

"Very good, Miss Lockheart," and that was General Strife.

_Shit. He found us._

Tifa didn't seem to be able to find her voice.

"You know, you didn't behave very well back there. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you back," his arms shot forward with incredible speed…but Reno was faster.

"Alright, you Mako-infused son of a bitch," as he tackled the blonde man to the ground, grabbing hold of a tuft of his hair, and slamming it into the cement. "I've had enough you Shinra bastards." Slam. "You are going to leave us alone." Slam. 

"Reno!" 

The redheaded man didn't seem to hear her. "Understand?" He jerked back Strife's head, his face now glistening with blood that flowed from his broken nose. He said nothing, just continued to struggle under Reno's grasp. "I guess you need a little more persuading." He jerked back his fist and sent it flying into the side of the general's head.

Strife's eyes flickered for a moment, then stopped struggling and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Still glaring, Reno stood up, then spat down on the blonde man, and final turned to Tifa.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

Author's Notes: Wow! I finally finished chapter nine! Actually, I guess that would be, I finally wrote chapter nine! I finally got to bring Cid in. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist doing what I did. I personally think he would change dramatically if he ever had kids, so I gave him four of them. For the record his kids are Lienna and Diane, who are both five, Evan, who is twelve, and Mandy, who is 16. I swear, half of the girls at my school act just like Mandy. And, I'm finally going to bring in Vinnie! Heh, trust me, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to surprise you right there. Hopefully it will be pleasantly. Next chapter, things are going to start coming together. I should have more Rufus, and the Turks will definitely be in it. Look for major action in upcoming chapters. Also, notice how I mentioned that storm a few times. Yeah, that'll play a big part in upcoming chapters too. Until then! (wow, my author's notes are like a chapter themselves!)


	10. Chapter 10

Quick Note: I've decided materia will play no role in this story. It would make things to, well, simple for some parts. So, basically, materia isn't in existence, ok? If I made any reference about it, I'll go back and fix it, but for now, ignore it. On with the chapter.

***

"Don't you think you overdid it a bit back there?!!" Tifa exclaimed as loudly as she dared as she and Reno strolled cautiously through the streets of downtown Wutai.

Reno grunted before answering, "He pissed me off."

"Yeah, he pissed me off too, but you don't see me slamming his brains out all over a sidewalk!"

The redheaded man said nothing in return, just kept on walking.

"RENO!" She halted in her tracks, glaring.

He sighed wearily as he turned to face her, having also stopped in his tracks. The streets weren't too busy, so they really weren't in anyone's way.

"Well what was I supposed to do?!"

"Oh I dunno, something OTHER THAN THAT!"

"You mean I should have just let him attack you? I should have just let him take you back to that cell? I couldn't do that Tifa!" He suddenly found he couldn't look her in the eyes. "I-I couldn't do that," he repeated, this time much softer.

Tifa's glance dropped to the ground. "I'm not saying you should have done that…it's just…gah, never mind. Forget it." She checked her watch, which now read almost ten thirty. "We still got a half-an-hour, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah…sure."

***

Aeris stole a glance outside her inn room window.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Yuffie, Alli, and Zoë all looked up from their card game, shaking their heads.

"Nope," Yuffie voiced. "Why? What'd you hear?"

The half-Cetra narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she stood from her chair. "I'm not sure…but it sounded like…a helicopter? But why would…huh…"

Suddenly, James burst through their door a look similar to Aeris plastered on his face.

"What was that?" They asked each other simultaneously.

"Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands!" Alli exclaimed, almost delightfully, as she and Yuffie sprung up from their places beside each other on the floor. "Let's go investigate!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there Holmes and Watson," James caught Alli by the shoulder as she led Yuffie out the door. They both looked up at him with the same, exasperated expression on the adolescent faces. "You two aren't investigating anything."

Alli glanced up at him, slight anger flaring in her deep blue eyes…incredibly familiar, deep blue eyes…

_Biggs was right…there is something very familiar about her…_

"What do you mean we aren't investigating anything?"

Taking her by both shoulders now, he led her over to the chair Aeris had been sitting in a moment ago, and sat her in it. "I mean you, and you," he added, glancing over at Yuffie. "Are staying here while Aeris and I go see if we can find anything." Her turned to Zoë and continued before Alli or Yuffie had a chance to speak. "You wanna stay here and guard them for us?"

"Do I want to?" She swiped a short lock of blonde hair out her face. "No. Will I? Yes."

He grinned at her as he started for the door, taking Aeris by the arm as he did so. "Ah Zoë, you're a doll!" Then, choosing to ignore the wink she sent his way, James and Aeris set out in the hall. 

"I need to grab something out of my room real quick, and we should probably tell the others what we're doing." Aeris nodded in agreement.

"Did any of them hear it?" She inquired from him. James shook his head in reply.

"Nah, I think they all thought I was crazy." He grinned again as he spoke those words. "Although I'm pretty sure they already thought that."

Aeris let out a small trickle of laughter as they stopped in front of the room James was sharing with Reeve. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, digging around in his pockets for the key. "I think the fact that you and I aren't exactly human freaks them out a bit." With a small triumphant cry he produced the key and slipped it into the lock.

"Really?" She asked as they stepped into the dark room. The others were still gathered in Biggs's room. "They don't seem too…freaked out to me."

James shrugged as he dug around underneath his bed. "Eh, I don't think they even realize it. I'm not worried about it, I mean, it's not like they're _afraid_ of us or anything. I just think we make them a tad uneasy. Ah-ha! Here we are." Sitting up, he drew out a long, wooden staff, and a short cylinder of metal. "Here, you take this," he told her, tossing the staff over to her lightly. 

"Uh…alright," She tested the feel of the staff in her hands, then nodded to the small piece of metal in James's hand. "What's that?"

"This?" He waved the small metallic piece in his hand. "I'll show you." Turning it over in his hand, he pressed a small button Aeris had not seen and suddenly, the cylinder elongated into a metal rod, thinner than the rod she had been given, but about the same length, with pointed ends. 

"Wow…impressive," Was all Aeris could manage. She had not imagined the Cetra to be one for weapons.

"Yeah, it's a pretty trusty weapon. The Silver Halation. Packs quite a punch," he added. "Alright, let's go over to the others. We should someone else to come with us."

***

"So we finally get to meet Avalanche face-to-face, huh?" Elena asked Tseng, who was seated beside her in the helicopter, which would be landing near Rocket Town any minute now. Tseng said nothing, only nodded.

The blonde woman sighed and turned to the man on the other side of her. "You nervous?" 

Rude shrugged. She hadn't been expecting a verbal answer, so this didn't bother nearly as much as Tseng's silence. But it still bothered her.

_Why don't either of them talk?! It's getting so that I almost miss Reno…at least he always wise-ass comments for me._

"Prepare for landing!" The pilot hollered back to them as he guided the helicopter towards the ground.

Moments later they were safely on the ground, standing beside helicopter.

"Wait here for us. But if we aren't back in three hours, go back tell them something happened." The pilot nodded and Tseng began to head over to the others, but quickly changed his mind, leaning in through open door of the helicopter.

"Remember, you are to remain radio silence. We don't know what sort of resistances are out here, if any, and we don't want to tip off anyone about our arrival."

"Yes sir," the pilot nodded, although the Turk was already heading for Rude and Elena.

"The town is about a quarter mile off. Let's hurry and get there." He began heading towards the soft light of the town in the distance. "And Elena, try and keep quiet, I can't think with all your mindless chatter."

***

"You two sure you heard something?" Barret asked as he, James, and Aeris walked along the perimeter of the town.

"Positive. Sounded like a helicopter, James thought so too," Aeris assured him, staring deeply around in the darkness.

"Well, I don't see noth-"

"SHHHH!!!"

They both turned to look at James, who was frozen in mid-step, a look of concentration placed on his features. 

"I heard something," he stated plainly. "Someone's coming…over there," he pointed off to the left. "They're coming from there."

The three paused, listening. After a few seconds, the soft crunching of dead leaves and twigs could be heard.

"Well I'll be damned," Barret swore softly, giving James an approving look. "You got some ears on you, boy."

James said nothing in return, only straightened up and activated his Silver Halation. "Get ready, this could be trouble."

***

Reno stared dully into his cup of tea. Normally he wouldn't touch the stuff, but in Wutai, tea was like water. Everyone had tea. It came complimentary with his meal.

They had found a small diner near the address Jessie had given them. Neither had said much as they ate, and it was making Reno a tad uncomfortable.

_Jeez, what's she so pissed off about anyway…Yeah sure, Shinra'll probably be down our backs tenfold now, but I had to do something. I had to. Ok, so maybe bashing his head in on the sidewalk but…gah! Stop thinking about it._

Tifa had begun drumming her fingers on the table, it made only a slight noise for she didn't have very long fingernails. 

"You ready to go?" Reno asked her, sensing her boredom. 

"Yeah, alright. We should probably be heading for the factory anyway." Before coming to the diner they had passed the address given to them. It appeared to be a factory of some sort, though as to what it made, they couldn't tell.

As they stood, each he threw some money on the table, and they left. Neither said a word as they entered the oddly warm night and began to head down the street. The silence seemed to flow out around them into the city of Wutai. Not only was strangely warm, it was eerily quiet.

The silence had spawned from the growing tension between them. Reno didn't understand it. All he had done was protect Tifa and she had almost blown an artery about it.

_Guess girls don't want a Prince Charming nowadays._

***

Rude paused in his walking, a frown spreading across his face. Someone was waiting for them.

"What is it, Rude?" Tseng asked, noticing the expression on his face.

"Someone's out there," was all the reply he got.

Tseng nodded, knowing to trust the tall Turk's warning. "Alright, get ready, looks like we've got some company." Pulling out his gun, he nodded for them to continue.

***

"Get back, over there in the brush," James pointed. "Whoever it is taking care to get into town unnoticed. We don't want them to see us right away."

The others nodded and they all took cover in the brush nearby. It wasn't the most comfortable of places, low branches from the trees attempted to block them out, and thorns from bushes poked in their thighs. 

Gradually, the sounds of snapping and cracking twigs came again, much louder and closer this time. It was followed by more. Each one louder than the one before.

"Get ready," James mumbled, barely audible.

***

The Turks were rapidly drawing closer to the town. Elena could already make out the dim outlines of buildings just behind the brush they were passing. She turned her toward Tseng for guidance. He was busy studying the layout of the buildings. Beside her, Rude tensed up. They were here.

That was all the warning she had before something hard quickly found its way to the back of her head.

***

James barely had time to duck out of the way into the brush as the two male Turks opened fire on the trio of rebels. He saw the blonde quickly raise to her feet, searching for her attacker.

Barret had begun firing away at them. They stayed hidden in the brush, having the advantage of visual of their enemy for now, but James knew that wouldn't win them the battle in the long run.

"Aeris!" He motioned for her to follow him back around behind the three gunslingers. They waited until all three had their back to them, then dashed through the opening, hidden once more in the darkness of nature. Once there he halted her, and leaned in close to whisper, "Follow me, I'll go for the tall one, you go for the girl again. As soon as you swung, it doesn't matter if you hit, dive back for the brush! Try and get as far from Barret as possible. Alright?" She nodded, unease showing in her eyes. "Don't worry you'll do fine. Ok, now!"

Keeping low he shot out into the clearing, Aeris right behind him, adjusting the wooden staff in her hands. Still miraculously undetected, she crept hastily along, and, finally, as she approached Elena, stood, swinging with all her might at the blonde Turk, who had sensed her and was now facing the half-Cetra, threatening to take aim at her when the staff came bearing down on her…

…and MISSED.

Aeris jaw dropped for a second until she recalled James's instructions and prepared to dive back into the bushes. She hitched up the bottom of her dress a bit and took a step, only to be tripped by Rude's quick foot. Obviously the blow James had dealt him hadn't slowed him a bit.

With a cry, she hit the ground, unable to move under the weight of the tall Turk's foot on her chest. Her green eyes went wide as his hand raised up, and he took aim. Not wishing to see anymore, she squinched them shut as tight as possible.

***

"Evan! Stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"No I'm not! I can't even cheat on this game!"

"Yes you can, now stop! Daddy!!!! Tell Evan to stop cheating!"

"Be quiet Diane. Hey, quit blocking me!"

"Will you three shut up! I'm trying to do my Geometry over here!"

"Why don't you go kiss your boooooyyyyfriend, Mandy?"

"Lienna! If you don't shut-up right now I'm going to go in there right now and shut off that game!"

"Hey, isn't past all of your bedtimes??"

The Highwind household suddenly fell eerily silent.

"Now if you all aren't in bed in five minutes you're all grounded from EVERYTHING for the five years!"

"Sorry mom!"

"I'm going mom!"

"'NIGHT MOMMY!"

"'Night-night mommy."

Within thirty seconds, the house was quiet, and all the children were tucked away for the night.

Cid shook his head as his wife, Shera, strolled back into the kitchen and seated herself once more across the table from him.

"So, where were we?"

"Well, Vincent says he'll-" he was interrupted by an explosion of sound somewhere near outside. 

"What the hell is that?" Shera wondered aloud, standing.

"I dunno," Cid shook his, making his way for the door, pausing to grab something out of the tall closet before heading out the door.

***

James cried out as he felt his left shoulder ignite with pain from a blast of Tseng's gun as he leapt back in the brush for cover.

He saw the leader of the group looking for him, then raise his gun once more, only to be taken down by a blast of gunfire from Barret.

"Well what do you know, he can hit something after all," James thought out loud, clenching his teeth against the pain. 

He had be driven away from the group some, dodging flying bullets and well aimed blows from the two male Turks, and now he could see nothing but Tseng kneeling on the ground. The darkness hid everything else. Otherwise, he would have noticed Aeris in dire need of help.

The brunette squirmed under Rude's hold on her, but to no avail. With a few final thoughts in mind, she braced herself for the end.

It never came. In fact, after a couple of seconds, she felt his foot slide off of her. Finally daring to open her eyes once more, she saw not the tall Turk standing over her, but instead a familiar, grinning face.

"Cid!" She took the hand he offered her and stood, noticing that Rude was now sprawled out on the ground, a large wound spilling blood out from his back. "Eww…"

"Hey, no one ever said war was pretty." The blonde man shrugged, then turned back to the remaining two Turks. The head of his spear shone dully in the muted moonlight the spilled chaotically into the clearing, most of it flittered out by the tall surrounding trees.

Tseng was kneeling on the ground, his right shoulder and hand bleeding furiously, obviously the result of Barret's gun. Elena, realizing the situation she was in, stopped firing in the direction of Barret's gunfire, and lowered her hold on the gun.

There was a rustling of branches, then James, grasping his left shoulder with his right hand, and holding the Silver Halation in the other.

"Well little missy, looks like we've got you outnumbered," Cid stated, leaning on his spear precariously. 

"Might want to rethink that statement," a voice called out from farther ahead, followed by a rapid succession of gunfire. James went down with a painful cry as one struck him the side, and Aeris suddenly found herself being thrown to the ground by Cid. He grunted as a bullet grazed his back. They could now hear Barret opening fire in the direction of the voice, but it was no use. They couldn't see who it was, let alone where they were.

"About time you showed up!" Aeris heard Elena call out, obviously recognizing the voice. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Aeris could have sworn she'd heard it before.

"Yeah, yeah," the voice was closer now, and they could see the small figure of a girl approaching. "Just be glad I showed up." The figure dodged out of the way and into the trees as Barret shot once more at the figure, this time with a visual.

Cid pulled Aeris into the trees with him as he headed for where the figure had disappeared. They stumbled along through the brush, unable to hear anything but gunfire. Soon they come upon James. He sat leaning against the stump of a tree, eyes tightly cinched closed. 

"Aeris, you stay here, I'm going go see if I can do anything up here," Cid told her, before dashing off.

Aeris turned her attention to James, who still hadn't said anything.

"James? Can you hear me?"

He opened his green eyes slightly, then nodded.

"Yeah," his voice was incredibly forced. "You ok?"

The half-Cetra almost laughed, almost. "You've been shot twice and you're asking _me_ if I'm ok?" She shook her head. "I'm fine. We need to get you to a doctor. I'm not sure how much I can do." With this said, she bent over him, glancing at his wounds for a moment, then concentrating heavily. A soft glow of energy was visible between her hands, then a ball of light appeared, washing over them. When the light cleared, Aeris leaned in to examine his wounds once more.

"Well, the bleedings slowed down considerably, but we still need to get you to a professional. Do you thi-" She was interrupted by another bout of gunfire, this one much, much closer. Turning, she glanced through the covering bushes to see what was going on.

Barret had stepped out of the trees and was now firing away. Tseng was standing once more, this time firing left-handed. Cid was ducking in and out of the brush, attack whoever he could with his spear. Elena stood close to Tseng, firing away when Cid came into view, and not five feet from her crouched the newest member of the fight.

Looking at James she motioned for him to stay silent. He didn't argue, and she was soon creeping out of the brush, staying as low as possible, and drew closer to the figure. She saw them stand slowly, their back still to Aeris. She stood as well, careful not to draw attention to her, but as she was readying for another attempt with her staff the figure turned to face her. Panicking, Aeris swung quickly before the figure could fire at her. This time, she made solid contact and the figure fell to the ground, stunned. Standing, they shook their, brushing some blonde hair out their eyes, giving Aeris a clear view of who it was.

"Zoë…"

***

"This is it?" Reno asked dubiously, staring at the small room where six men sat. A small light fixture cast a dingy light over the room.

The man standing next to him scoffed. 

"Of course this isn't it. We're merely the leaders. What, were you expecting us to be able to get the entire underground resistance together _without_ Shinra noticing?" 

Tifa and Reno both turned to him, glaring at his cocky expression.

"Shut up," Tifa said plainly. She still wasn't in a very good mood.

Reno elbowed her in her the stomach, replying, "Don't mind her, we had a bit of an…unpleasant experience earlier. Shall discuss business?" 

The man nodded slowly, then sat at the table, motioning for them to do the same.

"So you're from Avalanche? We've heard of you. You've led some successful attacks on Shinra in Midgar," another man began. "What can we do for you?"

"We're separated from our friends," Tifa spoke up before Reno could. "They are in Rocket Town. We need a way to get to them."

The men all exchanged a glance, before the second one that had spoken to them replied, "I'm afraid that will be impossible."

"What?!" The two Avalanche members spoke with one voice.

"No one can leave Wutai," he continued. "without passing through incredibly tight security. I'm afraid you two would never pass."

"So we're stuck here?" Tifa asked, eyes wide. "We're stuck in her with Shinra?"

The men shared another look, this one seemed…almost amused.

"I wouldn't say that."

***

"Zoë, what…what are you doing?" Aeris eyes were wide as her supposed ally raised a gun on her.

"Oh, perhaps you would like to meet our newest Turk," Tseng called out. 

"What…Turk?" She started walking around Zoë, almost as if she were trying to escape. Soon, they positions were swapped.

Anger flared in Aeris's eye. "You traitor! You lied to us?"

Zoë shrugged as if it were nothing. "So I did." A cry from Elena as Cid got her with his spear distracted them both for a second, and neither one was expecting it when James was suddenly standing beside Zoë.

"I knew there was something funny with you," he said before slamming his staff into the side of her head, then crumpling back to the ground. The blow didn't knock her to the ground, but it did set her off balance momentarily, giving Aeris enough time to bring her own staff down on top the new Turk, rendering her unconscious. 

By now, Tseng had dropped to the ground as well, another shot from Barret had proved more than even he could handle, and Elena was suffering the same fate as Rude was.

Cid and Barret were looking around, making sure all the trouble was gone for at least now, and Aeris hurried over to James.

"That was a stupid, stupid thing to do," she admonished. "Thank you!" By now, the others joined them.

"Aeris," Cid began, kneeling by them. "Take James back to the inn where you guys are staying. Get three others and show them where we are then go get Shera and tell her what happened. She'll know what to do."

She nodded, slipping her arm under his and helping him to his feet. "What're you gonna do with them?"

Cid motioned for her to get going. "Don't worry about that now, just get him to the inn."

"Alright." As fast as possible for him, James and Aeris made their way to the inn. It took about eight minutes. When they got there, Aeris pounded on Biggs's door, yelling for them to open up.

"C'mon! Hurry!"

She heard the lock undo, then the door swung open. Biggs stood there, not facing them completely. "What is it Aeris?"

"Let us in!"

"Huh?" He turned his away from what Wedge was saying to her. "Oh…shit," throwing open the door he helped get James in the room and onto one of the two beds.

Aeris sat in a chair at the side of the room, panting. "Cid wants three people to go help him."

"Help him what?" Wedge asked distractedly as he and Biggs went about trying to help James. Reeve was kneeled beside Aeris chair.

"No time to explain, just come on," She stood once more heading for the door.

"What about James?" Reeve asked, motioning the Cetra, who was still bleeding heavily.

"Oh, I'll…I'll go get Yuffie and Alli! Be right back," Sprinting out the door she hurried down the hall, pulling out her key and unlocking her door. "Yuffie, Alli! Quick- oh my…" She shook her head when she walked into the room.

There, in the middle, sat Yuffie and Alli, in chairs that were back to back, tied, gagged, and very angry.

"MMMMM!!!!!" Yuffie squealed, unable to form any words.

Hurrying over to them, Aeris untied them and filled them in on the way to the guy's room.

"All right," Aeris said when they were all there. "Reeve, Biggs, and Wedge come with me. And hurry."

They made it over to the clearing much faster than she had come, and after directing them over to Cid and Barret, she took off for the Highwind household.

"Shera! Shera!" She pounded on the door as she had done in the inn, hoping the woman she had met earlier in the day would answer soon.

After a few seconds, she heard the lock disengage and the opened a crack, then all the way.

"Aeris? My god, what happened to you?" Shera asked in wonderment, seeing James blood all over the front her dress.

"Oh, it's not me, it's James. We ran into the Turks. They're all down, but we don't know for how long. They hurt James pretty bad. Cid said you would know what to do."

Shera nodded, grabbing her coat from the rack beside the door. "So that's what all that noise was. Come on, we don't have an actual hospital, but the doctor doesn't live to far from here." 

***

Yuffie sat beside James's bedside as Alli did what she with his wounds. His eyes were closed.

"James?" She asked quietly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," his voice was quieter than she had ever heard him speak. She looked over at Alli, who cleaning the wound on his shoulder, and bit her lip.

Alli stood, wiping her hands on her shorts. "I need some more towels, I'm going to grab some from our bathroom. Try and lie still, James. I'll be right back."

With Alli gone, Yuffie felt a sense of dread wash over her. Alli had more schooling in this area, what was she supposed to do if he started convulsing or something??

_Stay calm Yuffie…stay calm. Talk to James. Try and keep him calm. Ok, you can do this._

"Hey James, you remember when we first left Midgar…that one night I come up to you, and you were saying that poem? What was that?"

The Cetra opened his eyes slightly, what might have been a smile forming on his face. "My father wrote that for my mother when they first met. My aunt, whom I spent much of my childhood with, found it and gave it to me. It's one of the few things I have to remember my parents by."

"Oh," she mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Luckily, Alli reentered, followed by Aeris, a woman they didn't recognize, and an elder man.

Immediately, the man rushed over to the bed, while Aeris introduced him, and the woman. 

"Yuffie, Alli, James, this is Dr. Kelley," she motioned over to the man, then to the woman, "and this is Shera Highwind."

Dr. Kelley spoke up once hello's were out of the way. "Well, he'll make it, but I think we should bring him to the clinic for proper treatment."

Shera nodded then turned to Aeris. "Cid and the others will be going to the Underground buildings with the Turks. The clinic is located in that part of the town, so we can meet up with them there."

Aeris nodded in return and helped the doctor move James, following Shera out of the room, and finally out of the inn. Yuffie and Alli were close behind. Neither said anything as Alli placed a comforting arm around Yuffie's shoulders and were swallowed up by the darkness of the night.

Author's Notes: Woo! Got it done. I made up for lost action with this chapter I guess. That is the first action/battle scene I have EVER written, so if it was horrible, don't yell at me! I'm new to that kind of stuff. Trust me though, although that was first, it will not be the last. I'll write more Rufus next chapter! At least, I'll try. I was going to this chapter, but what I have planned won't work if it's night. So, until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Morning drew quickly, gently rousing the citizens of Rocket Town, and sending them along their way. Some went off to an everyday job in an office building, adorning the uniform suit and tie, others to a bit more of a contemporary work, some though, some went off to that hidden bit of the city. The closed down factory buildings, long since abandoned.

Outwardly, that's exactly what they looked like. A few abandoned factories and warehouses, nothing more. Inside wasn't much different. Dust drenched everything in sight, the old broken workers benches, enormous pieces of crushed machinery, a conglomeration of odds and ends. One had to know just where to look to hit pay dirt. To find the scattered entrances to the Underground.

Yuffie had thought it mildly amusing. The Underground truly being underground. She remembered the feeling of cockiness that had washed over her as they had been led to the militaristic complex below Rocket Town. Uniform buildings, side-by-side, a large hangar-like building where even this early in the morning sounds of construction sang out from its metal frame.

She sat in a small room of the clinic, which was the closest thing to a hospital Rocket Town had. Her chair was perched beside James's bed, where he lay sleeping. She had decided to stay with him in the clinic while the others were led to the main, and also largest building of the Underground. The Turks had been locked away in some dank and dreary chamber there, or so Alli had told her.

Dr. Kelley said James would recover fine, as long as he stayed lying down until he could do otherwise. He had been sleeping for almost three hours, after having been thoroughly examined by the doctor. Shera had stopped in several times, asking the young Wutain if she needed anything, sometimes just making small talk.

Yuffie could hear soft foot-steps in the hallway, stopping at the door. She assumed it would be the engineer, but as she turn to face the opening door, she found it was Aeris.

"Hey Yuffie," the young woman greeted her companion softly, gently closing the door behind her.

"Hey Aeris."

"Cid was wondering if you could come over to the main building now. He's getting ready to start explaining what's going on, and he wants as much of the group there as possible for the big explanation." 

The teenager sighed, the slowly stood up from her chair. "Alright, let's go."

***

The rest of Avalanche, sans Reno and Tifa, was seated in the comfortable lounge in the lower levels of the main building, listening half-heartedly as Cid told them things were going to get underway very soon.

"Vince should be arriving pretty soon-" he was interrupted by the arrival of Aeris and Yuffie. The former took a seat in a chair beside Reeve, while the latter sat down beside Alli on one of the two sofas. Before Cid could speak back up, three more people entered. 

Shera Highwind strode in, a small slip of paper in hand, followed by a tall, raven-haired man, and another woman.

"Ah, there's the man of the hour," the pilot chimed, his signature grin spreading as he shook the man's hand, after giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

The man wore a slight smile as well, replying to Cid's greeting with, "It's good to see you again. I believe you've met my wife, Lucrecia." He gestured to the woman beside him, who shook Cid's offered hand shyly. 

"Oh, Vincent, Lucrecia, I would like for you to meet Avalanche," The blonde man gestured to the other who filled the room. "And I would like you all to meet Vincent and Lucrecia Valentine."

As they said their hello's, Cid took notice of the paper in his wife's hand.

"Whatcha got there, Sher?" 

The engineer looked at the paper, then handed it to her husband. "Came for you a few minutes ago on a carrier pigeon."

"Carrier pigeon?" Biggs asked from his seat on a sofa. "Isn't the a bit…ancient?"

"Sure is," Cid nodded. "Which makes it a great way to communicate, especially with Wutai since it's so close. Shinra'd never even think to check pigeons." Having said this, he turned his head to paper, his brow frowning in concentration. 

"What does it say?" Vincent asked him, slight worry flaring in his deep brown eyes.

The pilot turned his attention to the group. "You guys say two of you are in with Shinra?"

Biggs spoke up for the group. "Yeah, well, technically three, but two that were captured."

"Well, according to this, two member of Avalanche, a brunette woman and redheaded man, contacted the underground resistance in Wutai. They will remain there until it is either possible to transport them here, or until we get over there." He looked up from the paper. "Does that sound like your friends?" 

Biggs nodded. "Yeah that's Tifa and Reno. So what're we gonna do?"

Cid glanced at Vincent briefly, who nodded, then stepped forward. "Well, that's what we're about to go through. If you'll follow us, we'll show you."

***

Jessie tapped her nails along the top of her desk. She was contemplating going out to get some lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello, General Briggs office?" 

"Uh…Grace?"

Her heart started to flutter about when the voice spoke. "Caleb?"

"Yeah! Wow, you recognized my voice. Well, uh, anyway, I was wondering…you wanna go grab some lunch? I mean, that is, uh, if you're not all tied up with work…"

"N-no! I was about to take a lunch break anyway!" _Oh dear lord…I was able to say yes!_ "You want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah! Sure!" There was a pause. "There's a nice diner down on 29th and Evenings Glade. Twilight Diner, I think it's called. Meet me there in twenty?"

"Sure! I-I'll see ya!"

"Bye!" Click.

Jessie paused after she hung up the phone. Then burst out in a happy and triumphant laugh.

"I'm going to lunch with Caleb! Woo-hoo!"

Quickly, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, not even noticing the person following her outside the building as began to walk into the city of Wutai.

***

"Wanna grab something to eat?" 

Tifa looked up from her magazine, glancing at Reno, who stood uncomfortably by the door. He wouldn't meet her glance.

"Alright," she stood, stretching out. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a little diner just down the street. We've passed it several times."

"Ok," she grabbed her room key, then small pile of gil that Reno had obtained, how, she didn't want to know.

They strode silently down the street. There was still a tense silence between them. Tifa hoped it would ease soon.

It didn't take long to reach the diner. A small, wooden sign that read "The Twilight Diner" hung over the entrance, a bell rang out as they entered the small structure.

They found a booth towards the back and sat down, a waitress headed over to them immediately. She sat a menu in front of each of them, then went back to the kitchen to get their drinks. The two were silent as they got their food.

Finally, Tifa couldn't bear the silence.

"Reno, this is stupid! We can't just not talk to each other!" She sat her tea down. "What is wrong?!"

He gave a befuddled look. "What do you mean what's wrong? I thought you were pissed off at me!"

She gave him a look to match. "I'm not mad at- ooohhhhh," she remembered her rather…unpleasant comments the night before. "That." She paused, then spoke again. "Let's just, forget that…ok?" The young woman offered him a small smile.

"Yeah, ok," he grinned back at her, then dug back in to his food. "So, Tif, when are you gonna admit to yourself that you're madly in love with me?" His grin broadened when she turned bright red. Whether it was out anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Reno, you'll never change…" She shook her head, a pleased smile on her face.

"Is that a good thing?" Curiosity flashed in his aquamarine eyes.

Tifa paused before answering. 

"Yes, Reno. A very good thing."

Before he could answer, a chiming of the bell brought their attention to the door, where a soldier and a young woman were stepping through the door.

Tifa's mouth dropped immediately, and Reno's eyes went wide.

It was Jessie, and Tifa could have sworn she'd seen that soldier before…

Jessie's expression told them both she had seen them, and when the soldier began to guide her to a booth close to theirs, she shook her head and pointed a small table with two chairs by the window. The soldier gave her a small look, then nodded and took a seat.

"Don't talk too loud," Reno whispered, leaning in a little closer. "Or do anything that would draw attention to us." Tifa nodded in return.

"Should we wait for them to leave before we do?" She asked.

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, too risky. I'm sure Shinra's got our pictures up everywhere, so that soldier will most likely know exactly who we are if he sees us."

"So what should we do? We can't just get up leave."

Reno looked about the room for a few moments, searching intensely for a solution. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. You see that row of booths over there?" Tifa nodded as he pointed to what he mean. "I want you to slowly stand, then make your way over to them, keeping your head down, but not in a suspicious way. Then walk around behind the booths, and leave. Go back to the inn, I'll catch up in a little bit."

Tifa made no move to leave. Her wine eyes flashed with something Reno couldn't put his finger on.

"Reno, I'm not going to-" 

"Just do it Tifa." His eyes pleaded with hers, begging her to just do as he said so she could be safe. "Please?"

The brunette sighed softly before nodding. "Alright. But…don't do anything that's gonna get you killed, alright?"

"You have my word."

With one final, meaningful look in Reno's eyes, Tifa slowly stood from her seat and left.

***

Deep burgundy curtains were drawn against the windows in Rufus Shinra's makeshift office. He was holding a piece of paper in hand, trying to decide whether or not he should just destroy the "agreement" his uncle and that silly old fool Godo had signed stating that neither side would use Mako weapons other than the standard issue of Mako guns used by soldiers of armies everywhere.

The young president chuckled then wadded the useless paper up in a ball and chucked it into the open fireplace across the room. Wutains were too gullible. Had Godo honestly believed that Rufus was going to follow those terms? 

"Sir?" A loud crackle of the intercom shook him from his reverie. "There's a call for you on line three."

"Oh, thank you Cassandra." Pushing a few rebel locks of hair out his deep blue eyes, he reached for the phone and pressed the button for line three.

"Hello, President Rufus Shinra speaking?"

"…Rufie?" A quiet voice came over the line.

"Alli! Where are you?!" He felt of rush of relief as tension he hadn't realized built up suddenly crumbled.

"I uh, I can't tell you." She was still speaking softly, almost as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"What? Why? Alli, you're not some sort of trouble are you?"

"Uh, no, well, kinda…just listen alright?!!"

"Alright…" He suddenly found his finger wrapped tightly up in the phone cord.

"I'm just calling to tell you…to be careful."

Rufus's eyebrows went up in wonderment as she said this. "Be careful? Well, Alli, not that I don't appre-"

"Damn! Rufie, I gotta go! Bye!"

"No Alli!" Click.

He sighed heavily before reluctantly hanging the phone up. Even as he did so, the door to his office swung swiftly open. And in strode his secretary. 

"Rufus sir? It's almost time for your public announcement." She ran her hand through her long red tresses. "You should probably start heading over." She offered him a smile of encouragement, like a mother might do before her son's first day of school, though her smile could hardly be considered _motherly_.

"I suppose you're right, thank you Cassandra," he stood from his chair as he spoke these words, and headed for the door.

"Good luck Mr. President. Although, I don't suppose I'll be calling you that for long, will I?" She grinned as he walked by.

"No, I don't suppose you will."

***

Alli casually jogged back up to the group. She had slipped away when they had entered the building next to the hangar, which was their next destination.

So far Vincent, Cid, and Shera had shown them all around the Underground, explaining as they did so. The buildings were exactly what they looked like. Military buildings. Or rather, _hidden_ military buildings. 

Everyone had been a bit surprised when they had seen the Underground, and, although they had all seen the military buildings in Junon, no one had really expected Rocket Town to actually have a military. And this large of one at that. They had spent the last hour and a half touring through the buildings. Now, they headed for the largest. The hangar.

"Where were you?" Biggs asked the strawberry blonde as she caught up to them.

Alli shrugged. "I went looking for a bathroom." She flicked one of the front streaks of ice blonde out her eyes. (A.N.: Ok, since it seems like I can't decide Alli's hair, even though I have, I'll explain it here. She has strawberry blonde hair, but the front locks of it are died ice blonde. Alright, on with the story!) "Do you have a problem with that?"

He gave her an un-amused look, then shook his head. "No, I just wish you would have told someone you were going. I don't want to take any chances with people."

Laughter flashed in her mischievous blue eyes. "Since when did you become Mr. Leader?" Without waiting for an answer, she quickened her pace and caught up to Yuffie, who was shuffling sullenly beside Aeris.

"Cheer up, Yuffers! James is going to be fine, the doctor already said that, and we're gonna beat the tails off of Junon!" She gave the slightly younger girl a pat on the back.

"And Shinra, you mean." The ninja glanced over at her friend. "We're going gonna kick Shinra's ass too," she gave a small, but optimistic grin.

"Uh…yeah!" Alli nodded shortly. "Sure! Shinra…too…" 

Yuffie looked at her friend as though she might say more, but Cid's voice prevented it.

"Alright, now we're at the hangar." He paused in front of the massive open doors, where they could see the looming shapes of planes being worked on. "My pride and joy."

"Uh…Cid? Those are…airplanes, right?" Wedge asked from beside Biggs, who tried desperately not to make a rude comment.

"Uh, yeah," the pilot drew out. "Why do you ask?" He and Vincent exchanged a look as he asked this. 

"Well, what good are planes if they're underground?" The small snickers that had begun to gather stopped immediately when they realized his question actually had some merit. 

"Ah, good point," Vincent slowly smiled. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for you question to be answered, but don't worry, it will be." He started forward once more, the others following, when an oil covered mechanic came shooting out of the hangar.

"Mr. Highwind! Mr. Valentine! You have to come here what's on the radio!" Before anyone could respond, he took off again, this time heading back for the hangar. Cid just shrugged and followed, as did the others.

It seemed all work had stopped, everyone paused in their tracks as they listened to what was being announced on the radio over the intercom system.

_"-I welcome you all to the dawning era of the Shinra Empire!"_

"Uh-oh…that doesn't sound good…"

***

The dull roar of the crowd below could be heard through the French doors as Rufus straightened his appearance in the mirror near by. Convinced he look acceptable, he turned to the twin glass doors and took a deep breath before opening them and heading out to meet the public.

Four body guards already stood on the balcony, where a podium and microphone were set up, and the young president knew there were dozens of them scattered through out the crowd. The people quieted down some as he cleared his throat, then stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, people of the world," he began. "I call you here today to discuss the future of Wutai, and the world!" The crowd began to mumble more. "Everyone, I welcome you all to the dawning era of the Shinra Empire!" 

Silence.

_That sure shut them up._

For a brief second. Pandemonium erupted the next.

"People!" He paused while they quieted. "From this day forward Wutai shall be the Imperial Capital, and it will no longer be known as Wutai. Instead, it shall be known as Vector!"

***

"Vector?" Biggs raised an eyebrow. "Where'd he get Vector?"

"It was his mother's maiden name…" Alli answered softly, her eyes on the floor.

"…how'd you know that?" He turned toward her, giving her an unreadable look.

"Oh, um…just a random fact I knew! Uh-heh-heh…"

***

"Soon, the entire world shall be united under the Empire!" The black clouds that were building in the distance began to block out the sun. An eerie shadow fell over the hushed city. "The only thing I have to say for the remaining continents, is resistance is futile. You'd all be better off welcoming us with open arms."

***

"Jack-ass obviously doesn't know us very well, does he Captain?" a random mechanic hollered out, followed by a chorus of cheers.

Cid grinned, then shushed them. "No he doesn't."

***

Tifa stood amongst the crowd. She had been on her way to the inn, when she had seen the crows gathering in front of the main section of the surrounding fortress. As her curiosity drew her to it, Rufus had begun speaking. She knew it wasn't safe to be there, but she didn't think anyone would notice her when Rufus was up there spouting about a Shinra Empire.

"Bastard," she swore softly under her breath and began once more heading for the inn.

***

Jessie gripped Caleb's arm tightly. The radio was playing Rufus's announcement, though they could most likely hear the actually thing if they opened the door. The soldier mistook her reaction for excitement and grinned. 

"Pretty exciting, huh?"

"Huh?" Her voice was a little shaky. "Oh, I mean, yeah! Exciting…"

_Why haven't I heard anything about this from Briggs? Something's going on…_

Her eyes strayed over to the table that once seated Tifa and Reno. Her long-time friend had left a good ten minutes ago, and Reno had followed five minutes later, throwing some money on the table as he did so.

"Uh, Caleb?" She pretended to check her watch. "I really need to get back to work…"

"Yeah, ok Grace," he nodded in understanding. "I should get back to the barracks too, I'm sure they're going to want to brief of us on the upcoming invasions." 

They both stood, Caleb digging in his pocket for some cash, and Jessie doing the same in her purse.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it Grace," Caleb told her, pulling out some gil. "It's my treat."

"Oh, um, alright," a slight slush colored her cheeks. She'd never go out with a guy who'd paid for anything for her. They were a rarity in the slums, and she really hadn't been on a date since she was assigned to go undercover.

He winked at her, then took her by the arm and they headed back to the fortress. 

***

Reno was pacing inside the small inn room when Tifa let herself in, he pounced on her at once.

"Where were you?! Do you know how worried I was?!" Without really thinking about it, he snagged into a tight hug.

"Ugh, do you know how much you sound like my father when I was 14?" She began to loosen herself from his clutch, but he didn't seem willing to let go. "Uh, Reno?" She glanced up to see he was looking at her. Her eyes locked on his, seemingly with a will of their own. His face inched dangerously close to her. "…Reno…could…you let…"

She never did finish that sentence.

***

"BASTARDS! WAIT'LL I GET A PIECE OF SHINRA! I'LL SHOW THEM!" Yuffie threw punches into air, followed by several kicks, one of which narrowly missed Wedge as he walked in. 

"Hey! Watch where yer kicking," he threw her look, which she pointedly ignored and went back to beating the air around her senseless. 

The group had relocated in the main building of the Underground as soon as they had heard the announcement was over. Cid and Vincent were currently checking on the status's of the other towns involved in the Underground.

"I OUTTA KICK THAT NO GOOD RUFUS RIGHT IN THE GOODS!" She kicked even harder into the air, not noticing the looks the others were giving her. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? RE-NAMING WUTAI, THAT BASTARD!!"

"Yuffie," Aeris stood from her seat, seeing that no one else was going to do anything. "YUFFIE!" The teenager stopped, and turned to face the half-Cetra, panting.

"What." Pant. "Do you want?"

Aeris grabbed the young Wutain by the hand and began to drag her out of the room. "Why don't we go see how James is?"

"Uh, ok, seeings how I don't have any say in the matter," she muttered under breath as they left the room and headed for the nearest exit.

It didn't take too long to reach James's room in the clinic, and when they did, they found that he was awake.

"James!" Yuffie was at his side immediately, all the previous anger seemingly gone. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

The Cetra gave them a small smile. "Like I got shot twice."

Aeris let a small trickle of laughter from the door way. "Well at least you still have good judgement." She walked over to the other side of the bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake James. I hope you don't hurt too bad."

He shook his head the best he could lying in bed. "No, the nurses gave me some sort of pain killer." He turned his attention over to Yuffie. "What's the matter, Yuff? You look mad."

Yuffie's eyes clouded over some, but she shook it away quickly. "Oh it's…nothing. Just that damn Rufus."

James nodded, not knowing what the young president had done this time, but understanding nevertheless. "I see Mr. President is still at it."

"Mr. President? I believe you mean Mr. Emperor, James."

"WHAT?!"

***

Elena groaned as she slowly awoke from her blissful unconsciousness. Soft light filtered in from over head, and she found she couldn't move her arms or legs…

_WHAT?!_

She tried again. Nope, still couldn't move them. As she drifted more and more into consciousness, she realized she was sitting in a chair, with her hands tied behind her back in a most painful position. 

_Oh no…_

The previous nights events, or what she perceived to be from the previous night, came laughing back at her from the beyond.

_"You failed,"_ they told her. _"You all screwed up big time! Whoever though you could be a Turk?"_

"Oh," she groaned again. "Shut up!"

"Why don't you?" A voice asked her from somewhere on her left. A REAL voice that is.

"Unn, Zoë?" Elena slowly opened her eyes, blinking away sleep. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…"

"Is Rude or Tseng awake yet?"

"No…what good would it do if they were anyway?"

Her eyes slanted in anger. At first, she thought she might like having another female Turk, but she had quickly learned Zoë wasn't a friendly person.

"Never mind."

_This is going to be a long day…_

***

"How did the speech go?"

"Nicely. Rufus did a good job for once."

"Hmmm, that's a surprise."

"Yes. We're preparing to invade the Central Continent tonight and tomorrow. We leave tomorrow night, and hopefully land the following morning."

"Were are you going to attack first?"

"Gongaga, most likely. It should be a push over. Cosmo Canyon will follow next. Meanwhile, troops still stationed in Junon will arrive in Costa Del Sol and Corel. They will meet with us while we tackle Nibelheim and Rocket Town."

"You sound confident."

"Why shouldn't I? We both know that the entire continent is defenseless. The best defense any of the towns have is Cosmo Canyon's positioning."

"Don't get too cocky, Zachary. You know it never did anyone good too have an over-confident general leading an army."

"Don't worry, Cloud. I'll be careful. It was nice talking to you. I pray you have a quick recovery." General Briggs stood and patted his friend's hand from where it lay on the hospital bed. He began to leave, but paused when he reached the door. "And Cloud?"

"Yes?" The blond general turned his head to look at the other. Most of his upper face was bandaged. His nose was shattered, and both eyes were blackened as a result.

"I promise you I will find the bastard that did that to you and kill him. I promise."

Author's Notes: Here it is! You people should feel lucky. I postponed chapter 4 (maybe its 5) of Old Skies, New Horizons for this. And those readers aren't happy. Well, I finally did it. I put in more romance, and yes, they did kiss. Oh, and I'll explain Vincent. He's a normal person in this, but he's not necessarily the same person because he's much younger in this. And I know I made a comment about Sephiroth early and now I have Lucrecia married to Vinni. So I will say this now. FORGET ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE GAME. It doesn't apply here. In this story, Sephiroth had a different mother, but he's not even a character in this (nor will he be though seem people seem to think he's going to be and have been emailing me to hurry and put him in it). And YES, the Vector thing is a bit of a joke with FF6. Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed this. I know I'm pleased. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Underground was now buzzing like a beehive. Workers were rushing between buildings, getting orders, giving orders, getting a message, sending a message. It was chaos, plain and simple.

Most of Avalanche was still sitting in the small room Cid and Vincent had left them in when the pilot burst through the door, his eyes locking on Biggs's. 

"You folks know something about explosives, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Wedge and I do. Why?"

Cid urged them out of the room as he said, "Let's just Jeremy on the explosives team didn't know as much he said he did."

Wedge's eyebrows rose as the trio left the room in a hurry. "_Didn't_?"

***

It was late in the afternoon when Jessie left the office for her room in the complex. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't returned until well into the night, but General Briggs had left to go work with the SOLDIERs. 

The fortress was always bustling with people, mostly uniformed SOLDIERs, but now the paths were almost empty as most of them were preparing for the upcoming invasions.

Trees that were exotic to the rebel's eyes lined the fortress paths, obscuring the light from the setting sun, and blocking the sky that was now foreign to anyone. To the west, it was a normal setting sky. Brilliant hues of orange and pink gradually began fading to violet and blue. But the eastern sky…foretold doom. An inky black stretched across the cold gray sky, growing ever closer.

None of the natives seemed to worried about the upcoming storm. Jessie supposed they were probably used to them, but she couldn't ever remember hearing about one this late in the year. Christmas was almost upon them and there hadn't been even so much as a hint of snow.

_Perhaps it doesn't snow here…I mean, Wutai is extremely close to northern stream of warm ocean currents…_

It wasn't long before she reached her room, and when she did, she was surprised to see a note bearing the name _Grace_ taped on her door.

_Huh…who sent this? Caleb?_

But as she opened it, she recognized the handwriting immediately. It was Tifa's.

_I know this isn't the safest way to communicate, but it is greatly safer than others. We have contacted the group and they have been…helpful. We had a bit of a run in with some unpleasantness, but I'm sure you have already heard this from others sources. We will keep you informed. _

"Well, at least they're safe…"

***

"What time is it?" Tifa glanced up from her magazine, looking at Reno through a thin sheet of chocolate brown hair.

"Almost seven," he answered, eyeing his watch. "Why?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I'm just bored."

"And asking for the time is a cure for that?" He gave a teasing grin, to which she merely stuck out her tongue. He opened his mouth to say something more, when a loud knock sounded from the door.

The two exchanged a worried look as Reno slowly stood from his chair, grabbing the small handgun from the top of the dresser as he did so.

Reno wouldn't tell Tifa just where he had obtained the weapon, but she could be sure it wasn't through any honorable means.

Carefully unlocking the door, but keeping the safety lock on, who called out, "Who's there?"

"My name is Maeko, I'm with the Underground. Please, its urgent!"

Open the door as far as the safety lock would allow, he peeked outside. A young native girl met his eyes, pleading with him. 

"Alright," closing the door, he unlocked it and opened it all the way. "What is it?"

"Please, we need to see you, both of you. As soon as possible."

Reno turned to glance at Tifa, who was already standing and heading over to him. 

"Alright, lead the way."

***

"Sooo, the mighty Turks have fallen, eh?" Yuffie was quite happen about that recent turn events. She found that rubbing it in their faces helped ease the pain about Wutai. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" 

Alli couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She had never liked the Turks.

"Would you just shut up, you little brat?" Zoë had a definite change in attitude now that her true colors had come blazing through.

Yuffie merely stuck out her tongue.

"Make me."

***

It wasn't long before they reached the meeting place of the Underground. When the trio entered, four of the men that were there before were pouring over maps they had spread across the table. And they all seemed to be arguing.

"If we approach from here-" 

"No, no! We must attack from this angle! Otherwise-"

"Oh! Good, you're here!" One of the men stood now, finally noticing them. "You may go Maeko."

The girl bowed respectfully, then left.

"What's going on?" Reno asked, his eyes on the maps.

"An invasion." He motioned them over to the table, where the other three were still squabbling quietly.

"An invasion?"

"Yes, Shinra's finally invading the Central Continent. They move out tonight I believe. We've just sent word of it to Captain Highwind, whom your friends are with right now."

"Where are they attacking first?" Tifa's eyes were wide and full of fear.

"We believe they will move for Gongaga. It has the smallest population and will be the easiest for them to overtake. Although, it is possible they will invade Costa Del Sol…" The man was tracing lines along the map with his finger.

"But," Reno's face twisted in confusion. "I though Costa Del Sol was already allied with Shinra."

"No, there were too many disputes between them, eventually Costa Del Sol decided they were better off without Shinra. Now they're standing alone, siding with neither Shinra nor the Underground."

"Reno…" Tifa looked up at him, a severe look in her eyes. "Don't you think Jessie would have warned us about this before now?"

"Yeah," his look matched her own. "She would have unless…"

"Something's up."

***

The sky was now a perilous black omen hanging over Rocket Town. Strangely though, the city received little in the way of the storm. All the action seemed to be up north.

"That's going to be hell on earth when it hits," Cid sighed lazily, leaning against the porch as his wife stepped out of the house. Work on the Underground had closed down for the day almost two hours ago.

"It's not supposed to hit here. It'll only barely miss us though, looping along to hit Wu- Vector dead on." Shera leaned against the rail next to him.

"Good, maybe it'll drown all the Shinra scum ou-" he started, but was interrupted by the shrill calling of a bird. "Ah, looks we've got some mail," a small smile formed on his face as bird dropped down in front of him, holding out its leg patiently, then chirping once more after the letter tied to its leg had been removed and it took flight once more. By the time the pilot had finished the short message, however, he wasn't smiling.

"Shera, go to the inn and fetch Avalanche. Bring them to the church. I'll get anyone else that should come."

"But, Cid, what-"

"Just _go_."

***

There weren't many people left in the Underground after eight-thirty in the evening except night-watchmen, and the occasional obsessed worker; tonight however, the lights in the clinic were staying on much later than ever before. 

"Yuffie, go on up! I'm fine!"

"No, James! I'm staying here tonight! It wouldn't be fair for you to have to stay here all alone."

"I wouldn't be all alone, the doctor is just in the next room." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "AND Biggs, Barret and Reeve are watching the Turks so if I got REALLY lonely and I could just call down there and have one of them come up here."

The girl pouted, sinking far into the chair she had pulled up next to James's bed. "You're just trying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"No! That's not…that's not what I meant," James shook his head vehemently. "I just thought you might want to spend some time talking to Alli."

"Ah, I spent all day talking to her." She perked up considerably. "Now it's your turn to spend some quality time with me!"

The Cetra faked a miserable groan. "Lucky me."

"Oh, you're awful!"

Whilst Yuffie and James chatted in the clinic, Barret, Biggs, and Reeve were having quite a boring time guarding the Turks. Biggs had been wise enough to bring a deck of cards, however, and now the latter of the two were fully engaged in a game of Speed.

"Oh, beat ya!" Biggs called out triumphantly, slamming his last card down just before Reeve, who merely muttered something under his breath and began to shuffle the cards once more, determined to beat Biggs at least once.

"Will you two quit playin' around and take this seriously," Barret growled, glaring at the other two. 

"Ah, calm down Barret. I don't think anything's gonna happen," as if to prove his point, Biggs rapped on the steel door of the cell holding the four Turks. "I mean, I know the Turks are good, but they aren't THAT good."

"How incredibly profound of you," Reeve muttered, to which Biggs grinned.

"I try."

***

"What are you _doing_?"

"I'm going to go and talk to Jessie, what does it look like?"

"You're just going to go an waltz in there? Don't you think that's a little, oh, I dunno, STUPID?!"

"Tsk, tsk, calm down. We have to talk to her don't we?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, no buts. The place she's staying is really close to here, so I won't be long."

"TIFA!" Reno grabbed her wrist tightly as she stood to leave. "What is with you?"

She raised an eyebrow playfully. "Why Reno, whatever do you mean?" Then, before he could answer, she leaned in, gave him a swift kiss on the forehead and darted off into the darkness.

Sprinting silently through the newborn night, Tifa kept a watchful out for SOLDIERs. She knew Reno would have been easy to spot, what with his fire-engine hair. But would he have listened to her? Not in a million years.

Gracefully, she swung herself up into a tree, then hopped onto the low roof of a small building next to it. Hidden in both the night and the shadows of the surrounding taller buildings, she began to run once more, grateful for the closeness of the buildings as she hopped and climbed her way to the heart of the complex. 

Eventually, she reached the small courtyard. As quietly as possible, she leapt to the ground and rushed across to the spiral staircase that led to her fellow Avalanche member's room. As she reached the wooden door, she rapped urgently on it.

"J- Grace, Grace open it. It's me."

Slight rustling sounds came from the room before a loud _click_ of the lock and the door swung open.

"Tifa!" She half-whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you know about the invasion?"

"What invasion?"

Tifa sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair. "Just as I thought. C'mon. I don't think it's safe for you to be here anymore." She reached for Jessie's arm, but Jessie resisted. 

"Tifa, what do you mean? Here, come inside. It'd be easy for someone to see you out there."

***

Aeris gazed out the window, a bored look on her face. Wedge and Alli were both seated on the floor, watching the latest news on the storm.

_"-it is expected to hit the Imperial capital, Vector, late tomorrow afternoon."_

"Glad that's not hitting us," Wedge muttered absent mindedly. In truth, he wasn't glad it was Wutai (he refused to call it Vector) either. Thoughts of Tifa kept drifting in and out of his mind. Alli said nothing, just sat there with a grim look on her face.

A loud knock on their door caught everyone's attention.

"Open up! It's Shera! Hurry!"

"Shera?" Wedge through the door open quickly. "What's going on?"

The engineer ignored his question. "Where's everyone else?"

"Yuffie is with James in the clinic and the other's are guarding the Turks."

"Alright, I need you three to go to the church down the street and wait. I'm going to get the others. Cid should be there before I am, ask him what's going on."

"What? Sh-"

"JUST GO!" Without a word more, she took off through the hallway, the three confused members of Avalanche following shortly after.

"What is going on?" Aeris asked in amazement as they headed for the church. They could see a large gathered outside, all talking somberly.

"Hey, there's Cid!" Alli pointed, as they entered the church. "Let's go talk to him."

"Ah, there's…part of you," the pilot greeted them, with a raised eyebrow. Vincent and Lucrecia stood next to him.

"Shera went to get the others. What's going on?"

"An invasion," he answered, face set grimly. "Shinra's attacking the Central Continent in two days time."

"_What?_" Three voices were one as they all gaped at Cid's statement.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by his wife's voice.

"CID!" 

Shera was leading the rest of Avalanche towards them, Reeve supporting James who was followed closely by a very annoyed Dr. Kelley.

"Now really, Mr. Archer has been seriously wounded! He needs to be in bed!" The doctor was saying, but no one was listening to him.

"Alright," Cid began, "why don't you all grab a seat and I'll explain everything in detail."

***

"What's up, Tif?" Jessie asked, sitting across the room from her friend. "What's this invasion?"

"You really haven't heard about it?"

"No!" She shook her head, eyes wide with confusion.

"Shinra's invading the Central Continent. In two days." Tifa shifted in her chair.

"WHAT?! Why haven't I heard anything from Briggs…oh no!" Tifa nodded solemnly. But…how could he have found out?"

"I really don't know…I suppose he expected someone was spying on him when we kept knowing their moves. Listen," she shifted in her chair again, not comfortable with the fact that she was so close to the people who wanted her dead. "Can we just go?"

"Alright…lemme grab some clothes first."

***

"I'll assume from all the pissed off looks you guys have that you know why we've called you here today," Cid told the crowd from his place at the podium. "But in case you don't, I will tell you.

"In two days time Shinra will begin the invasion of the Central Continent, of _our_ Central Continent. As we understand it at this time they will begin with SOLDIERs from _Wutai_ will attack Gongaga, then work their way up to Cosmo Canyon. Meanwhile troops from Junon will attack Costa Del Sol and Corel. Then, the two armies will meet and form as one to attack Nibelheim, and finally us. Rocket Town.

"Rufus Shinra thinks he can just waltz in here and make us bow before him. Well, can he?"

The answer from the crowd was tumultuous.

"NO!!!!!"

"Are we gonna let him walk all over us?"

"NO!!!!!"

"Are we just going to stand aside as the worthless son of a bitch enslaves all of us?"

"NO!!!!!"

"Or, are we gonna stand up for ourselves?"

"YEAH!!"

"WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT UNTIL THE END, AM I RIGHT?!"

"YEAH!!!!!"

"Alright! Now, let's get to work! We're going to show the pampered little Emperor who's boss once and for all!"

***

It was a little while before Tifa and Jessie reached the spot where Tifa had left Reno. They couldn't move as fast as Tifa might have liked with Jessie's two bags weighing them down slightly. 

Reno was still waiting there, leaning casually against the wall as to not draw attention. He didn't so much as look at them as the two women carefully hopped out of the tree.

"Hello Jessie, glad to see Tifa didn't get the both of you killed," he greeted them cheerfully, extending his hand for the bleached blonde. 

"Oh shut up Reno," the brunette smacked him playfully on the arm as the trio started down the street, heading for the inn.

"So what's the plan as of now?" Jessie asked as the strolled down the street.

"Well, we're meeting the Underground at midnight. They're going to tell us what set plans have been made back on the Central Continent," Reno told her in a low voice. "I'm going to ask them if we can send word to the rest of the group so they can know exactly what's going on with us."

The rest of the conversation followed much along these lines, and none of them notices the dark figure following them at a safe distance all the way to the inn.

***

The transformation that Rocket Town underwent in the past two hours was incredible. Everything was lit up, making it almost seem as though it were day again. People were rushing every which direction, taking something to someone, getting something someone, going to ask someone something, or just running around like a headless chicken. The Underground was exceptionally busy. Workers were running about the place and loud bangs and clangs kept coming from the hangar.

Cid was working hard to answer all the of the carrier pigeons he had been sent when one came that wasn't demanding to know where and when a certain faction of a certain attack team should meet another faction. It was for Avalanche.

"It's from Reno, Tifa and…Jessie!" Biggs exclaimed as he tore it open to read.

_Hey guys, long time no see! We're just writing to tell you that we are all ok and looking forward to when we can see the rest of you again. It's been much too long since we were a whole group._

We have decided that it would be safest for Jessie to leave her position in Shinra's employment. There has been much evidence of Briggs suspecting her and we thought she would be safer with us. We'll deal with the consequences as they come at us. 

Hope to see you all again soon-

Tifa, Jessie and Reno

"Well, that's good news…sort of. At least Jessie should be safer now. I just wish we were all together now…" Biggs sighed and handed the letter to Wedge who had been trying to read it over his shoulder as Biggs read it aloud.

"Well, some of you will be seeing them quite soon indeed," Cid told him offhandedly, writing a response to Cosmo Canyon as fast as his hand would allow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Brushing a stray strand of dark hair out of his eyes, Biggs took a seat next to Alli at the Highwind's dining room table.

"Well," the pilot set his pen down, massaging his hand, "most all of Shinra's troops are going to be out on this mission. It's a big job, and they're going to need as much manpower as possible. So it's a perfect chance for us to sneak in and start wiping out as many snot-nosed Shinra execs as possible. Stir up some trouble. Create some anarchy. That sort of thing. Give the people of _Wutai_ some hope back."

"Anarchy is one thing that won't be hard to create there," Wedge stated with a grin. "So who's gonna go?"

"Well, I think we are going send some of you over to meet with the faction over there and your friends. Then the rest of you will either go help Corel and Costa Del Sol or Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon. Then, if all goes well, we'll all meet up for Nibelheim and Rocket Town. That is, if Shinra gets that far," Cid added with a smirk as he picked up his ink pen again.

They sat in silence, the three Avalanche members having a conversation with their eyes about the latest knowledge while the pilot wrote, when a small shuffling arose their attention to a small boy standing in the entryway.

"Evan, what are you doing down here, you should be sleeping." Cid stood from his seat and began to make his way over to his only son.

Evan wrinkled his nose. "Why? It's not like we're going to have school tomorrow, everyone's to busy with all this Underground stuff." He shuffled along into the dining room, his slippers dragging across the tiled floor. "'Sides, I couldn't sleep. Can't I just sit down here for awhile? I won't bother you."

"Well, alright, I suppose," the blonde man frowned as he sat back down. "But don't tell your mother."

"Kay."

The group sat in silence once more, Cid writing responses as fast he could and attaching them to awaiting pigeons that sat on his window sills while Biggs, Alli, and Wedge wrote back to Tifa, Reno, and Jessie. Evan just sat there, taking it all in.

"So where did the others head off to?" Cid asked after a few minutes.

"Aeris and Yuffie went down to keep James company since Dr. Kelley made him go back down to the clinic and Reeve and Barret are back guarding the Turks," Alli answered him, looking up from their letter. "Where's Shera?"

"In the hangar, overseeing things."

"I _still_ wanna know how you're planning on getting those planes outta the ground," Wedge muttered.

"Oh!" Evan exclaimed, perking up. "It's cool! See they open-"

"EVAN! Shhh…." Cid clamped his hand over his son's mouth. "I think we'll leave this as a mystery until they can see it for themselves." He winked at the young boy's pouting face. "Just for a surprise."

"Alright," Evan sighed, clearly not happy at being shut up.

Biggs seemed to notice this. "Hey, Evan," he pulled the deck of cards he and Reeve had been using earlier out of his jacket, "up for a game of cards?"

"Sure!"

"Name the game," Biggs said casually as he shuffled the cards.

"5 card draw."

"Um…ok…"

***

Rufus looked out over the city of Vector…his city of Vector. Soon, the entire world would be his. Life was good.

His gaze rose to the heavens. Most of the stars were other drowned out in the artificial light of the city, or choked out by the black clouds the drew ever near to the city. Forecasters were guaranteeing what promised to be the storm of the century. 

Ah, but Rufus wasn't frightened. No storm could stop him, no matter how big. He was Emperor of the greatest Empire that ever was. The Shinra Empire. The name alone made people shake in their boots.

But then again, people today were such fools. Cowardly, insipid fools. Life was getting dull, these Wutains certainly weren't living up to what he had expected. Oh sure, there had been a few small riots when they had first arrived, but now, nothing. They almost acted as though they were enjoying it. But that certainly wasn't the case. No, it was more like…they thought it wasn't going to last.

Rufus smirked at this thought. If these fools thought he wasn't going to last, they obviously didn't know Rufus Shinra. 

Yes, life was indeed good.

***

"I think I've convinced Dr. Kelley to let you go tomorrow afternoon as long as we promise to keep you safe." Aeris told Yuffie and James as she entered the room. "But of course that would be impossible, so…you know." She plopped down in a chair next to the young ninja. It had been looooooooooong day.

This however, didn't console James. "Yeah well, I don't see why I can't go now. I feel fine!" It was true, Aeris, who seemed to be a bit more gifted in the healing arts than he, healed up his wounds completely not a hour ago, as soon as she felt up to it again. Magic as strong as that took a toll out on her half-Cetra body.

"Ah, quit bitchin' James," Yuffie yawned, practically falling asleep in her chair.

"You're one to talk about bitching, Yuff," James replied with a playful grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing."

"Hmph," her pout matched that a 10-year old who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas.

"Why don't you go up to bed Yuffie," the Cetra told her more gently.

"You know, I think I will."

"Good-night Yuffie."

"'Night Yuff!"

"Good-night. See you in the morning."

Author's Notes: Ok, I have no excuse for the lateness of this. Go ahead skin me alive like I know you want to. Oh wait…you can't cause then this would never get finished! Mwuahahaha!! Hee hee. Ok, so, next chapter the big stuff starts. The stuff I've been planning since last November when I dreamed up this little story. All the big battle stuff will be happening. Plus some more romance since I'm such a little romantic. Yeah right. Tonight as I was talking to my good friend Carla (Raine) an interesting point popped into my mind. "I think I get the best of the characters since I'm the author and I totally have conversations with tem in my head as I write ^__^" Heh heh. I am officially the Queen of the Nerds.


	13. Chapter 13

War 

War  
The only way to peace  
Well, I don't fall for that  
Raining tears  
You're righteous, so righteous...  
You're always so right  
Go ahead and dream  
Go ahead believe that you are the chosen one.

****

Dave Matthews Band "Last Stop"

Morning drew without anyone noticing. Avalanche was assembled in a small sub-level of a building near the hangar in the Underground while Cid and Vincent gave them instructions.

"Alli, Biggs, and Wedge, you three will be going with myself to Wutai. James, Aeris, and Yuffie, you three will be going down to Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon. Reeve and Barret you will be going with Cid to Costa Del Sol and Correl." Vincent had sort of taken over, because Cid didn't seem entirely awake.

"Uh…question!" Biggs rose his hand slightly into the air with a confused look on his face. "How will any of us be getting to where we are going?"

The raven-haired man nodded, understanding his confusion. "The five of you that will be staying on the Central Continent will be going by air, while we will take a small submarine until we are approximately half a mile off the shore. We will then take a tiny boat to the beach two miles outside of the city, where we will meet several members on the Underground faction in Wutai."

"Oh. Well then, you've just got everything planned out, haven't you?" Alli, who was seated next to him, reached over without looking and pried his wringing hands apart. 

"Quit worrying," she said lowly, as Vincent and Cid went on.

"Quit worrying?!?" His eyes were wide as he turned to face her. "How can you say that? We could be walking into a death trap!"

"Ahem, Biggs?" Another voice, coming from the other side of the nervous Avalanche member, drifted toward them.

"Yeah Reeve?"

"You're starting to sound like me. Shut up."

***

"For the love of all things holy, what are you two doing!?"

"Hold still!"

"Let me go!"

"Aw, it won't hurt! I promise!"

"We're gonna make you all nice and pretty."

"I'm not a little baby-doll for you two to play with you know."

"You aren't?" Tifa gave Jessie a questioning look. "Did I hear him right?"

The bleached blonde nodded. "I believe you did. Silly boy, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Let go of me!" Reno flailed about, trying to wrench of the two girl's grasp, but their hold was just too tight.

"Hold still, ya big baby! It's just a braid." Jessie, sensing the ex-Turk' giving in, loosened her grip on his shoulders while Tifa's fingers wove in and out of his red hair.

"Why, pray tell, are you braiding my hair?" He gave Jessie a sideways glance.

"We're bored."

With raised eyebrows he lowered the book he had been thumbing through. "We're about to face quite possibly the most dangerous even in the history of the Planet, and you're _bored_?"

"Yup."

"Amazing."

***

"We're leaving in a hour," Alli said plainly, sitting on the Highwind's porch swing next to Yuffie.

"Yeah, I know." The ninja, her feet not quite touching the ground from where she sat, swung her legs back and forth.

"What's wrong? Don't want to do this?" The strawberry blonde leaned back against the back of the swaying chair.

"No, it's not that it's just…I wanted to go to Wutai." She began to tap slightly on her knees. "I wanted to go there and personally kick Rufus's ass for all this, you know?"

"Err…yeah…" Alli's blue eyes began to search the ground aimlessly. She took a breath before speaking again. "Yuffie? If I told you something now, would you swear not to tell anyone else?"

"Uh…sure!" Yuffie's grayish-brown eyes glanced over Alli.

"And you promise not to get mad and hate me?"

"Sure."

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"Ok," she took another deep breath. "Well, I suppose the easiest way to say this is to tell you my name."

"You're name?" A puzzled look washed over the Wutain's face. "But your name is Alli."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "I have a last name ya know."

"Err…right!" Sitting up straighter, and shielding her eyes from the still-low sun, Yuffie looked over at her friend again. "Which would be…?" Silence. "Alli?"

"Er…it's," she muttered something so low under her breath, Yuffie couldn't begin to distinguish it.

"Come again?"

"It's Shinra!" Silence one more. A much longer period of silence than before. "Yuffie?"

"You're…Alli…Shinra?" The strawberry blonde nodded weakly. "What, is that just some weird coincidence?" She shook her head. "Come on, you gotta be joking."

"I'm sorry…I should have told you sooner but…I wanted to prove that I'm not like my cousin!"

"Rufus is your cousin?! It's not even a distant relationship?!" The brunette shot up, taking off down the steps. "I can't believe you never told us!" She shouted back.

"Well I'm telling you now, aren't I?!"

The shorter girl stopped dead in her tracks, angrily searching for words. "You know what?! FUCK YOU! I can't believe you actually got me to trust you! What, have you been spying on us for your little cousin!? Does he already know what we're going to do?!"

"Yuffie!" Alli was on her feet as well, marching over to the other girl. "You know it's not like that! Yeah, sure Rufus is my cousin, but that doesn't mean I'm working for him! I don't like the god damned war any more than you do, and if I can be a part of stopping it, then I will."

It was a few moments before Yuffie spoke once more. "Well isn't that just peaches and daisies, but I don't care. You lied to us, and you lied to me." She began to walk off once more.

"Yuffie! Come on!" The brunette girl didn't stop once, she was almost to the road. "At least remember your promise! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone! I don't want them to know until _I'm_ ready to tell them!" But Yuffie had nothing more to say to Alli Shinra.

***

The rain had started in Wutai/Vector. The gods above raged havoc in the skies, throwing out bolts of lightning and screaming with anger. The streets were rapids of dingy rainwater, and not many people could be found outside.

Jessie watched the rain dancing down the grand windows of the abandoned factory. She was still worried about the storm, but the resistance members had told her that many a hurricane had struck the shores of Wutai, but none had ever done serious damage.

"Will we be able to meet them?" Tifa was asking one of the men, Jessie didn't know any of their names. She realized she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes, we believe so. We understand that you will want to be there to meet your friends. The three of you will accompany myself to go and meet them at the shore. Then we will return directly here. The four of them, along with Jessie, will stay here for the night, while you and Reno will go back to the hotel, as not to raise eyebrows."

"How long until we leave?" Reno inquired, his mouth set in a deep frown. He was obviously worried something was going to go wrong.

The same man, he seemed to be the one in charge, answered again. "They're planning to leave 'port' in," he quickly checked his pocket watch, "twenty minutes. It will take about three hours for them to reach shore. So the answer to your question is, probably an hour."

Tifa opened her mouth once more to say something, but a particularly loud eruption of thunder that shook the building, Jessie clamping down on the table with her bony fingers immediately, grasping it so tightly her knuckles seemed stained white. The crying of the murderous skies lasted only a brief few seconds, but Jessie's grip on the table did not let up.

"Yeesh," Reno grumbled. "In an hour we won't be able to see in front of our own faces! How're we supposed to find some miserable little rowboat out in this?" Jessie had to admit she agreed with this.

"Not to worry," his answer came. "I know the spot well, and Mr. Valentine knows what he is doing." The Wutain man glanced around the three members of Avalanche, and, seeing no more questions in their eyes, told them with a note of finality, "Alright, we have quite a task on our hands. Please relax until we have to leave. We will supply you with rain and hiking gear, and gear for your friends, so you need not worry about it."

"Er, excuse me," Jessie spoke up for the first time. "Did you say hiking gear?"

"I did."

"We're going to _hike_ to this remote beach?" Her jaw was almost to the table top.

"We are." Was it just Jessie, or was there a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Oh." She could tell Tifa and Reno were smothering snickers as the three of them stood to leave the makeshift briefing room. "Ah shut up you two." The trio, made their way through the dark, and in some cases leaky, hallways to small room with three couches. Many of the rooms in the factory had been restored to be a bit more comfortable than their previous state. As they entered the room, Jessie plopped down on the closest sofa, while Reno and Tifa sat on the one opposite it.

"So Jessie doesn't like hiking?" the redheaded man teased as Tifa laughed Jessie stuck out her tongue.

"It's not like I don't like it, it's just…I've been doing secretarial work for over a year now!! I'm not used to physical labor anymore!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Damnit. This sucks."

Tifa, laughing harder, told her, "Hey, you wanted the undercover job! I offered to take it, but you said you wanted it." The brunette settled down in the couch, pretending not to notice as Reno slyly slid his arm around her shoulder. Jessie however, made an effort to bring their attention to it.

"So am I going to get the story behind all this lovey-dovey crap with you two, or what?" A huge, cheesy grin had found its way onto her face.

Reno shrugged carelessly. "Sure, if we can get story behind you and that Shinra soldier back at the café."

The grin was lost remarkably fast.

***

Zachary Briggs stood in front of the Mako-powered submarine which would carry him and about 500 SOLDIER's to Gongaga. It bobbed up and down violently as the sea pitched angrily. Rain beat upon the ground and splattered salty water from the ocean, splashing the general's slicker and obscuring his vision.

They had to leave earlier than originally planned if they wanted to make it to Gongaga by the next morning. The storm had crept up on them much more quickly than any of them had anticipated. Now, they would have to send the ships out in but an hour, which hadn't left Briggs with much time for a briefing speech. A cloud of worries seemed to have settled itself above his head.

And yet, it wasn't the invasion that was bothering him the most. He was worried about Cloud. While he knew Strife was generally a detached person by nature (or at least by the nature that Hojo had left him with), his quietness as of late was eerie. He seemed to be brooding over something Zack couldn't begin to identify. But he was fairly certain it had something to do with Avalanche.

The blonde general had been released earlier that morning, though Zack was willing to bet it was on his own word, rather the attending doctor. It had taken a bit, but Briggs had finally convinced him to stay in Vector. With the amounts of SOLDIER's leaving, it would be the perfect opportunity for Avalanche to strike again. 

Avalanche was another story…his secretary had mysteriously disappeared, and he was fairly certain it had something to do with rebel group. He didn't think too much of it, though. They'd long been questioning Graces's loyalties. As the winds howled and the heavens sobbed, General Zachary Briggs boarded the submarine, intent on making the invasion as successful as possible.

***

"Damnit, this sucks!" Wedge grumbled, as he punched the seat of the vessel he occupied. Vincent hadn't been kidding when he'd said this sub was small. While it looked nice and roomy on the outside, inside seemed to be taken up by all sorts of…crap. That was the only word Wedge had for it. Crap.

It had been cool enough when they'd first started out. The submarine had been located in a sublevel of the Underground, where an underground stream had been widened and deepened for the sub to use as a tunnel of sorts until they hit the open sea. They were deep enough that the treacherous waves that now resided above were of no bother to them, but Wedge couldn't help but feel nauseous. 

"Oh quit your griping!" Biggs told his pal, rolling his brown eyes as he did so. "We getta see Tifa in less than two hours, so try and be happy." He turned to Alli, who a bit of a ways down from them. "Everything alright with you?"

"Hm?" She looked up from the space into which she was staring. "Oh, yeah! Perfectly peachy. Why do you ask?" She nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, no reason. You've just been disturbingly quiet." He swiveled in his chair and glanced over at Vincent, who seemed to be running the ship. "How're things over here?"

"Everything is going according to plan." His answer came. "The currents are actually stronger than we'd planned for, and I believe we will get there at least a half and hour quicker than previously believed. Maybe even sooner if we raise to a more…stormy level in the water."

Wedge groaned at the word "stormy." "Maaaaan, I was getting seasick on that damn passenger liner we took from Junon to Costa Del Sol, I don't think I can handle stormy waters in a miniscule submarine!"

"Too bad, take us up, Mr. Valentine!"

A deep chuckle, then, "Aye-aye, sir."

***

Tifa tightened the slicker around her face. The wind had gotten a bitter bite to it in the last half-an-hour, and they'd been walking in it for awhile. Thankfully, Shion (they had finally drug a name out of the Wutain man) said the beach wasn't far off now.

They'd walked for the most part in silence. Reno, walking beside her, would crack a joke every now and then to keep things light hearted, and Shion would call out their progress every so often. Soon enough, a small, desolate beach came into view, and at it was a miserable little row boat and four very wet people.

"They're here already!" Jessie called out in front of them, beginning to race ahead, Tifa right at her heels. "BIGGS! WEDGE!!"

"JESSIE!" Two voices as one called out, both equally as excited.

Soon, the two girls were on the beach, both hugging they're old friends until they were blue in the face, though that might have been from the cold.

"Tifa, baby," Biggs was saying once Reno and Shion had made it to them, "you don't know how happy I am to see alive!"

"Hey," Reno shouted good naturedly, "hands off my girl there."

"You're girl?" Biggs asked him, a grin on his face. "I do believe you are mistaken, for you see, Tifa always has, and always will be, my girl."

Tifa laughed heartily as the two faked punches then shook hands and greeted each other. "Alright now, no fighting, please."

Alli sort of stood to the side as everyone said their hellos to old friends. Shion and Vincent immediately began a discussion of what was to happen, and Biggs, Tifa, Jessie, Reno, and Wedge, with the last of them warily looking at the redheaded man, all caught up with each other.

"Oh," Biggs, stopped in the middle of sentence, turning to the ashen teenager. "Alli come over here! Guys," he faced the other four once more, "this is Alli! Er, I think Tifa and Reno, that you met her briefly back in Midgar. Anyway," he continued as she joined them, "we met back up with her on the boat. I'm not sure what her expertise are, if she has any…" he gave her a sideways glance, "but she's all around cool gal, and alright in my book, and since I was basically running things, I said, 'What the hell! We need more people!' and I let her come with us."

Wedge and she were both looking at him as though he had sprouted wings and begun flapping around by the time he was done.

"Er…alright, maybe that's not _exactly_ how it happened, but she's still cool!"

***

Rufus Shinra was a bit bored. He really had nothing to do until the armies reached their destinations. He'd been hoping Alli might call him again, but so far, no luck.

He was worried about the Turks. They hadn't come back. And that was bad. Very, very bad. The lack of anyone taking responsibility led him and his advisors to believe they might just be dead. And that was worse. Much, much worse. 

Another thing that was bugging him was Avalanche. They'd been quiet lately. Much too quiet. Back in Midgar, they hadn't been happy unless they were bombing Shinra training facilities, or sometimes offices. Now, he hadn't heard from them since the two prisoners had escaped. 

_Well, maybe they've finally figured out that they can't win._

Little did he know how wrong he was about to be proven.

***

"Are we almost there yet?" Alli's voice, one might say it was whining, rang out over the howling winds. 

"Just hang in there, Alli!" Reno, the closest one to her that somewhat knew the way, hollered back. "It shouldn't be too much further!"

That didn't seem to comfort the teenage girl much. The temperature seemed to have dropped ten degrees in the past hour that they had been walking. The rain was falling heavier still, and the wind was still nipping at their heels. 

The were walking in three rows, the first consisting of Shion and Vincent, the next of Reno, Tifa, Biggs, and Jessie, after them came Wedge and Alli, both of whom seemed to be pouting. 

"What's your problem?" Alli asked the grumbling man next to her, sick of all his under-the-breath mumblings.

"Nothing," was all he said, glaring ahead of him in the general direction of Reno, who's had was slipped inside Tifa's. They were both chatting merrily with Biggs and Jessie, as though they weren't in the middle of an oncoming hurricane. 

"Ah, I see."

The two of them walked in silence until they reached their destination. A grungy, broken down factory that didn't look very warm and dry to Alli. Oh joyous joy of joys.

"You call this shelter?" she muttered as they entered the bleak building, and were greeted with an equally bleak room.

"This way," Shion called to the newcomers, taking them deep into the factory, and finally arriving in a surprisingly comfortable room, not to mention a warm and dry one. A large, round, wooden table surrounded by squishy office chairs took up most of the room, and each person quickly took a seat.

"Right, well, I know you're cold and wet," the Wutain glanced over the dripping group, "so I'll keep this short. Everyone here except Tifa, Reno, and myself, will be staying here tonight. Tomorrow, the real work starts."

"Er, excuse me for interrupting," Biggs began, "but what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Well, for the most part, we'll be causing a bit of anarchy. Small revolts, nothing overly large, just big enough to get Shinra's busy enough to allow us a bit more… freedom about the town." He cleared his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and check and make sure everything is in order for tomorrow."

***

"Yuffie, I love ya and all that crap, but if you don't quit mumbling under your breath, I'm going to punch you," James, who was standing inbetween Aeris and Yuffie in the hangar, was getting a bit annoyed. Barret and Reeve had left in a heavy-duty truck along with Cid and some others. Since then, Yuffie had done nothing but grumble incoherently. 

"Alright you three," Shera stood in front of them. Behind her was a door to a sub-level, much like the one Biggs, Wedge, and Alli had taken some hours earlier. "It's been confirmed now that Shinra's forces should reach Gongaga in an hour. It's time for you three and all the others to head out." She turned to the massive door and slowly opened it. Behind, Aeris's and James's mouths dropped, and Yuffie quit her mumbling.

In front of them sat the largest thing any of them had seen. It looked…like nothing they had ever seen before.

"That is the Highwind," the engineer told, with more than a bit of pride in her voice. "It will be your transport to Gongaga."

"Wow…" Yuffie was the only one who had got her voice back. "That is _really_ big."

Shera chuckled and waved for them to follow her. "Come on up and I'll show you around!"

***

The streets of Vector were for the most part deprived of life. Dingy rainwater was beginning to gather in the streets, and the sewers were starting to flood. Most people could be found tucked safely away in their homes. That, however, did not apply to the icy-blonde Shinra general who now trudged through the streets alone. One thing was on his mind and it sure as hell wasn't how wet it was or how cold.

Tifa Lockhart. 21 years old. From Nibelheim. With a face that was as familiar to him as a next-door-neighbor…or a former next-door neighbor…

He'd been plagued with dreams about her lately…not her _now_, but her as a child…living next door to him and his mother, a mother for the life of him he couldn't remember outside of the dreams. But that wasn't what bugged him the most about the dreams.

What annoyed him greatly was that everything was so _familiar_. He knew where that door would lead to, though he didn't recall ever seeing ever before. And a song…someone playing the piano, far off, yet somewhere close. 

In the dreams, he was a child. He'd seen his face in a mirror. His blonde hair was shorter, and his blue eyes had no Mako glow to them. He wandered around the strangely familiar house until a woman's voice, his mother's, called out to him, telling him to go outside and play. And then, his voice, so young and innocent on his ears, answered, with no use of his own will, pleading with his mother not to make him. He didn't like the other kids of the town. But it had been no use, before he knew it, he was outside.

The melody of the piano was louder outside. Still faint, but louder. A group of boys were congregated nearby, laughing about something. Cloud chose to ignore them. The music was coming from the house next door, through an open window. As he drew nearer, the sound grew louder and more…alive. Through the window, he could see her. Hunched over, playing the song with no music in front of her. Her chocolate brown hair, long even back then, fell in her face. Her fingers stumbled, then left the keys, the music halting abruptly, small hands pushing the rebel locks back behind her ear. She stared at the piano for a few moments before standing and turning to look out the window.

Her wine colored eyes went wide when they fell upon him. She opened her mouth as though speaking, but no sound came out. She paused, waiting for an answer from him. He asked her to repeat what she had said, but she just sighed a noiseless sigh and left.

That was where the dream let him go. It didn't always follow those lines, but it always involved Tifa and he, as young children. One of the more recurring ones took place by a large well in the middle of a town…Nibelheim. They all happened in Nibelheim. His hometown…her hometown…why had he never seen it before? He had always known he knew her from somewhere…why had home never crossed his mind? The answer had been looking him in the face the entire time. 

Not that he had all the answers…Tifa was in Vector somewhere. He would find her, make her answer him, find out as much as she could. And he had a little something to repay her little traitor boyfriend.

***

"Caleb, quit worrying about your little girlfriend and get your mind on our mission here!" Captain Reice glared at young man next to him. They were both quite soaked as they entered one of the smaller buildings in the complex. They had been told to stay behind to watch out for any attacks Avalanche might try and pull off while the larger portion of the military was over seas.

"She's not my girlfriend! And I'm not worrying!" He flicked his soggy brown hair out of his face, green eyes glaring. 

"No, you're just brooding over the fact that a girl you're interested in, and that's interested in you, whom you've gone out with before, hasn't called you and you haven't seen in awhile."

"Shut up!"

_I'm not worried…I'm just…curious! I've never gone this long without hearing or seeing from her. It's just really weird! She just disappeared. _

After doing a thorough check of the building, they headed back out in the rain, done for the day and making their way back to the barracks.

_I just wish she'd call or something…maybe she did when we were out. I'll bet she did!_ A hopeful smile found its to his face. _That's it, she probably left a message for me, and I just haven't gotten it yet!_

With a renewed spirit, Caleb Hatcher patted Reice on the back and hurried off to the barracks, not feeling any of the cold that was spreading through his body, or rain that was leaping from the clouds above.

Author's Note: Well, I couldn't just leave Caleb hanging now could I? And it just seems second-nature to put him with Reice. I haven't decided how to work out the whole Jessie/Grace-Caleb thing, but don't you worry! It should work itself out nicely. Not really anything else to say about this chapter. I think from now on, I'll chapters based on the teams, so they will most likely be shorter, but action-packed ^__^ Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

"It is disgusting how good you are at this game, Biggs," Wedge declared, looking up from the small pile of cards on the table between he and his friend.

"Face it, I'm the king of Speed." Biggs paused. "All right, _that_ didn't sound right..." he added as the other three in the room bust out laughing.

It was almost nine in the evening, and no word of the invasions had yet come. Shion and Vincent had warned them that it might be awhile, so they weren't worrying just yet. Tifa and Reno had only left the group about a half-an-hour ago. Reno had begun to grow uneasy under the piercing glare of Wedge and had suggested that he and Tifa turn in for the night. 

Standing up from the folding chair, Biggs yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I am beat." He shuffled over to the couch in the room, and threw himself down onto it, next to Alli.

"Oh, poor baby," the teenager rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, pity me."

***

Costa del Sol was smothering in tension. Reeve was surprised anyone could breathe the air. War hung over the city like funnel cloud, sinking closer to the ground with every passing second, fear growing until the final moment when it touched down and the cyclone was born, slashing across the world.

They'd been in the coastal city for around two hours. Barret had immediately begun swearing about the heat, and Reeve had to agree with the aggressive man for once. It was unseasonably warm, even for the resort town. He supposed it had something to do with the storm that had recently passed through.

It had taken them several hours to reach Costa del Sol. Rather than going by helicopter, as was the original plan, they decided they would drive in a small terrain vehicle. Stopping for almost a half-an-hour in Correl, in which Barret had been disturbingly quiet, refusing to leave the vehicle, claiming, "Too hot to get out."

While in the almost completely dried-up town, they had picked up almost the entire adult population's assurance that they would meet them in Costa del Sol. Arrangements had been made with the Underground members of Rocket Town that would be driving out the next day to transport them. Cid assured them that with the backings they had in the resort city, they would have a good chance of standing up to the expected amount of troops that would arrive in Costa del Sol the next afternoon.

"Hey Cid?" The former Shinra-exec turned to face the pilot in the room of the inn where they were staying.

"Yeah Reeve?"

"How exactly do you expect townspeople to stand up to Shinra's army?"

Cid chuckled before answering. "We'll be prepared, trust me."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Do you really think all that stuff back in the Underground headquarters was for show? We're ready! We have weapons, we have vehicles, hell if it comes down to it, we have chocobos! We'll be fine. Quit worryin'."

Reeve sighed. "Sorry Cid, but I can't do that. It's my job to worry. I'm the person in Avalanche who worries too much." A grumble was heard from the general direction of Barret's bed.

"Will you two quit yer yappin'! I'm tryin' to sleep!"

***

"Look! Something's surfacing!" Aeris whispered over to Yuffie, pointing out at the ocean. The two of them were hidden among the sand dunes of the beach near Gongaga, watching for any signs of the oncoming army. 

The teen's eyes narrowed as she looked on to the vessel that was indeed surfacing from the depths of the ocean. It was large, and looked to be one of Wutai's own designs. 

_Bastard Rufus! It's bad enough he takes over our city, now he uses our own weapons against us?_

"We better go tell James and Shera," she looked over at the Cetra, then crept out of their hiding spot and hurried toward the tiny town, Aeris following her closely. 

They'd been in Gongaga for most of the day. It hadn't taken long to reach the washed up town with the Highwind. Aeris had felt bad that Biggs couldn't be there to see the answer to his question about the airships got out of the ground.

She'd hardly believed it even when it happened. They'd been in the main hold of the ship. The engines had started with a deafening roar. They began to ascend, and the three Avalanche members had been cringing, waiting for impact with the ground above them, but none came. _The ground had opened up._

In awe, the three had rushed out to look over the side, just in time to see two great slabs off earth falling back into position as several smaller airships followed the Highwind. They landed the ship near Cosmo Canyon, where they were greeted by the guardian, Nanaki. There, they were given terrain vehicles and drove the rest of the way, the airships staying safely away from the soon-to-be battlefield until they were needed.

Before long, Aeris and Yuffie had reached the house of the family that was housing them for the time being.

"James, Shera!!" Yuffie hollered, bursting in through the front door and winding trough to the sitting room. "Something's happening!"

"Huh?" James stood from his spot on the sofa, and Shera gave them a sharp glance. "What?"

"A submarine's surfacing! A big, Wutain one!" Yuffie spat out these last words as though they were venom.

"Are they attacking?" Shera's mouth was pursed into a tight line as she stood, leaving for the next room.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm gonna guess...YES! Why else would a huge war submarine surface??" The young Wutain was beside herself in rage.

"Yuffie, _Yuffie_!" James, trying to get the girl under control, placed his hands over her shoulders. "Calm down. They may just be making an observation of the town." His eyes caught hers and he was suddenly very conscious of how close they were. His hands dropped to back to his side immediately. Aeris stifled a giggle as Shera came charging back into the room.

"Alright, I want you three to get back out to the bluffs and keep a lookout until more orders come. Keep out of sight. Yuffie, you're familiar with the model of the sub, right?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"What sort of observation equipment does it have onboard?"

"Oh, nothing too great! All that was put into smaller scout subs! Those like the one out there are used for attacking mainly. I don't think we have too much worry about." She paused. "Oh wait, besides getting _blown into a million pieces_!!!"

"Er, Yuffie," Aeris, looked over to the ninja, nervous. "Would you mind shutting up??"

***

"Yeesh, it's dark in here."

"Well, the lights are off, dear."

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean!" Jessie, groping blindly in the darkness, hurled an extra pillow over in the general direction of Biggs. By the sound of it, she missed.

"Will you two quit bickering already? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Wedge was sounding awfully irritated as of late.

"Dear, dear, Wedge. Haven't you already said that, somewhere along the lines of our little adventure?"

"...have I?"

"Yes, I believe you have."

***

Elena's head had only recently stopped pounding, yet Zoë's incessant complaining was threatening to send her off the deep end.

"I cannot believe this!" Slight scuffling could be heard, as though the youngest Turk's feet were wriggling against her bonds.

"Zoë," Elena sighed, having had enough. "Would you just shut up?" 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her," Tseng spoke up before Elena could once more. "We don't care for your complaints. It's bad enough in here as it is, don't make me regret adding you to the Turks." Several moments of silence ensued. Finally, the short blonde couldn't take it anymore and turned to the one person in the room she might even begin to call a friend.

"Hey Rude? You ok?" He hadn't said more than a couple of words the entire time they were down in the cell and while Rude had never been much of a talker...it was still a little unnerving.

"Fine. Why?" His voice was as soft-spoken as ever, as though the question had been asked in the middle of a field of wildflowers and bumblebees.

"Well...you were ran through with a spear so I dunno, I guess I was just curious."

Then, to her complete surprise, what could only be described as a _chuckle_ let loose from the tall Turk.

"Laney, I do believe you are forgetting that you too were run through. So I suppose then that I should also be asking you, are you ok?"

Elena could merely blink. That was the most..._anyone_ had ever heard Rude say in one setting. She supposed she should have felt honored to be the recipient of such a lengthy comment from him, but at the moment, she could only blink.

"Uhh...yeah. I'm fine," she eventually managed, shocked to hear him laughing under his breath.

_Confinement can do strange things to people..._

***

James glared out into the darkness, his green eyes locked on the submarine. So far, it had done nothing but sit, and no others had surfaced, but they were still wary.

A slight electronic beeping shook him from reverie, and turned to the source. Yuffie's watch. She only wore it every now and then, he'd noted. Now, she was looking at the display, a somewhat depressed sigh leaking out of lips. Before he could question her, she turned to face him.

"Merry Christmas, James."

"Huh?" He glanced down at the watch, and took of the date shining on the display. It was indeed Christmas. How ironic. Despite the feeling of irony, he smiled at Yuffie. "Merry Christmas, Yuffers." She offered him only a small smile and then went back to watching the sub. Aeris, down a few yards, chuckled lightly. "Merry Christmas to both of you, too!"

"Oops! Sorry Aeris! You were so quiet I forgot you were there! Merry Christmas!" James waved to his fellow Cetra, who shook her head.

"You guys are so blind, you know that?"

Two voices became in expressing a rather dumbfounded, "Huh?"

***

"Reice, you had better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed at 3:30 in the morning in the middle of fucking hurricane." Caleb Hatcher was in a bad mood. There had been no message from Grace. It was cold. Very cold. And disgustingly wet and windy. Well, after all, it _was_ a hurricane outside. But did that stop Reice from calling him while he was sleeping and demanding he met him. Noooooooo.

Reice's eyebrows went up at the swear. Caleb was never one to use curse words. He must have been really mad. Boy did Reice have a surprise for him. "I do, I do. But it's a secret. Trust me though you'll be...entertained."

Caleb gave a disgusted sigh and said no more until he noticed something. "Why're we in the old warehouse district?"

***

"Hey Jessie-girl? Whattsa matter? Can't sleep?" Wedge slid into the room, dimly lit by a single light-bulb, where Jessie sat watching the storm intensify. 

"Nope. Thought I'd come in here...watch the storm and think."

He took a seat next to her on the couch. "What about?"

"Oh um.... nothing!" Her cheeks colored very rapidly scarlet.

"Uh-huh."

***

"Ok, we're here." Reice stopped dead in his tracks, the quickly rising water rushing past their ankles.

"What? We're here?" Caleb was practically seeing red. "What do you mean, we're here?!"

"Well, actually, we're going there." He pointed to the large, abandoned building in front of them. "Notice anything funny about it?"

"No." The soldier paused. "Yes."

"What?"

"There's a light on."

***

"No really, I wasn't thinking about anything, I was just...thinking."

"You make less and less sense with each passing day, you know that?" He grinned at her.

"Oh you hush."

***

"Shhh...we don't want them to hear us clanking around before we even get half-way through the building." Reice's voice was a bit reprimanding, though mainly, it was _giddy_.

"How exactly are we supposed to find them in this maze?" The factory was surprisingly full of rooms. There were three large, spacious areas, as one might expect, and then dozens, upon dozens of hallways.

"Easy. We follow the dust-free path." Taking out a tiny flashlight, he began to follow the cleanest hallways until they reached what seemed a well-attended area of the seemingly abandoned building. Several doors branched off of what seemed a living room-like area. A couple of couches and armchairs surrounded a coffee table. One of the doors was slightly ajar, and another had dim light pouring from the bottom. Muffled voices could be heard inside.

Soundlessly getting Reice's attention, Caleb mouthed to him, "Avalanche?" And the captain nodded back, a small grin playing across his face. He motioned to the lit door, and began to his way over to it. Pausing for Caleb to make it over, he reached for the doorknob...

***

"I'm telling you Jess, it's not normal for someone to be as weird as you," Wedge, having seemingly forgotten he was supposed to be in a bad mood, had an enormous grin on his face.

"Grr...you only wanted me back so you could pick on me, didn't you?!" Jessie's eyes were narrowed into a glare, but she knew he was just kidding. Wedge was kind of like an older brother to her.

"Yup! Oh, another thing, the blonde hair?" He picked at a strand of it. "Is really not working for me."

"Oh? And why-" 

She was interrupted by the most astounding thing. The door flew open and standing there was Captain Reice and Caleb.

"Shit."

***

Caleb listened as he waited for Reice to give the signal.

"-another thing," a man inside was saying. "The blonde hair?" _Grace had blonde hair..._ "Is really not working for me."

"Oh?" _That even kinda sounds like her._ "And why-"

"NOW!" Reice turned the knob and threw back the door, startling the two inside.

"Shit."

Caleb's jaw was on the ground. Jessie's was too as she and Wedge flew up off of the sofa. Reice was beside himself in mirth.

"G-Grace??" Caleb's voice was unbelieving. "What...what're you doing here?"

"What're YOU doing here?" Was her reply, regaining some of her senses and realizing the situation they were in.

"We are here," Reice butted in, "doing our duty as faithful members of the Shinra Imperial army." He raised a gun from a holster inside his now open jacket. "Exterminating the enemy. That would be you. Avalanche."

"WAIT!" Caleb, reacting faster than anyone else, wrenched the gun out of his commanding officer's hand. "You can't shoot h- you can't shoot _them_."

"And just why not? Hatcher, what you are doing can be considered treason. Now give me back my weapon."

Hesitation clouded his green eyes as he glanced back and forth between Jessie, known to him only as Grace, and his superior. For the first time in his life, he had no idea as to what he should do.

Luckily, he didn't have to do anything, because before anyone _could _do anything, Bigg's hand shout out from the darkness behind them, sending Reice crashing to the floor below him. His foot, while naked, slammed onto the captain's back, apply a painful amount of pressure for such a little guy.

Caleb, relieved for the moment, tossed the gun across the room, where slid to Wedge's feet, and put his hands in the air.

"Ok then...heh...shall we call it even?" A tight, very uncomfortable grin was forced onto his face, and as Wedge and Biggs turned to him, glaring, he looked to Jessie/Grace for support.

"Hey! Easy on Caleb, would ya?" She rushed over to his side, taking him by the arm and leading out to another room, telling the other two only, "I need to talk to him for a second."

After a few moments, in which she directed him to an empty room, she turned to him, and incredulous look on her face. "What are you doing here, Caleb?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Grace!" She flinched at the name.

"Er, well first of all, my name isn't Grace. It's Jessie." She stared guiltily at her shoeless foot. "And, well, isn't obvious? I'm a member of Avalanche." She let out a suppressed sigh. "I'm the enemy, like Captain Reice said." She looked back up at him, expecting to see anger surging through the soldier, or something of the sort. She certainly wasn't expecting to be accosted by Caleb's hands grabbing her face and pulling her in for a very unexpected, yet incredibly welcome kiss.

After it ended, which disappointed Jessie greatly, they merely stood there, staring at each other. Neither really knew what was supposed to be said after a moment like that. Somehow, Jessie thought, "Well, that was nice," sounded inappropriate. Luckily, Biggs barged in.

"Sorry to bust in on ya like this...oh wait, no I'm not, he's Shinra scum, let's go," he made a move to grab Caleb's arm, but was halted by the young soldier's glare. Caleb _was_ a good five inches taller the rebel.

"There's no need for man-handling, I'll go on my own." Jessie grinned at the remark, and shrugged when her friend glared at her. To him, she was siding with the enemy. Biggs, however, gave in and merely led them out to the main living area, where Wedge, Alli, and Vincent, much to Jessie's surprise, were sitting and keeping a close eye on Captain Reice, who was currently bound and gagged to a folding chair. And looking very angry to see Caleb. Caleb however, was preoccupied by something else. A second folding chair next to the captain, complete with ropes to bind and a cloth to gag.

"Uh...now...is that really necessary? I mean, I'll be good! You can keep an eye on me! I won't try anything!" Desperate, he looked over at Jessie, who gave him a weak smile and shrugged. 

"Nope, sorry, now sit your ass down, soldier-boy," Wedge's attitude toward was much like that of Biggs.

"Hey now, do you guys really have to tie him up?" Alli, sitting by Vincent, and looking very ashen. "I mean, Jessie seems to trust him...maybe he's not so bad."

"Jessie!" Biggs gave her shocked look. "This guy's a willing soldier for Shinra! He's about as bad as they came!"

"Hey!" Jessie was enraged with this sort of treatment of her...whatever he was to her. Alli, also apparently disgusted, shot up out of her seat and stormed off to the sleeping quarter. 

"Wha...?? Alli! Come back!" Biggs, dismayed by her reaction, ran after her, completely forgetting the situation at hand.

"Uhh…" Jessie was scrounging for a way to convince her friends _not_ to bound and gag Caleb. It might just put a bit of a damper on their…relationship. "Guys, seriously! He'll be good! Just because he's a…siding with Shinra doesn't…mean he's the bad guy?"

Before anyone could reply, however, Biggs came not so gracefully tumbling out of the makeshift bedroom, and landed on the cold floor with a very audible thud. Then, the door slammed completely shut, followed by a very a angry, "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PIG I HAVE EVER MET, BIGGS!"

"…ouch," was all the reply that was given.

***

"Hey…Yuff? What is that?" Aeris, eyes squinting in the darkness, pointed out towards the ocean where a small…something could be seen closing in on the land.

"Uhh…I think…I think it's a…scout sub? I dunno…it must be a Junonian design," the teen shrugged, and fell back to looking very worried.

"Scout sub? That could be bad…" James, too, was looking concerned.

"But…it's surfaced. That makes no sense, scout subs work underwater…unless…" She trailed off, eyes going wide.

"Unless what? Yuffie?" James was now looking considerably more concerned. 

"Unless they're coming to shore." The three rebels glanced at each other briefly, then tore back off for the town.

"SHERA!" Yuffie reached the house much quicker than the other two. "THEY'RE COMING TO SHORE!!"

The woman only glanced at the teenager at nodded. "I suspected as much. Where are Aeris and James?"

"Right here," James replied, entering the room with a panting Aeris. "What do you need?"

"I need you three to stay here until you are told otherwise. It won't do for them to know right away that we've got something up our sleeves. And I think seeing three lab-escapees would kind of tip them off."

Yuffie swore lightly and kicked at the foot of the coffee table before throwing herself down on to one of the wing chairs. James and Aeris merely sighed and sat on the sofa.

"What're you going to do?" The male Cetra asked the engineer with questioning eyes. 

"I'll be going down to the shore along Mr. Remon to see what exactly is going on. If it's what I expect, they'll be trying to reach a "peace offering" and take the town. Wait here until told otherwise," she said once more before turning and leaving through the open door.

Yuffie glared. "This sucks!" 

***

When Shera and Ryan Remone reached the shore, there were two men waiting for them, a small submersible bobbing in the water behind them. They stopped several feet away, flashlights directed on the ground. Both men had a Mako glow to their eyes. 

"Who are you?" Ryan asked, eyes narrowed in anger. 

A sharp chuckle issued out from one of the men as the other spoke up. 

"I am General Zachary Briggs of this Imperial Army. This is my associate Jacob Maines, SOLDIER First Class. We wish to reach an...agreement with you." 

"I'll bet you do," Ryan grumbled, still glaring at Imperial soldiers. "Look, we don't want anything to do with your little Empire so just get the hell out of here and leave us be. We won't cause you any trouble."

This time, both men laughed out, shaking their heads. 

"You know," Briggs continued. "While you may have just possibly said the stupidest thing I have ever heard, I have to give you credit for your bravery. Maines, if you will." The SOLDIER nodded and reached behind him, bringing up a small PHS.

"Alright boys, bring 'em up nice and easy and man your stations. Don't do anything else until told, we wouldn't scare these poor yokels too much." Smirking, he put the device away and put a hand on the sword strapped to his back.

Shera and Ryan did nothing as a dozen subs of all sizes slowly rose out of the water. When the ascension of the vehicles was done, they turned to look at each other, then Shera sighed.

"Alright, why don't we go talk about this in town?"

Briggs smiled. "Now that's more like it."

***

Yuffie had taken to pacing the hallway of the small house while James and Aeris sat in tense silence. When a sudden rattling sounded at the front door, the two were on their feet and Yuffie halted mid-stride. The door opened. In stepped Shera, followed closely by the General and SOLDIER. Ryan brought in the rear, closing the door behind them.

For a moment, Briggs didn't seem to take any notice to the trio in the living room as conversed with Shera about the "wonders the Empire could do for such a small town," but suddenly, he halted, staring hard at the tree.

"Wait a second...those two...are the Ancients and that's...Godo's...what is going on here?!" He turned just in time to see Ryan expertly grab Maines around the neck, a gun appearing in his hand. His hands immediately went to his sword hilt on his back until the steel of another gun barrel on his bare neck.

"Hold it right there, General." Shera's voice was cold and deliberate. "Drop the swords, both of you." The SOLDIER did so at once, but Briggs was a bit more reluctant. 

"You realize of course, that my men will notice something is wrong when I don't make contact with them," his voice was steady as he lay the gigantic sword at Shera's feet.

"Oh we are very capable of dealing with your men, General," she reached near his belt and pulled out his PHS as Ryan did the same to Maines. "Now, if you would both follow me," she pressed the gun harder against his neck and began to lead them down the hall when Briggs suddenly twisted, grabbing her wrists with one hand wrenching the gun from her.

"No, if _you_ would follow _me_ I'll make sure you don't die too horrible of a-" he was silenced by the sudden barrage of Yuffie's feet swinging up off of the ground making hard contact with his face. The first sneakered foot breaking his nose and the second knocking him off balance. A swift open-palmed blow to his chest sent him careening to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Well," gasp. "It would seem you backwater ninjas are a bit quicker than we give you credit for," he continued gasping on the ground as Shera jerked the gun from his hands.

"Alright, back on your feet and don't try anything funny this time." Still a bit short of breath, Briggs merely nodded and stood, following without another incident to the basement of the house.

Gongaga, like Rocket Town and Nibelheim, had an underground area beneath the city. It was considerably smaller, having only a few necessary buildings. What was different about Gongaga's, was that it connected to nearly every house directly through a network of basements and tunnels.

Briggs and Maines raised eyebrows when Ryan opened a door in his small basement and led them out into a large cavern type area, full of small buildings. Immediately upon entering the Underground, three men, all carrying nasty looking guns, marched up to them and helped Ryan escort the two prisoners to a small building. Briggs glancing back to the four left behind, his eyes pausing on Aeris for a brief moment, then turned back around, his head towards the ground with shame.

"Alright," Shera said resolutely, rubbing her sore wrists that were beginning to look as though they might bruise, let's go see what those idiots in the subs are doing."


	15. Chapter 15

Tifa hated ringing phones. Even more when they were ringing at 4:15 AM. It just got a little under her skin to wake up from a really nice dream to the electronic screeching. 

Groan. "Reno, you get it!" 

"No."

Grumble. "Some boyfriend you are." She reached blindly for the phone on the nightstand. "Hello? This had better be good."

"Hey Tif! It's Jessie! You might want to get down here..."

Another groan. "Now? It's 4:15 in the morning!"

"Oh quit bitching and get down here you lazy bum!" She hung up, leaving Tifa very angry.

"Reno, get your sorry ass up, we've got to get down to the factory."

"_Now?_" Tifa stood from her bed and stretched.

"Yes now."

"Mmmm...I'm not moving! It's hell on earth out there!" He glared playfully up at her, then pulled the covers up over his head. Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes you are! Get up!" With a flying leap, landed right beside him on his bed and began pulling the covers down and attacking his sides. Surprisingly, Reno was incredibly ticklish. 

"No! Tif- hoo hahaahaha!! Stop it!!! Hahaaahaha!!! Please! I'll- hohee hee heeeeee!- I'll do anything, heh ha! I'll go, I'll go!" She paused, then leaned over him, looking him directly in the eyes and grinning. 

"Promise?"

"YES!"

"Good," bending she gave him a quick peck on the nose. "Now get up, and let's go!"

***

"I don't think they're going to be very happy with us," Jessie declared as she hung up the phone.

"Eh, they're problem, not ours," Wedge shrugged from the couch, glancing over at Caleb who was sitting in an armchair, his hands bound. "You're _sure_ we're safe with him like that?"

"For the last time, YES! Caleb will behave perfectly, won't you?"

"Yes!" The soldier nodded vehemently. "I will be a good little boy." Reice, still bound to a chair and gagged made what sounded like a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes. "Oh you shut up. Just because you're little plan of glory didn't turn out so hot..."

Jessie rolled her eyes and walked past Vincent, who was discussing something Biggs, and strode into the sleeping quarter, while Alli was still isolating herself.

"Hey, Alli?" Jessie knocked at the door. "Can I come in?

"Hmph, sure."

Opening the door and stepping in, she took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Alli had left the lights off. "Alli? Is everything alright?" 

"Oh sure, peaches and daisies," at this strange comment the teen's voice cracked and she broke down into sobs.

"Alli!" Pacing over to the cot where the girl sat, she threw an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" The sobbing increased as she hung her head, strawberry blonde locks falling into her face.

A slight sheen of light filtered into the room as the door opened. "Alli? What's wrong??" It was Biggs. He was looking very uncomfortable, yet concerned at the same time.

"Nothing! Go away you...pig!"

"Alli!" Jessie looked at her in shock. "Come on! Talk to us."

"Hmph. I've already tried talking to someone and what did they do?! They just up and leave me without even hearing me out!" The crying stopped and she stood up angrily, making her way towards the window. "Stupid judgmental...jerks!"

"Hey!" Biggs held his hands up in defense. "We can't judge if you don't talk to us!"

"EXACTLY!" She crossed her arms. "Just, leave me alone."

"Alli..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sigh. "Fine, c'mon Jessie-girl."

***

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Yewouch, somebody's mad," Reno raised an eyebrow as he Tifa, the latter practically asleep on the former's shoulder, entered the room. "So what's the big...ooohh, I see..." His eyes landed on Reice, then traveled to Caleb. "Shinra." Biggs and Jessie emerged from the back room looking quite disturbed.

"Oh! Hey!" Biggs put up a very weak smile. "Hands of my girl, scoundrel!" 

"Your girl? Hmm...by the sounds of it _your_ girl is that room crying her little heart out."

"WHAT?!" Biggs flushed an interesting shade of red. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Reno was grinning through tired eyes as he and Tifa shuffled over a free sofa and crashed onto it. He glanced down at her. "I think this little girl is tuckered out."

"Mmm...don't talk about me like I'm a baby," lifting her head she yawned and waved at the others in the room. "So, what'd you want?"

"Well," Wedge spoke up, a slight glare on his face, "Captain Reice over there," he pointed to the captured man, "has informed us that your room at the Inn was about to be swarmed and you two executed. We thought you might want to get out of there before hand."

"Ah. I see." She paused, leaning her head back on Reno's shoulder. "And how exactly did you come by Captain Reice?"

"He and Mr. Hatcher over there just came strolling in here. Luck I guess," Biggs shrugged.

"Yes, call it luck if you will, but we have a serious matter at hand," Vincent, speaking for the first time since Tifa and Reno arrived. "If Mr. Reice over here found, whose to say others won't." The gagged man let out a muffled chuckle.

Biggs, nearest to the chair containing the man, reached and tipped it back to the point where it threatened to fall. "What were you saying? You want us to kick your ass? Was that it?" He received only a glare in return. 

"Well, if he's tied and gagged, why's he," Reno pointed to Caleb, "only got his hands bound?"

"Because he can be trusted," Jessie answered quickly, with a look that dared him to question her judgment of the young soldier. 

"I see."

***

Yuffie watched as the Underground members took the General and SOLDIER into custody, only turning when James spoke to her.

"Wow, Yuff. I knew you were some sort of ninja but...that was freakin' awesome!" James's face a lit up with amusement as replayed the scene that had taken place moments prior in his head.

"Heh, thanks!" A grin spread across her face. "Glad I can be of _some_ help around here!"

"You can all be of some help," Shera said suddenly. "Go back to the bluffs, and take this," she reached into a coat pocket and pulled a PHS of similar design of the ones the captives had. "Hit 'speed' and then 1 if the subs start doing something. The airships should be on their way now, but we'll have to do something if they don't get here in time." Handing the phone to Aeris, she waved to them. "I'll be right over there," she pointed to a building across the way, near where the general and SOLDIER had been taken. "Go on!"

With a shrug, Yuffie led the way back to the door they entered through, she went at a soft jog so she didn't get too far ahead of her companions this time. Before long, they'd reached the center of town.

"This is weird," Aeris muttered, running a hand along the length of the wooden staff James had given her.

"Yeah," James agreed, taking long strides to keep up Yuffie's pace. He was surprised at the stamina she had for someone so young and...short. "Definitely different from the usual day." He paused in his speech. "Though its been so long since I've had one of those that it's hard to recall what one of those is like." He and Aeris shared a chuckle, then remained silent until they made it to the bluffs. All of the subs were currently surfaced and sitting as though waiting further instruction. "So...how're we supposed to tell if something's wrong? Er...more wrong than this picture anyway."

"Well, if something like _that's_ happening, something's wrong," Yuffie told him, eyes wide as pointed out toward to the shore, where a medium-sized sub was surfacing. 

"Eep!" Aeris quickly pulled out the phone, dialing Shera. "Shera! Something bad's happening." She paused, as though listening. "Another sub is surfacing- wait, no it's surfaced and something's opening. Ok, now people are getting out." She halted again. "About twenty. Hm? Alright!" She hung up, turning to her companions who were watching the group of SOLDIERs, several Mako eyes glimmering out in the darkness. "Shera told us to stay here and try to stay out sight. She said they'd take care of them." Her voice was wavering, and Yuffie reached out to give her a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't worry Aeris! Everything will be fine! Now c'mon, let's get to a bit more of a dense area," crawling along her belly, she led to a spot up a little higher than their previous location. "We should be fine here."

"So now what do we do?" James asked no one in particular. 

"We wait." Yuffie answered.

And wait they did. 15 minutes passed, the SOLDIERs quickly making their way up to the town, weren't seen from again, but the sounds of rapid gunfire suddenly echoed out through the night. The trio could only guess who was getting the short end of the stick. 

Several of the subs, however, seemed to notice this barrage of bullets and, in response, began firing out from the great Mako-powered guns atop the vessels. The bluffs shook as some shots went wide, and several houses erupted in flames, showering the town in debris. 

"That's not g-" James began saying, cut off by two things. First was the ignition of sound above them as several of the smaller airships, followed up by the Highwind, came careening into the night sky. The second, was the discovery that Yuffie had disappeared. "Hey! Where's Yuff?!" He turned to Aeris in shock. She only shrugged.

"I don't know! I didn't hear her leave! Why didn't she say something?" She began looking around, then shrugged once more. "I dunno, James m-" she was interrupted by the ringing of the PHS, which was barely audible over the sound of the airships, which were now merely hovering above the subs. "Yeah?" She answered, despair written clearly over her face. "What? Ok, I'll...I'll be right there! Huh? I can barely hear you...ok! Ok! I'm coming!" She hung up, giving James a quick look. "Shera wants me to go back to the house for some reason, I couldn't hear her very well. She said for you and Yuffie to stay here...of course..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry! I'll find her!" James nodded to the female Cetra. "Get going!"

"Ok, bye! Be careful!"

***

Rufus was starting worry. The cryptic warning from Alli had indeed kept him on his toes, plus, the storm outside was growing angrier with each passing second. There was talk of destruction of the coastal parts of the city by waves. A great deal of the fortress looked out over the coast.

It was the storm that was keeping him awake now. The thunder had died out, and now the only sounds were the wailing winds and swirling waters in the streets. He began wondering how his troops were faring over-seas, but shook it from his mind. It would do no good to worry over things that were out of his hands now. He had things closer at hand to worry about. Avalanche. They were going to strike. He could feel it. And when they did, he would be ready for it.

***

Strife was anxious. He'd just awaken from another dream to find a message tacked to his apartment door. It was from a Captain Reice. Claiming he had a lead on the whereabouts of Avalanche. Two addresses were given. One was for an Inn where the Captain believed the two escaped prisoners were staying. The other was for an abandoned factory where others were thought to be. This was the reason the general could be found trudging out forcefully in the raging storm outside.

The street signs were hard to read, and he ended passing the Inn twice before discovering it. Hastily, he searched the numbers on the outer doors until found the one he was looking for. Bracing himself, he knocked loudly. There was no answer. He rapped again, still nothing. Grimacing slightly, he turned and walked off.

_Might as well try the second address. There's no reason for them not to answer unless they aren't there. Where else could they be other than with friends?_

Resolutely, he began making his way through the streets once more, as fast as the water, now almost to his shins, would allow. He pulled the hood of his coat up tighter around his face, wishing to keep as much wind and rain out as possible. After a good hour, he stood outside the building. There were two lights on.

_Hmm...perhaps this will turn out to my liking..._

***

"Damnit, Yuffie, where are you?!" Completely throwing out the warning of staying hidden, James was combing the bluffs. His eyes dabbled over the shore again and again until he caught sight of something. "Yuffie!"

She was scampering across the beach stealthily, heading to...James couldn't really tell. With a quick swear, he leapt up and scoured down the bluffs, receiving several nicks and cuts on the way down. He flinched as several of the subs took aim once more and fired away, some at the bluffs, others towards the town. The assault didn't last long.

Great beams of light suddenly poured out of the airships above, illuminating the scene as though it were day. Then, tumbling out of the bottom compartments came large cylinder-like objects, falling at great speed, and slamming into about one-third of the submarines.

Shielding his eyes from the blinding light, James picked up his pace. Yuffie, not seeming to notice he was following her, had slowed down considerably, watching the destruction of the enemy.

"YUFFIE!" She either couldn't hear him, or was ignoring him. Most likely the former, James thought. He could barely hear himself over the roar of the battle. She continued forward ahead of him for several paces until he saw her destination.

The abandoned scout sub.

***

For the most part, everyone at the factory had retired once more, this time to another sitting room next to sleeping quarters, where Alli had blockaded herself. Jessie had unfortunately failed to convince the others to trust Caleb _that_ much, so he could be found sitting in the same armchair, hands bound, and sleeping like a baby. Captain Reice was dozing in and out, and Tifa and Reno, having volunteered first watch, were sprawled out on the sofa. 

Reno glanced down at Tifa, whose head was resting just below his ribs. She seemed out for the count. A slight grin raced across his face before he gently lifted her up and standing, deciding to stretch his legs for awhile.

Slowly, he began to pace around the room, keeping a watchful eye on the captain, who seemed to be sleeping. The latest additions to the group in the factory were weighing heavily on his mind.

_Who else did this guy tell about us to?_ Reice hadn't been talking to them, and unfortunately, Caleb knew about as much as they did about the subject at this point. _By now, the entire Shinra army could know where we are!_ Grunting at this thought, he kicked the corner of the wall. He had come to the opening of the hallway leading away from the hideaway. His eyes were trained on the ground for the moment, inspecting the dirt on the ground with his toe when a slight _crunch_ behind him brought him to full concentration. His eyes turned to the dark hallway just in time to see a pair of hands reaching out for him, wrenching at his throat and drawing him into the darkness before he could make a sound.

***

Aeris, not wanting to get caught up in what was left of the action in the center of town, didn't stop running until she had made it safely into the house. Pausing for a moment, she caught her breath. She really wasn't built for marathon runs like that. Finally, after she was able to breathe once more with a stinging pain in her chest, she headed down to the basement, and out to the Underground. As fast as her legs would allow, she made her way to the building where Shera was.

"Ah, Aeris, there you are," the engineer was bent over some maps with a woman Aeris didn't recognize. Shera made no move to introduce her. "I need you to go to the building where they took the General and SOLDIER. Alright?"

"A-alright..." She wanted inquire more about this, but the woman turned back to the maps and engaged herself in strategy conversation once more. With a slightly queasy look, the Cetra turned and hurried over to the building, where Ryan was waiting for her.

"Aeris! Follow me!" He wasted no time getting to business as he turned around, taking out a set of keys and unlocking the door. Pushing the door open, her allowed her entrance before go in himself. Inside was what resembled a small town drunk tank. A single office desk with chair and barred off corner made up the tiny building. Inside the cell were the General and SOLDIER. 

"We need you to keep an eye on them until we can take over again. You shouldn't have any trouble, there's no way even they can break those bars, and there's no chance of them squeezing between them. Just stay far enough back so they can't reach through to you and you'll be fine! For security reasons, however...I'm going to have to lock you in." He caught a glimpse of the obvious fear in her eyes. "Don't worry! You'll be fine! But...just in case, here," he pulled out a handgun and offered it to here. "At this range, you don't have to be much of a shot. Just point it at them, and pull the trigger. Careful, it's got a slight kick. Good luck!" Thrusting the weapon into her hands, he gave her a short nod of the head before leaving, closing the door and flipping the lock from the outside. Aeris was locked in with the enemy.

Nervously, she turned and glanced over to the cell. They were both glaring daggers at her. The General's eyes seemed to go straight through to her mind, piercing her every thought. Cautiously, as though expecting them to reach out and drag her through the bars, she made her way to the desk and sat down in the chair. Silence prevailed for some time before Briggs spoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ancient? Broken free from your cage, have you?" His tone was mocking, and quick to anger the young Cetra.

"Be quiet."

"Oh, but we're locked in here together, we might as well get to know one another, right?" His grin showed well enough that he was enjoying angering her. She couldn't let him get to her.

"Fine." She put on a smile of her own. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, what possessed you to go tromping off with those...terrorists?"

She narrowed her eyes. "They aren't _terrorists._" She paused, when she spoke again, her voice was soft. "But...anything's better than be back in that lab with Hojo." Her eyes quickly found their way to the cement ground, not wanting to look at what was sure to be humor in the General's eyes. After a few seconds of painful nostalgia, she glanced back up with a watery smile on her face. "Besides, it's not like I had much say in it anyway..." she trailed off as she raised her head, catching Briggs's eyes. She surprised to see not laughter in their Mako glow, but _understanding_.

***

Strife grumbled under the thrashing of the man he attempted to pin down. He could see now how he had made it as a Turk. He was disturbingly nimble and strong for a man of his size. One of Cloud's hands was wrapped around Reno's face, muffling any sound that might come through, and the other held his arms behind his back. Smirking slightly, he bet his head down until it was even with the former-Turks ear.

"I believe we have a score to settle," he hissed, quickly sliding his top arm down to rest across the other man's throat. A soft, quiet gurgling sound issued forward. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." He tightened his grip, sending the man into a more frantic skirmish. 

_Shit...this isn't good...this isn't good..._ A million thoughts were running through Reno's mind, all mainly running along the same idea. _Must do something...this isn't good._

Summoning all his strength, Reno wrenched an arm free and jabbed as hard as he could into Strife's right shoulder, weakening his grip on the rebel's neck long enough for Reno to rip it off completely and holler as loud as possible.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Response was almost immediate. The sound of doors flying opening and charging feet soon came drifting to their ears. Cloud threw his arm back around the smaller man's neck and pinned him back against a wall until he once more had hold of both arms. By that time, they had quite an audience.

***

With force he hadn't known he was capable of, James rushed towards the tiny sub, which looked almost like an oversized pill bobbing in the water, unlike the huge submarines that were currently attempting to strike at the airships, with no luck, which were very obviously ships of war. This one looked...harmless. 

"YUFFIE!!" He tried once more to catch her attention, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to hear him over the calamity next to them. All he could hope to do was to catch her in time. 

He was almost to the vessel when he saw her throw open a hatch and dive in, not closing it at once, James noticed with glee as he closed in, hurling himself in through the opening, much to surprise of Yuffie. The teen stood there, one hand turning a dial and another leaning against a monitor of some sort, gaping open mouthed at the Cetra as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Well hello there, young Yuffie. What, pray tell might you be doing in here?" His voice was light and jaunty, but his eyes were caught serious.

"Uhh...taking a much needed vacation?" An attempted innocent look crossed her face, but just came out looking a bit silly.

"Yuffie. What are you doing?"

She sighed, stamping her foot a little before answering. "I'm going back."

"Back where?" He really didn't need to ask, he already knew where it was she was talking about.

"Wutai! I'm not going to just sit around here, where they've obviously got things under somewhat control, and wonder what's going on in the one place I'm really worried about!" She paused. "I mean...it's not that I don't care what happens to the rest of the world it's just...Wutai's my home."

James sighed. She looked like she was about to cry. He hated when girls cried. He never knew what to do. "Yuff..." he paused and shrugged. "I guess Aeris and Shera are just going to have to deal without us." The Cetra looked up, grinning.

Yuffie's eyes were wide. "Huh?"

"Well, you _do_ know how to work this thing, right?"

"Of course!" A look of pride touched her face. "I can run every vehicle there is in Wutai army."

"Well then, off to Wutai!"

***

It had been slight sounds of scuffling that had originally woken Tifa. It had been Reno's cry for help that had finally roused her to full attention.

"Reno!" She was on her feet and almost to the hallway as the first door, the sleeping quarter where Alli had taken refuge, was swung open. By the time the second one had, she was already at the scene of the problem.

"Cloud!" Her voice cracked as she gazed over the scene. The General had Reno in what looked to be a very painful pin against one of the walls, his arms twisted out behind his back at dangerous angles. "Stop! Let him go!"

"Gck...Tifa..." Reno was still struggling against Strife. It was obvious by the strain in his voice, however, that he wasn't going to last long.

"Well, Miss Lockheart." The blonde man had a twisted sort of grin on his face. "So good of you to join us. You know, I was hoping I would be seeing on this lovely...morning." He twisted Reno's arm more, urging a pained cry from the man as the others stumbled over to the scene. "Ah, there's the rest of you. Good."

"What do you want, Strife?" Biggs was trying his hardest not to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Well, it's quite simple, but I'm afraid it only concerns one of you," his eyes landed on Tifa again. "Miss Lockheart. I do believe you know what I want?"

Tearfully, she nodded, never looking away from Reno. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come with me. If you do, I can assure you that no more harm will come to your little boy-toy or anyone else present. Nor, will I give away their presence to the powers that be. That's all I ask." His voice was steady and there was no hint of an undertone.

"...what's the catch?" She eyed him coldly.

"No catch," he shrugged. "I'm merely a man of honor...to some degree. You give me something, and I give you something in return."

She looked back at the others, who all looked less than convinced, and then to Reno before nodding.

"All right. Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

What if I missed you?

You got caught in the sun.

What I did something

Never to be undone? 

_Caught in the Sun- Course of Nature_

You could be the devil in my bed   
You could be the angel in my head   
You could be the voices that I hear   
I'm singing along because it sounds just like you're near 

_Beautiful- Flickerstick_

            Yuffie was humming cheerfully at the commands of the small sub, ecstatic at the prospect of returning home after so long. They'd been in the sub for several hours, and James couldn't help but hope that they would reach their destination soon, the smallness was seriously beginning to weigh down on him. 

            "Erg...Yuff? Are we almost there?" 

            "Hey, you wanted to come along, so don't start complaining!" She paused briefly. "But to answer your question, yes we are. It shouldn't take more than a half-an-hour to reach port."

            James raised his a little at the last word. "And where exactly is port?"

            "Well," the young girl shrugged. "It's not really a _port per say, more like...a secluded beach!"_

            "A beach?" His voice was bordering incredulous. "_A beach? In this weather?!"_

            "Hey, what did I say about complaining? Besides, the real storm hasn't even picked up yet! I bet we'll be safely inside in the military compound before the winds even hit 100!" Her tone was becoming disturbingly _chipper._

            "100?"

            "Miles per hour."

            "Ah. I see you've suddenly developed a death wish."

            "Suddenly?"

***

            "This...this is your place?" Tifa was understandably nervous. Well, perhaps nervous wasn't exactly the right word...more like, terrified.

            "I suppose you could call it that." For someone who wanted to talk, Strife certainly wasn't doing much of it.

            "Oh."

            A small smirk drove through his features. "You can stop with the petty attempts at small talk. That's not why I brought you here." He walked across the spacious room, turning on a few lamps and gesturing to the sofa. "Have a seat, Miss Lockheart." She still couldn't get used to his...politeness. 

            "...alright," tentatively, she stepped forward and gently lowered herself onto the piece of furniture. It was made of some sort of wood, lightly stained and covered with black cushions. It must have been imported, Tifa thought to herself, because she'd never seen any form of native furniture that looked like it.

            Unconsciously, a smile drew across the general's face as he sat in a matching chair opposite the couch. The girl was very obviously afraid. He wondered if she was aware that she wore her emotions so openly for the world to see. In the Shinra military training, they'd always been warned against showing emotion. It was potentially dangerous.

            "So, Tifa, er, may I call you Tifa?" He tried being polite with her, Cloud knew from experience that enraging a prisoner, even if there on their own will, never helped the situation.

            "Um...sure." Tifa shifted uncomfortably her seat. She couldn't remember Cloud ever being this well spoken. It must have come with the title.

            "Well then, Tifa, I believe you know me," she nodded hastily as he paused. "Then tell me, who am I? How do I know you? _Do I know you? Did I have a family? Tell me everything."_

            "Everything?" She sighed. "I don't know everything. But...I'll tell you what I can."

***

            Aeris sighed from the comfort of the Highwind. She'd been released from the small jail close to two hours prior, and had been glad to leave. The Cetra didn't think she could take the heavy glance of the general any longer.

            Shera had been the one to let her out, and the one to franticly tell her that James and Yuffie were no where to be found. They could only hope that the two had left on their own for some unknown reason, and hadn't been killed in the obliteration of the Imperial armada. 

            After an hour and a half of fruitless searching, Shera had given in and decided to head on to help those at Costa del Sol. A small number of the air force would stay behind in case of a second wave, but it was doubted. The Empire would now most likely focus all it's efforts into the attack on the resort town. The ground troops alone were expected to be tripled. 

            For the first time in quite awhile, Aeris felt alone. While there were people milling around all over the airship, weaving in and out of the rooms and workspaces, there was no one for her to talk to. She knew it wouldn't be any better in Costa del Sol, at best she would be shoved out of the way until the battle was over and she was either swept up in victorious crowds or taken back to Shinra. It didn't take much thinking on the Cetra's part over which she would more enjoy. 

            When it came down to it though, Aeris knew she'd feel much more comfortable locked away in some closet, hiding from the battle rather than being in the middle of it. It might have been a bit cowardice of her, but even the small role she had in Gongaga was enough to give her trouble sleeping. All in all, the half-Cetra couldn't but feel melancholy, and wishing the whole invasion ordeal would be over soon.

***

            "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

            "Biggs, calm down! We need to be thinking straight!" Jessie, patience worn out for the day, wasn't usually one to snap at her friends, but Biggs was being incredibly nerve-wracking given the circumstances.

            It hadn't been more than five minutes since Strife and Tifa had left the building, the former acting as though it was the most natural thing in the world and the latter not meeting any of their eyes. All hell had broken loose, to put things in perspective, once the faint sounds of their footsteps had died off.

            Wedge had immediately began taking his anger out on a wall, not unlike Yuffie when she was angry. Vincent sunk down into the couch, holding his head as though in deep thought, though, that _was to be expected from the man. Alli had merely sat down next to the raven-haired rebel leader, eyes wide and every now and then voicing disbelief, and Biggs had taken to the situation much the same, only much louder and standing._

            Reno, of course, was taking it the hardest, having slid down the wall Strife had had him pinned to prior and staring into nothing. Nothing anyone said seemed to get through his catatonic-like state.

            "What can we do?" Alli was staring at them all, still wide-eyed, all previous anger towards certain members of the faction now lost. "I mean...that is..._are we going to do anything?"_

            Vincent's head came up from the cage of his hands. "No. Not yet," then, as Biggs vaulted into another loud outburst, he continued. "Strife promised all of us that we would not be harmed. That goes for Tifa. I know he's one of the most dangerous persons we're going to face in this, but I've heard from everyone that he is a man of his word. Until we're positive that she is in some sort of danger, we stay put and wait."

            "By the time we find out, it may be to late!" Wedge came up to stand next to Biggs, his arms crossed in much the same fashion.

            "That, is a chance we are going to have to take. I know its disconcerting, but it's all we can do." Leaning back against the couch's back, the man sighed. 

            "I don't care what you've heard," Biggs spoke once more. "I don't trust him not to hurt her."

            "No," Caleb, to the surprise of everyone, spoke up. "General Strife really is a man of his word. He won't lay a hand on her unless she for some reason gives him word."

            "So," Jessie was hopelessly confused. "He took her...just to talk?"

            No one seemed to have an answer.

***

            "You're...Cloud Ethan Strife. You were born in Nibelheim and lived next-door to me until you decided to try and become a SOLDIER for Shinra. You were...what? 12? 13? Maybe even 14, I never have been good with ages. 

            "We weren't the best of friends...I actually don't think we _were friends until you were about 8. We got steadily closer as we got to know each other though. You were a bit of a loner, I suppose would be the term. You didn't really get close to __anyone so I felt rather honored to be considered special by you._

            "You used to like to listen to me play the piano. I never knew why, I always hated to. My mother played though, and wanted me to learn it. So after awhile, you would come over while I had my practice time and keep me company, though you usually didn't say much.

            "About your family...you had a mother. I'm sorry I can't remember her name. I just remember calling her Mrs. Strife...although I don't recall ever knowing a Mr. Strife. I was always told your father was killed in an accident. There were never specifics about what kind of accident, and I've always had my doubts on whether it was true, or just a story to hide a child from a darker truth. Divorce was a bit frowned on in Nibelheim. You didn't have any siblings.

            "I...I really didn't know too much about you...we were friends, and at the time, that was all that mattered. You were quiet, very quiet. I always did do most of the talking between the two of us, but you were very sweet...at least you were to me. You were always a little stand-offish to others.

            "I don't know why you left. You never gave me straight answer. I'm sure it had something to do with your mother. You loved her to no end, and she was sick. The doctors said it was only a matter time if she couldn't get better treatment, but she didn't make too much money, so you were always grumbling about getting a job. My mother had died from a similar disease two summers ago, and you didn't want it to happen again.

            "Your mother died two days before you finally left, though you'd been talking about for several weeks. We had a very short and awkward goodbye. You promised to write me all the time...you didn't though. I got two letters from you when you first arrived in Midgar and that was it. Finally, after my father died too in a fire at work, I left for Midgar as well. I was only fifteen at the time, and was lucky that I didn't get killed. I suppose there's…really nothing else to tell. You're simply…Cloud."

***

            "Hey! There's the Highwind!" A young man pointed up to the sky over Corel. "Captain! Somebody get the Captain!"

            After about ten minutes, the large airship had landed safely outside of the barren town and several people were heading for it.

            "Shera!" Cid was rushing at top speed for the people, having spotted his wife walking beside Aeris.

            "Cid!" After a brief hug, the pilot led the two women towards a small house.

            "C'mon, we're staying here until it's time to leave," the man consulted his wristwatch. "Which will be pretty soon, but we've got time for a quick briefing." 

            Inside, the house was revealed to be sparing on much furniture, but quite cozy nonetheless. Reeve and Barret, the latter of whom appeared to be indescribably uncomfortable, were seated in what appeared to be a family room of sorts. They stood in greeting, both happy to see Aeris again, but an obvious look of confusion was on them.

            "I bet you're wondering about Yuffie and James, huh?" Aeris glanced down at the ground, a worried look on her face. 

            "Uh, yeah," Reeve nodded as they all sat down once more. "Where are they?"

            The Cetra shrugged. "Well...we don't exactly know..."

***

            "YUFFIE! THIS IS SUICIDE!!"

            "WHAT?!"

            "I SAID- WHOA!" James stumbled to grab hold of something, _anything as another forceful gale of wind bound them up in a tango. _

            "CAREFUL JAMES! DON'T WORRY, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

            The girl's words were, however, lost on the wind, and the Cetra never heard her. He was inwardly wondering how she was keeping her balance in the storm. She was twig, for goodness sake! Why wasn't she being blown off towards the sea? Not that James _wanted that to happen of course..._

            Suddenly, Yuffie halted in her tracks, feeling with her hands along the trunk of a large tree as though searching for something, though what it could be, James had no idea.

            "Ah," she said so softly, she couldn't even hear herself over the howling of mother nature. "Here it is. Hope it's not caved in." Then, with the slightest flick of her naked hand, an open doorway appeared in the base of the great tree.

            "...why does this _not surprise me?" James, though at a loss for other words, hurried in through the door behind Yuffie, finding himself creeping down a spiral of rusty, squeaky stairs. The opening in the tree closed, leaving the two of them in semidarkness and mind-numbing silence. "Er...Yuff? What is this?"_

            "Its...sort of like an escape tunnel only...not. Let's see, what's the best word for it...shelter! That's it! You see," she was moving along swiftly, James barely able to keep up with her, and talking as though it was the most normal thing in the world. "Wutai gets a lot of heavy storms like this, and since there's really nowhere to evacuate to if they get _too bad, this shelter-tunnel thing was built. It's nothing enormous, like the caverns underneath Rocket Town and Gongaga. Just tunnels and..." she slowed down, now trailing her hand along the wall, "ah-ha! Telephones!" Sure enough, about four feet from the dripping Cetra was the dim bulk of an old phone. Very old. And looking out of order._

            "Er...Yuffers? Do you really think that thing works?"

            "Don't see why it wouldn't," with an indifferent shrug, she picked up the heavy and dust-laden receiver, pressing it to her ear with a triumphant, "yes!" After a few seconds of dialing on the rotary, she stood in silence. Soon, there was an muffled voice over the line.

            "Shake! It's me! Yuffie!" Another round of muffled voice, though this time decidedly much more enthusiastic. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Me and a friend are in the storm shelter-tunnel things. Is there anyway you could meet us somewhere?" Pause. "Ok! Yes, of course I know where that is! Are you sure no one will see us?" Another pause. "Alright, see you!" Hanging up, she turned back to James, who could only assume she was grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go!"

            "Go where?" Despite the pitiful amount of light coming from...somewhere in the tunnel, the Cetra felt as though he were stumbling around in the dark.

            "We're heading up to Shake's mother's shop. He's my cousin, by the way. His mother's family has had this antique shop for generations, and it's directly connected to the tunnels!" It was hard not to smile, James reflected, at her childlike gleefulness that infiltrated her voice.

            "Somebody's happy," James stated in singsongy sort of voice, coming to walk right next to Yuffie.

            "Of course I'm happy! I'm home! Home!" If she had had the room, he fully expected the Wutain to begin dancing in the middle of the narrow tunnel.

            The rest of the walk was much quieter, and it took about a half-an-hour to reach the right outlet. Staircases and junctions lay everywhere in the tunnels and James was glad to finally be leaving. 

            Boxes lined the ground around the stairway, this one straight, rather than winding, and James assumed these were from the shop above their heads. Up the stairs they went, both grateful to be leaving the coldness of the shelter tunnels. Once inside the shop, they were immediately accosted by a young man who resembled Yuffie to several extents. 

            "Yuffie!" He enveloped her into a tight embrace. "We've been so worried about you!" Releasing her, he nodded to James. "You must be James Archer, sorry I never got a chance to meet you before."

            "So, where are we going?" Yuffie was practically bouncing up and down.

            "Well, you want to meet up your friends and the Underground?"

            "Yes! And then kick some Shinra ass!"

            "Right, well, one step at a time dear. The Underground's not meeting until this storms over, most of them have to make sure their houses to blow off into the ocean, though I don't know _how they plan on doing that. But, anyway, I have been to their meeting place several times, and I can lead you there. I believe your friends are staying there for the time being."_

            "Well then, wait are we waiting for? Let's go!"

***

            Jessie, having given up all hopes of sleep, lay sprawled out on one of the sofas, glancing at Caleb every now and then, who had conked out almost forty-five minutes before. The bleached blonde was tempted to unbind his hands, but knew Biggs, who was sleeping a few feet away on the floor, would throw a fit if she did.

            Alli, Wedge, and Vincent were all gathered in the sitting room, talking quietly amongst themselves, and Reno...Reno was still sitting on the floor in the hall, staring into nothing. At least...Jessie _thought he was, until she turned over onto her back and realized he was leaning against the wall in the opening of the doorway._

            "Reno!" Sitting up, she cast a hesitant look on him. "Are you...ok?" He shrugged and came to sit by her on the couch.

            "So...you think he'll keep his word?" Was all he said, staring down at the floor.

            She shrugged, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Vincent and Caleb seem to. I don't really see what other option we have at this point though. There's no way we can leave in this weather. I wonder how they were going to get clear across town in this wind."

            "That's real comforting," the man grumbled, sinking down into the couch. Silence ensued for almost an hour, broken only briefly by small sounds from Biggs in his sleep.

            "How do you think the others are doing?" Reno inquired of her suddenly, turning to look her in the eyes.

            She shrugged once more. "Couldn't begin to tell you."

            "No," a new voice to the conversation began, "but we could!"

            A small scream erupted from Jessie's mouth as she jumped at the voice, waking Biggs and Caleb and sending the others rushing from the sitting room.

            "Yeesh, I didn't mean for you to scream," from the hallway opposite the one Strife had entered stepped three figures. 

            "Hey!" Biggs was the first to react rushing up to the three. "Yuffie! James! Person I don't know! What are you doing here?"

            Yuffie laughed. "This is Shake, my cousin. And we're here because...er...we got bored back on the Central Continent."

            James nodded as well. "Very bored."

            Vincent was frowning, as though he wasn't too keen on the idea of them leaving simply for being _bored. But, he didn't say anything._

            "Well," Biggs spoke once more, "our party seems to grow larger every day, come sit down!"

            There wasn't enough room for everyone, so Biggs and Wedge both took seats on the floor. No one seemed to notice Alli desperately trying to avoid Yuffie's eye. 

            "Hey," James frowned, glancing at the number of people. "Where's Tifa?"

***

            General Cloud Strife eyed his "company" with slight…disappointment. 

            "That's all?"

            "What? Were expecting some long, elaborate tale of childhood love and promises? Well, I'm sorry but we were just your average kids. Boring." The words tumbled from her mouth before she realized what was happening, and when she did, she clamped a hand over her lips. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" But she didn't bother finishing her sentence. She was amazed at his reaction to her outburst. He was _laughing_. And very heartily.

            "Well," he drew out finally, "it's good to know that I was normal at one time in my life." He stood from his seat, gesturing for her to follow him. Hesitantly, she did. She found herself being led down a short hallway.

            "I'm terribly sorry about this, but I fear I must make an appearance to the Emperor." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he continued. "Don't worry. As I said, I'm a man of my word. As long as you are here, no harm will come to you _or_ your friends. No matter how much I dislike some of them." Strife halted outside one of the doors and pushed it open. "You will be staying here until I tire of you. Don't feel obligated to lock yourself away in here, however. Now, I really must go. Please make yourself comfortable, and I shall see you soon, Tifa."

***

            It was midday in Corel. Almost everyone was gone, marching off to battle. Almost everyone…Aeris and Reeve happened to be among those staying in the town. And neither could say they weren't grateful for the fact. Aeris hated the thought of blood being shed and Reeve had never been one of the most skilled fighters…

            "So they just disappeared?" Reeve still had trouble with the thought of James and Yuffie nowhere to be found. "That's so strange. I hope they're alright…"

            "I'm sure they are," Aeris always seemed to find herself speaking optimistic words, even if she herself didn't necessarily believe them. "Yuffie's a lot tougher than she looks, and James has a pretty good head on his shoulders. If they're together, I'm sure nothing'll happen to them."

            "Yeah…I suppose you're right," he lost himself in thought for a minute as he stared out the window into the sunny day. "Hey Aeris?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Do you ever feel…I dunno…a burden?"

            "A burden? No…not really a burden. Sometimes I feel out of place and in way over my head, but I've always felt welcome with all of you. Why do you ask?" She stole a glance over at the man.

            "Oh! No…no reason," Reeve found himself shaking his head. 

            "Reeve," Aeris smiled knowingly. "No one thinks you're a burden. You've always seemed to be quite helpful in my eyes."

            "Helpful?" He scoffed. "I hardly call worrying too much helpful."

            "Oh stop! _Someone_ has to worry! If they didn't, we'd all probably be dead now! I can't even count how many times you're worrying pulled us out of what would have been a dangerous situation on the road. You need to give yourself more credit, Reeve. You're a very important asset to Avalanche." 

            He didn't answer, just sat there with a small frown on his face, looking at her for awhile before speaking up. "Thanks Aeris."

            "Hey, I was only stating the truth." The Cetra shrugged a little, still smiling, which in turn led the man across the room to grin slightly.

            "Still…thank you."

***

            "You're late," Rufus didn't even bother glancing up from the papers on his desk as he addressed the general.

            "I'm sorry the storm blew me a little of course." Each word was spoken careful, almost as though he'd thought about the answer long before hearing the question.

            "I didn't ask for an excuse. Sit." Strife did as he was told, glaring lightly.

            "What did you call me here for, sir?"

            "Avalanche, what else? I was told you were staying here to take care of any fires they might start."

            "Yes, sir."

            "So have you heard anything of them today?"

            "…no, sir."

            At this delay, the young Emperor did look at the general, his icy blue glance interlocking with the Mako glow of Strife's. "Are you sure about that?"

            "Yes, sir. Why wouldn't I be?"

            "I don't know, you tell me." No response. "Well, I want to hear the second you do. They're sure to try something with most of forces gone, and this hurricane would provide them with the perfect cover. Keep your eyes and ears open."

            "Yes, sir. Is that all?"

            Rufus seemed to be sizing the other man up for a few seconds. "Yes, General. You may be on your way."

            "As you wish sir."

Author's Notes: Haven't had these for two chapters! Well, I just thought I'd warn you, don't be expecting a lot about the battle in Costa del Sol. Why it _is_ important to the storyline, it's not important enough for me to take a whole chapter out to write about in detail. Everything will basically be focused in Wutai/Vector now. I've gotten some emails from a few worried fans asking "You're not hooking Aeris and Zach up are you?!" Don't worry! I'm not! I doubt Miss Aeris will be paired up at all. She's still adjusting to "normal" life people, she's not ready for a lovelife just yet! Oh, and I realize it might seem like I'm kind of making Cloud seem like a good guy, but I'm trying not to. The thing is, he's not necessarily a bad guy either. Well…you'll see next chapter! Oi, I'm starting to regret all these characters. They keep running amuck and confusing me! ^_^ Many thanks to those of you who have been emailing me comments! 


	17. Chapter 17

And I try so hard

Just to figure him out

But he won't tell me

What he's thinking about

__

Pretend to Be Nice- Josie and the Pussycats (er...I don't know the actual band! It's from the movie!)

Vincent's brow furrowed in thought as Yuffie and James told the others of the happenings since they had left Rocket Town.

"And then," Yuffie was finishing, "we took the tunnels to the building next door, and here we are!"

"These tunnels," the leader of Nibelheim began, "you say they run throughout the entire city?" She and Shake both nodded. "And Shinra knows nothing of them?" The two cousins looked at each other.

"I don't believe they do," Shake told him. "Unless someone mentioned to them, but I don't see why anyone would have. Why?"

Vincent ignored the question and prodded further. "About how many exits and entrances do these tunnels have?"

"Er...let's see...about three or four on every street-"

"And does that include the military complex?"

"Of course! Actually, there's a lot more entrances there. They're hard to find though, that's probably why Shinra still doesn't know about them. Why?"

"I do believe," the man was smiling lightly now, "that we have found a way to greet our dear Imperial friends."

***

The room Strife had showed Tifa as hers was much like the rest of the house. Slightly bare, not very cozy, and very obviously owned by a bachelor. The bed was of simple design, containing a black metal frame and very comfortable looking mattress, with a rug laying over the hardwood floor beside it. A bookshelf on the side wall contained a few volumes on warfare, _big surprise there_, and in the corner stood a chair of the same design as the living room furniture.

_I suppose a catnap couldn't hurt anything...Jessie _did_ wake me and Reno up at that ungodly hour. I...I wonder how they're doing..._

Shaking these thoughts away, she slipped off her shoes and socks and slipped under the covers of the bed, falling asleep almost the second her head hit the pillow. She'd only meant to take a short nap, but exhaustion had set in heavier than she'd realized, and the young woman was still asleep when Strife returned home two hours later, completely soaked to the bone. 

"Tifa?" The general called out as he entered his small apartment, frowning when he got no answer. "Tifa?" _She couldn't have gone anywhere...she's not stupid..._

Hastily, he tugged off his watermarked boots and slipped out of his dripping socks and made his way through the place, down to the hallway. He stopped outside her open door, letting a sigh of relief he hadn't realized had been building when caught sight of her sleeping form. Deciding to let Tifa sleep, he moved back to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes before heading off to take a much needed shower. He'd never known being caught in the rain could be so..._grimy_. 

Tifa was still sleeping when he was finished, and he didn't want to wake her just yet, so he moved out to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee and read the newspaper.

_How in the world are they getting this thing delivered? The natives must have someway of travelling in this weather, I'll have to ask about it._

The paper was filled with the expected, mainly stories about the hurricane. It wasn't expected to last much longer, though it _was_ expected to increase force but quite some number. Still, there was no hint of worry in the writing, and no warnings to seek shelter. The Wutains must have known how to build a sturdy building, Strife concluded as he noted the frequency storms like this happened and how old many of the buildings in town were. He'd hardly even felt a shake or shudder from the structures yet.

A small shuffling sound stole his attention away from thoughts of the storm, and he looked up to see Tifa standing near the opening to the small kitchen, an unsure expression on her pretty face.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," no malice in the words, they were simply spoken as though the situation they found themselves in was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um, yeah." It struck her as odd to see one of the most feared men in history sitting down like any other person to coffee and a newspaper.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you." Slowly, she moved towards the table and sat in a chair across from him. "Um...can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." His eyes turned back to the paper.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Not telling Rufus about us! At least...that is...if you're keeping your promise."

At this, he let the newspaper go and gave her a curious glance. "Why are you so sure that I'm going to back down from my word?"

Without second thought, she rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, I don't know, maybe the fact that you take orders from Rufus Shinra and he's wanted us dead for years now!"

Strife's Mako blue eyes narrowed as she said this. "I take orders from no one," though even as he spoke, his expression softened a little. "I suppose then, that that is the answer to your question. I have no side in this pathetic little war. I'm simply employed by the person you and your rag-tag team of rebels have labeled public enemy number one." He shrugged. "And who's to say he isn't? I certainly don't care for the runt all that much."

Tifa's eyes were opened wide in surprise, and it struck the general once more how openly she displayed emotions. "Then why fight for him?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why fight against him?"

"Because...because...he's evil and vile! He's killed countless numbers of innocents without so much as the blink of an eye!"

"And so have you all, might I remind you, Miss Lockheart." He chuckled slightly at her expression of horror. "Don't make Avalanche out to be some shining ray of peace and goodness. Do you know how many died in the bombings back in Midgar and Junon? Hell, I don't even know that, but the point is, this is war. There is no right or wrong, good or evil in this. All sides have blood on their hands. It's merely a matter of, who has the real power to change the situation?" He watched as she leaned back in her chair, confusion written all over her face. "Are you aware you do that?"

"Do what?" Tifa raised her eyebrows.

"That. You wear your emotions for everyone to see." He had to admit, his beginning to like this Tifa. She had..._spunk_.

"I do?" She shrugged. "No, I didn't know. I never realized it was a problem."

"Oh, I don't know that I would define it as a problem, but it can be trouble in the wrong situation," standing he glanced over at the clock. 4:00 PM. "Can I interest you in something to eat?"

"Uhh...sure."

***

The sounds of the savage battle had been drawing closer to Corel for sometime. The ground was even vibrating from time to time with droppings of bombs by both sides. Power had been lost to the small town almost an hour ago, and now that the sun was setting, Aeris and Reeve could make out the flashes of weaponry in the impending darkness. 

"Er...it looks like we're getting the upper hand!" The young Cetra girl exclaimed cheerfully, though not sounding entirely sure of herself.

"How can you tell?" Reeve squinted his eyes, trying to make out anything that would lead someone to believe that.

"I can't," she shrugged. "But someone has to be optimistic!" Standing from her spot on the ground, Aeris brushed some stray dirt off the front of her dress. "Let's go inside, watching this is only going to worry us to death."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," the man next to her stood as well and they took their leave of the spot just outside of town where they'd currently been watching the not-so-far-off battle. The stars were beginning to peak out in the east as the two entered town and made their way back to the small house where they'd spent most of the day.

"So what do you think they'll do with the Turks and General Briggs now that they have them in custody?" This had been plaguing Aeris for sometime now.

"Well," Reeve began as they sat back down on the sofa. "Most likely they'll be tried by a court for crimes against humanity. I'm pretty sure I heard Cid say something about creating a worldwide criminal court system once Shinra's taken care of." There was no question about Shinra being taking care of, the only question was _when_ they would be.

"Oh." She found herself not wanting to let the conversation stop here. "So...um...what was it like, working for Shinra?"

To her surprise, the man laughed. "It actually wasn't too bad, though I got off easy as departments go. Urban Development. I hated the people for the most part, not only because they were willingly on Shinra's side, but because they...they were just simply bad people. But I always got I kick out of watching them bicker with each other. Scarlet and Rufus were always the most entertaining. Both spent more time on their appearance than they did doing actual work."

Aeris found herself laughing as well. "Sounds like an interesting place to be." She paused. "Did...did you ever meet Hojo?"

Reeve's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "Oh yes, I met the doctor several times. Never met a more naturally _evil_ person in my life. He always gave me the heebie-jeebies."

"The heebie-jeebies?" Hearing a grown man say this brought a wide smile to her face. 

"Oh," Reeve found himself blushing a little. "Jessie's term. She always said the slums gave her the heebie-jeebies, though she was quite reluctant to leave them."

"She seems like a nice person."

"Jessie? She is. Wonderful. I can't wait to see her again." The two sat in silence once more, gazing out blindly into the dark house.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Aeris asked suddenly, glancing over at Reeve's form. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope so, but...I just don't know. Wutai seems to be the hot spot right now."

"Yeah...it does."

***

"This is murder."

"Wedge, if you don't shut up, I'm going to staple your mouth shut!"

"Well, you have to admit it's a bit stupid to be bombing the Imperial headquarters while we're on the good graces of one of it's top military officials!"

Biggs, Wedge, Vincent, Yuffie, and Shion, who had turned up at a call from Vincent, were creeping along the shelter tunnels in what Shion and Yuffie claimed to be a direct line to military compound. The teenage girl wasn't exactly thrilled about having to bomb her own city, but agreed that in the long run, it was necessary. 

"Well, ya gotta take what ya get!" Was all Biggs had to say in reply.

"...what? How does that fit anywhere in this conversation??"

"Hey," Yuffie spoke up from near the front of the pack. "Why don't you both shut up!"

"Gee Yuff, there's no need to be so polite!"

***

"Er..."

"Yes Tifa?" Strife had been expecting Tifa to ask more questions. They'd finished with their late lunch-early dinner and were now sitting back in the living room, which, to Tifa's slight disdain, had no television. Strife had immediately immersed himself in a book.

"Sorry, but, does General Briggs feel the same way you do about Shinra and...everything?" She looked over at her one-time friend from her place on the couch.

"Zach? No," he shook his head. "Zach is just...an ass. He does what he feels will put in the highest position of power."

"And you do what you do because...?"

"Because I feel like it. Plain and simple."

"Ah."

"Now, do you mind _me_ asking _you_ a question?" Tifa almost thought she saw a hint of amusement on his face.

"Uh...sure! Go ahead!"

"What are you doing with that Turk?"

She felt a blush rushing to her cheeks and her eyes dropped to the floor. "_Former_ Turk. And Reno...Reno's sweet!"

"Oh yes, bashing someone's head against the ground is delightful!"

"Hey! You started that!"

"I beg to differ, Miss Lockheart. I merely approached you."

"Well...you have to admit, it didn't look good!" She crossed her arms, a slight glare on her face.

"Hmm...perhaps. We'll let the matter drop." Tifa nodded dumbly in agreement, not wanting to talk about Reno. "May I ask you though...how did you get involved in Avalanche?"

Tifa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well...after I went to Midgar to try and find you, I started working at a diner in sector seven. I was lucky to get the job, because work is scarce in the slums. I suppose I got it because I was a young, naive girl and I would bring customers back." She paused to shudder. "Anyway, after a few months, I noticed these three kids about my age that always come in. Sometimes they had a really big guy with them, he was intimidating, and not just because of the gun grafted onto his arm. It was a dumpy diner, not one to get regulars, so they caught my attention.

"At this point, I didn't really have any malice towards Shinra. I thought the war, which wasn't supposed to still be going on, even though we all knew the peace was a scam, was stupid. That was about it. Anyway, these three kids came in everyday during my shift and my only friend there always waited on them. Her name Elizabeth, but we all called her Lizzy. She seemed to know them outside of work and always talked to them for a good fifteen minutes. 

"Eventually, I got to meet them. They were pretty nice, two guys, Wedge and Alex, and a girl, Jessie. In time, I learned that the big guy's name was Barret. I just thought they were people who lived in the slums, and that that was how Lizzy knew them. But then...I started to get curious about them. Whenever they were in, they spoke in low tones, and always seemed really serious.

"And then, I started seeing them around the sectors, always talking with a different person, almost always in some of the worst off areas, usually those with no power. After a few days of talking with people in the area, things seemed to improve there. Finally, I got the nerve to ask Lizzy about them. 

"At first, she laughed nervously and told me that they were just friends. But then one day, everybody in the slums seemed to be talking about some big thing that had happened. I found out when I got to work that something called Avalanche had bombed one the Shinra military training buildings, and that two of them had been killed.

"Well, after awhile, when Lizzy didn't show up to work, and only two of the kids came in, both looking ashen, I figured out what was going on. And I confronted the two about it. They didn't seem to want to talk about it, but they agreed to meet me later at some place in sector five. That's when I first heard why the sectors were so crummy. I assumed all of Midgar was, but Jessie and Wedge assured me that the upper plate was like heaven compared to the slums. They went on to tell me all about Shinra and what they were trying to do. At once, I asked if I could help. They seemed a bit wary of letting me in, but agreed to. Barret was a bit mad when they first told him, but I grew on him after awhile. 

"After about a year of working at the diner, the owner put it up for sale. We scrounged up enough money to buy it from him, and, wall-lah. Tifa's Seventh Heaven was born. We turned it into a bar, knowing there was more of a crowd for it rather than a diner, and finally had a secure headquarters. 

"Biggs came along about half a year later. He's a former SOLDIER, ya know? He could have made to first class, but he decided he wanted out. He'd been roaming the slums for some time and had gotten wind that we were there. It took even longer for Barret to trust him and when Reeve came, I thought he was going to blow an artery. " She stopped, glancing up at the general, who was looking at her with rapt attention. "Er...I don't know why I just told you all of that."

Strife waved the comment off. "What? Knowing a little history is hardly a good weapon. Besides, I told you, while you are with me, no harm will come to your friends or yourself." He stood from his chair. "And I have a feeling you'll be with me for awhile to come now. As soon as the storm is over, we're heading back to Midgar. I'll find a way to get you on board the plane when we do."

***

"You and Yuffie don't seem to be on good terms," Jessie remarked offhandedly to Alli, who sat on the floor of the sitting room, brushing her hair up into a ponytail. 

"Er...yeah, we had a bit of a ...falling out so to speak." She seemed reluctant to talk about it.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

James looked over at the young girl, a knowing look on his face. "So _that's_ why Yuffie was in such a bad mood when we left. What could possibly make the two of you have a falling out? You were practically inseparable!" 

Alli's blue eyes, so familiar to all of them, narrowed in still tender anger. "Let's just say she didn't approve of my background."

Jessie and James looked at each other upon hearing the cryptic answer and shrugged.

"How's Reno doing?" Jessie inquired of James, who'd been keeping the other man company up until a few minutes ago.

James shook his head. "He's pretty torn up over Tifa. I don't think he'll be alright until she's back with us."

"Hmm...I'm going to go check on Caleb and Reice," the bleached blonde stood and exited the room, leaving James and Alli by themselves.

"You wanna tell me what you and Yuffie really fought about?" James looked over at the strawberry blonde, whose eyes were trained on her fingernails.

"Not particularly."

"Aww...c'mon!"

"Why do you care?!" She looked up to glare at him.

"Because you and Yuffie are my friends and seeing the two of you wanting to throttle each other is a bit nerve-wracking. Now, care to tell me what happened?"

Alli caught his gaze, sighing as she did so. She knew he, and the others, only meant well but...if Yuffie, her supposed best friend, reacted the way she did, how she expect any less from them.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" She couldn't believe she was doing this.

_Stop Alli. Stop right there. Don't do this. It will end badly. It has t-_

"I promise."

"And you promise not to change your opinion of me?"

_Why are you telling him? You barely know James! It makes no sense to-_

"I promise..."

"Alright well..." she sighed again, pulling herself on the sofa. "You all keep saying I look familiar, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, still trying to place her face.

"How familiar do I look?"

"Incredibly familiar."

"Like a face you see everyday?"

"Yeah."

"Like a famous person?"

He narrowed his brow, not getting where she was going. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Like...Rufus Shinra?"

His green, Cetra eyes went wide behind the light curtain of brown hair that had fallen in his eyes. "Exactly. Sister?"

"No," she shook her head. "Cousin. I'm the old President's daughter. Rufus is his nephew."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I never would have guessed...you're so...not like him."

Alli smiled lightly, "Yeah, I know...hey-" she looked straight at him. "So, you don't think that I'm a spy for Shinra?"

"You?! No!" James looked like this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "Yuffie said that?" He sighed in what almost sounded like disappointment. "I'll have to talk to her when they get back. Of course, that might be awhile."

"No! Don't talk to her! I...I want to do that." She grinned up at him. "Thanks though. It's good to know I can trust some people."

"Just wait, I'm sure Yuffie will come around sooner or later. She's just a bit brash at times."

"Yeah...I know. I hope its sooner. I liked having a friend my age around."

***

"Ok now...Biggs, Yuffie, you two go up and carefully observe the area," Shion glanced back at the two, who were now bickering colorfully. He frowned at their lack of attention. "HEY!" They glanced up, eyes wide and innocent. "Yuffie. Biggs. Up. Now."

"Err...yes sir, captain!" With a mock salute, Yuffie hurried up the stairway in front of them, Biggs at her heels. She paused at the top, pressing an ear against the door, and then when she was satisfied, she slowly turned the knob and pushed against the door. After a few moments of force, it creaked open.

The door led to what appeared to be a storage building on the main path of the complex. After glancing about, and deciding the place was for the most part deserted, they climbed back down the staircase to report to the others.

"Coast looks clear," Biggs declared. "So what's our target? Everything near looked more like office buildings."

"They are, sort of," Yuffie told him. "The barracks and armories are on the other side."

"Ah. So, what's our target?" He asked again.

"Well, we want to make the biggest bang possible, so to speak," Vincent said. "So we're only bombing one building."

"Oooh...I see where this is going," Biggs was frowning. "Now, as much fun as it will be to bomb Mr. Emperor, isn't it a little...I dunno...dangerous?"

"You said yourself," Shion began, "that the complex is practically deserted. As long as we're out of here by the time the bomb goes off, we're fine." He nodded towards the staircase, "Now come on Biggs, Wedge. You're the experts here, I'll show you the way."

Wedge picked the bag he was carrying up carefully, head hung low. "We're insane, you know that? Just plain nuts."

***

"If that battle gets any closer, we're going to have to leave town," Aeris murmured, wringing her hands as a loud explosion wracked the air around them.

"I...I think it's moving away again," Reeve told her, straining to listen.

"I hope it gets over with soon," she said for what seemed like the one-thousandth time that day. It was now completely dark out, even the moon seeming to hide from the battle. Great flashes of light exploded now and again, more frightening than comforting.

"Yeah...me too. Don't worry though. It may be taking awhile, but we're going to show Shinra whose boss," he was grinning, though he wasn't even sure he was speaking the truth.

"Well well, look who's being the optimist now?"

***

"Er...you want me to go back to Midgar with you?" Tifa's voice was incredulous. "Why?"

Strife was smiling. Not a half smile. Not a smirk. He was _smiling_. "I'm not sure really, you're just...incredibly intriguing."

"Oh." Her voice was wavering, and she knew it. "Er...this probably isn't like...open for discussion is it?"

"No."

"Well...you just expect me to go with you to Midgar?!"

"Would you rather you and your friends be taken into custody and executed for the entire world to see?" His voice didn't lose a hint of pleasantness as he spoke.

"Er...good point. But...what are you going to do with me?" _Perhaps I don't want to know that answer..._

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. It would be nice to have some company other than snot nosed military brats and over-polished executives though."

"How...how would hide me? I'm on the top your most wanted lists!"

"Oh that would be simple enough. I could probably even get you off of them, if you wished."

She sat there, mouth hanging open, and eyes staring at him with disbelief. 

"You...you...you are very strange!"

***

"Go! Go!" Biggs, Wedge, and Shion, after having been out in the complex for almost an hour, came rushing back down the staircase, bag now hanging empty over the former SOLDIER's shoulder.

"No need to tell us twice!" Yuffie cried, as they all began rushing through tunnels once more.

"We have about forty-five minutes before it goes off. Well...that is if all goes well..." Wedge trailed off.

"What do you mean, if all goes well?"

"Hey, that stuff from Rocket Town was practically ancient!"

"Don't worry Yuff," Biggs said to her, noting her disapproval. "It'll work. It might just work sooner than planned."

Authors Notes: Bettcha didn't expect to see this so soon! Well, I've got some nasty flu bug and can't go to school. I really shouldn't be at the comp either because my back hurts but, oh well. I'm dragging this out longer than I expected. I didn't think I would go over twenty chapters but now there's no way around it. I still can't decide if at the end it'll all be nicely tied up or if I'll leave room for follow up stories (nothing big like this, just little one-piecers about how people are doing). Oh well. Thank you everyone for reviewing! Since I AM nearing the end, I'd like for you guys to start telling me what you want to happen. I'll try and work in as many suggestions as possible since this is as much your story as it is mine. Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

"So I don't know about bores. Maybe you shouldn't feel too sorry if you see some swell girl getting married to them. They don't hurt anybody, most of them, and maybe they're secretly all terrific whistlers or something. Who the hell knows? Not me."

-_The Catcher in the Rye_, J.D. Salinger

The Imperial Headquarters were barren, just the way Rufus liked them. When the offices were full, people always seemed to be barging in on him, waving something in front of his face to sign. Plus the quiet gave him time to think.

He hadn't heard from Alli in some days and was beginning to wonder if she hadn't been present at one of the battle zones. Or if maybe Avalanche had gotten to her somehow...

As the thoughts of his cousin swarmed his mind, a deep rumbling drew his attention away just as a blistering wave of heat washed over him...

***

The wind was screaming past the windows on Strife's apartment, and Tifa couldn't help but shudder. The general hadn't said anything to her in the last few minutes, and she was still dazed at thought of being taken back to Midgar with him. She looked over at him, tempted to ask him another question about the situation, but was interrupted by two things. 

First was a very loud explosion somewhere near the building they were in. The second was the ringing of a PHS some moments later. Strife was upon the screaming device at once, while Tifa rushed to a window to attempt to see what the explosion had been.

"What in the world was that?" She asked to no one in particular as she pressed her face against the cold glass of the windowpane, seeing nothing past the rain.

"What?" Strife was inquiring through the PHS. He was silent for several moments. "How many are predicted dead?" Another pause. "Could have been worse...yeah...I heard you. I still say it could have been worse." Pause. "How soon? Alright." Emotionlessly, he hung up the PHS.

"What's going on?" He didn't answer her. "Cl- General Strife?"

"Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her, briskly heading to the door, pausing only to slip on a coat before he left.

"Er...ok!"

***

"Hey James?" Alli glanced over at the Cetra, who had sprawled out on the sofa.

"Yeah?" He slowly pried one eye open.

"What were they bombing today?"

"Er..." he sat up. "I don't know. Shion and Vincent didn't tell us anything...maybe Jessie or Reno knows." Standing, he offered the teenage girl a hand up and they both left the sitting room, joining the others in the main hall, as they had come to call it.

"Hey, Reno? Jessie?" Alli came around to sit in an arm chair. "Do you guys know what their target was?"

Reno nodded offhandedly, scooting down on the couch a bit so James could also sit. "I'm pretty sure Vinnie-boy said something about the Imperial Headquarters."

"The...the Imperial Headquarters?!" The strawberry blonde leapt out of her seat. "As in Ru...as in the Emperor!?"

"Yes," the former Turk, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "As in the fucking Emperor!" His head sank into his hands. "Ah...geez...I'm sorry Alli, it's just been a very, very, bad day."

The girl, who for a second looked as though she might blockade herself in the sleeping quarters again, nodded and sat down in the chair once more. 

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Caleb, surprising them all greatly, suddenly stood, slightly off balance, and began walking around the furniture. "My legs are killing me!" Jessie laughed as Reno and James both looked up in shock at the outburst of the "prisoner."

"You are really tall, you know that?" Reno asked him offhandedly. 

***

Aeris and Reeve watched from the center of Corel as rebel troops came and left town in shifts. The battle had be going on nonstop for countless hours, it seemed to them both. The half-Cetra had been helping tend to the wounded as they came in, and now that everything was under control, she wanted to get out of the scene.

"Let's go back," she said uncertainly to Reeve, glancing down at the blood that stained her dress.

"Yeah, ok," he nodded in understanding. He led her by the elbow out of the building that served as a makeshift hospital. "You should get some rest," he told her as they stepped out into the chilly night. The entire winter had been much too warm.

Aeris smiled bemusedly at his comment. "You should too, you look like you're about to fall over."

"Nah," he gave a boyish grin, very uncharacteristic of him. "That's how I always look!"

She laughed heartily, more at how cute he looked when he smiled like that rather than his comment. "You're really funny, you know that?" She laughed harder as he visibly blushed in the darkness.

"Mmmmno. I'm just a bit out of it lately. I'm really...quite a boring person." 

Reeve's opened slightly wider as the half-Cetra gave him a soft cuff in the chin. "Sometimes boring people are the most interesting deep down."

***

It didn't take long for Yuffie's mood to change. In a mere matter of minutes she was humming a chipper tune and marching along beside Biggs and Wedge.

"Good to have the old Yuffie back," Biggs told her offhandedly as they rounded yet another curve.

"Why Biggs, whatever do you mean?" the teenager grinned up at the former SOLDIER, practically skipping her way along the tunnel.

"Well, you haven't been your usual carefree Yuffie self since shortly before we left Rocket Town."

"Er..." she slid to halt in her tracks, turning positively red. "I have no idea what you are talking about! Um...I'm going to go ask Shion and Vinnie up there if we're almost back!" With renewed vigor, she rushed to catch up with the two men.

"Uhhh...that was interesting." Wedge turned to face his friend. "Why do we hang around so many weird people?"

***

"Well it's _obvious_ who should be the next Emperor...or shall I say Empress?" Scarlett's huffy voice was saying as General Strife entered the conference room.

"_You_? _Empress_? Ha! I'll eat my own hand before the day you become Empress!" Heidegger was barking, not paying any mind to the young general as he took a seat opposite him at the table.

"Oh?" The blonde woman hissed. "And who do you suggest? You can't even keep tabs on one silly team of four assassins!" She was bristling. "How long have your little _Turks_ been missing now?"

"Now, now, no need to throw a hissy fit, Miss Scarlett," Strife always _loved_ these little meetings. "Really, though, this isn't a meeting for shameless self-glorification. We're here to elect a new, if temporary, leader of the Empire." He propped his feet up on the table. "Any suggestions?" Everyone opened their mouths. "_Other_ than yourself." Expressions of horror and disgust met him...except for Professor Hojo who seemed to have a most amused look about him.

Everyone was quiet for some minutes before Palmer, of all people, spoke up. "What about General Briggs, he-"

"No," Hojo interrupted. "First of all we can't get hold of him, and second of all, we've already seen what a bigheaded emperor leads too. Although, Palmer, you train of thought is for once in the somewhat correct path. General Briggs...an obvious suggestion. Powerful, swift minded, willing to spare lives in need arise, but too cocky and narcissistic. General _Strife_, however," all eyes landed on the blonde man, "is the perfect choice."

"Er..." for once, Strife was at a loss for words. "I don't think-"

"Excellent!" Palmer was nodding enthusiastically. 

"Hmm...I _suppose_ Strife _might_ work." Scarlett's eyes were still narrowed.

"_Him? Emperor?_ We'll see how long that last." Heidegger. Constructive as always.

"Wonderful!" It was odd, hearing such a positive phrase coming from such an...evil man. "It looks as though we've found ourselves a new Emperor."

"Wait now, I never-"

"Congratulations, Emperor Strife."

***

Tifa had managed to find a small radio to check for any breaking news. Albeit it was in Cloud's bedroom...

_"...we now return with the grave news that at least fifty people were killed in an explosion at the Imperial Headquarters. Among the dead was the young Rufus Shinra, Emperor of the Shinra Empire. A meeting is already underway discussing the future of the Empire..."_

_So _that's_ what he went to rush off about..._She switched the radio off and headed back to her room, gathering some clothes into her arms. It felt like it was about time to take a shower.

***

Caleb had just taken his seat once more when the "attack squad," as Biggs and Wedge had called them, returned. Shion and Vincent immediately began filling the others in on the situation, while Yuffie, Biggs, and Wedge took their seats with the others.

"So...uh...have fun?" James raised an eyebrow at Yuffie once the briefing was over.

"I...guess you could say that." She gave him a heavy look. "You alright, Jamsie? You're lookin' kind of...weird."

His green eyes seemed to narrow as he glanced her over. "Talk to her," was all he said to Yuffie, who turned away in response.

"I have nothing to say to her," she told him a low voice.

"Just hear her out for pete's sake!" He was bent over her, hissing in her ear. The others were staring at them, trying to grasp the situation. 

She twisted her neck around so she was facing him. "No." Stretching out her nimble arms, she shoved him away and headed off for the sitting room. 

Alli peered over at James's surprised form on the floor. "I told you to let me talk to her."

***

It was a very dazed General Strife that stumbled into the apartment, shaking excess water from his icy blonde spikes. He really wasn't much of a drinker, but at the moment, he felt he needed something good and strong. That was how Tifa, hair still dripping from her shower, found him. Hunched over a bottle with his head in his hands. 

"Er...General Strife?" She took a hesitant step towards the table.

"Please," came a rather slurred reply. "Call me Cloud."

"Umm...alright, Cloud?" She sat down across from him. "Are you alright?"

He snorted. "Of course I'm alright! I'm the goddamned Emperor!"

"What?!"

"Oh, Tifa dear, haven't you heard?" He laid his head on the table surface with a yawn. "They've made Little Cloud the new Emperor. Didn't even get a say in it, I didn't." Despite his words, Tifa found herself holding back a laugh. He was reminding her exactly of the little boy she used to know in Nibelheim. 

"So...you're Emperor Strife now?" He groaned in response. "That's uh...interesting."

***

"Turn on the television!!" Shera and Cid, both covered in dirt and blood, came rushing in through the doors of the house were Aeris and Reeve were staying.

"Why? What's going on?" Aeris was looking at the two of them as though they had sprouted an extra head each as she stood and switched on the small television.

_"...the young Emperor was in his Vector office when a bomb, assumedly planted by the terrorist group Avalanche, exploded, killing nearly everyone inside including Mr. Shinra. And we have just received word that a new leader had been decided and it is none other than General Cloud Strife..."_

Silence ensued through the room as Aeris switched the TV back off.

"So...is that good or bad?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Cid was the first to speak up.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that we don't have to deal with the little runt anymore...but bad that Strife's got more power."

"I dunno..." Reeve began. "I've met General Strife plenty of times and I doubt this was his idea. He never had a hunger for power like Rufus, he just did his job."

"If it wasn't his idea," Shera asked, "who's idea was it? I can't think of anyone who _want_ him in power rather than themselves."

"Probably Hojo," Reeve spat out. "He figures he's got Strife in his pocket." Aeris paled as he said this. 

"Does he?" She was on the verge of shaking, it was obvious. Not that anyone could blame her...an Empire practically run by Hojo...it was enough to give anyone nightmares.

"No," Reeve shook his head. "Hojo's head is just overly large. Strife hate's him more than anyone else I've ever met."

"So...what happens now?"

***

"You know," Tifa said to a very drunk Cloud after awhile, "I think it's about time we got Little Cloud into to bed."

Slurred grumble. "Maybe Little Cloud doesn't _want_ to go to bed."

"Yes he does, c'mon now," she slid an arm under his and pulled him to his feet, he wasn't altogether unwilling, and was surprisingly light for his size. Together, they stumbled down the hall until they reached his room. After pushing the door open, Tifa led him over to the bed, giggling again as he gracelessly flopped down on top of the covers.

_If I have to go to Midgar with him...I'll just get him drunk every night! He's rather pleasant in this condition._

She decided to try and make him somewhat more comfortable and ended up unlacing and removing his boots. After this, she hesitated. His clothes were sopping wet; he'd more than likely catch a cold in his current state.

_That is, if he _can_ catch a cold. I don't know what the Mako's done to him. Alright, just his shirt! It means nothing, you're acting motherly! He's the Emperor of the most nefarious Empire in history! Besides, you've got Reno!_

Sighing with resolution, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, delicately pulling it off and laying across the back of a chair next to the bed before pulling the comforter up to his neck. She turned off the light as she made her way out of the room and into her own._ do_

"Goodnight, Little Cloud."

***

"I can't believe we made HIM the new Emperor!! Do we ALL have a death wish!?"

"Calm down, Scarlett!" Heidegger motioned for blonde woman to sit. The two of them were currently discussing the latest turn of events in his apartment. "The decision's been made, unfortunate as it may be. What we have to decide now is what our next plan of action will be."

The Weapon's Developer narrowed her eyes in her seat. "I say we do him in."

"Such class, Scarlett."

"Oh, _you're_ really one to talk about class."

"Tut tut, we aren't to bicker."

Scarlett sighed disgustedly and slouched down in her seat. "I know, I know."

"You're idea, though," the man took a swift drink from the glass in his hand. "Intrigues me. Killing him, easier said than done. And who's to say Hojo won't just take over when he's gone?"

"I really can't see the..._good_ doctor in power for long. No one would stand for it. He knows it, that's why he put that miserable Strife in power! Besides, Hojo doesn't _want_ to be ruler of the world. He just wants a constant flow of gil to keep up his sick experiments."

"True...very true." Heidegger paused, taking another drink. "So we kill Strife. How do you propose we do so? He is the feared man in quite some time you know. Quite powerful, not mention strong."

Scarlett waved his pessimism aside like an annoying housefly. "Matter of opinion. Strife's human-"

"-depends on how you look at it."

"-and thus has human weaknesses." She smirked. "Come on, Heidegger, where's your sense of adventure gone to? This could be our chance."

He looked at her for some time before speaking. "You know...even if we somehow managed to get the General out of the picture, then we'd just be back to battling each other for power."

Scarlett's smirk widened into a satisfied grin. "And that, my friend, is where the true fun begins."

***

Alli was alone in the sitting room; well, other than her grief, she was alone. It seemed to be becoming a daily occurrence for her, locking herself away in room. Of course...the sitting wasn't locked...but that was beside the point.

_He's dead...and I as good as helped. I as good as killed my own cousin...he's gone. He won't ever be back. Why did I have to be so horrible to him?!_

She'd refrained from crying until then, when the sobs refused to be held in any longer. Burying her face into the arm of the sofa, hoping to muffle to sound so audible to her own ears, she heaved in mournful tears. So caught up in these was she, that she didn't notice when the door opened and closed behind the entering.

"Alli?" the voice was strained and concerned. "Alli...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," her smothered voice allowed her to say. "Nothing at all. Leave me alone."

"No. Something's the matter...and...I want you tell me what!" Biggs moved to sit down next to her. "I'm...just worried about you Alli."

Her sobs having ceased since he entered the room, she sat up, wiping away the excess tears on her cheeks before turning to face him. "I know..."

"Then..." his face contorted with frustration. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because..." she shook her head. "I've already lost one friend by telling them, I don't think I could bear to lose another one...I don't think I could bear to lose you too."

"That's...silly, Alli-cat," he resorted to using the nickname Reeve have coined for her shortly after she joined them. "Whatever happened between you and Yuffie, I'm sure it's repairable and...I couldn't ever be that angry with you!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do!"

Alli caught his eye with hers for several seconds before turning away.

"Maybe later Biggs. Maybe Later."

He nodded, accepting the offer rather than nothing. "I'll leave, if you want me to."

"No...stay."

"Ok."

Author's Notes: Sorry its much shorter than usual, but there's really not much plot happening, other than Emperor Cloud *giggles* So all I really had to was character development and interaction. I rather like this chapter though. Plus, I got to write Scarlett and Heidegger! Those two kill me, they really do (boy, you can really tell I've been reading J.D. Salinger). Aaaannnd, I had drunk Cloud! Weeeeeeeeeee!! That was a hoot to write. Oh, and, uh, I may have lied when I said Aeris wouldn't get in a relationship *looks sheepish*. Sorry but, I really kinda set her up...and it's all Frank Verderosa's Internet Series fault! (you should read that! Its awesome!!) Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

And all together it went well  
We made pretend we were best friends  
Then she said, "Oh, I can wait"  
They ordered me to make mistakes  
Together again like the beginning  
It all works somehow in the end  
The things we did, the things you hide  
And for the record, it's between you and I  
-_Barely Legal,_ The Strokes

"The hurricane's supposed to completely clear out before morning comes," James noted with slight interest the following morning. No one seemed to listen to him, as they were all busy digesting the news of Emperor Cloud Strife.

"They put THAT mad man in charge?! We're all doomed!" Biggs was filling Reeve's shoes as the local pessimist quite well.

"Wait, what did you say James?" Reno turned his bright eyes on the Cetra with curiosity. "About the storm?"

"It's supposed to be clearing out tonight."

He looked around at the others in the main hall. "Well, what's keeping Shinra here then?"

No one had an answer.

Vincent nodded toward Reno. "I'd say some investigation is needed."

***

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"What on the Planet were they thinking, just up and making me Emperor?!"

"Cup of coffee?"

"I'm a SOLDIER not a politician!"

"Perhaps a bite to eat?"

"I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Er...perhaps some more advisors?"

Cloud stared down the brunette secretary for a moment, proud when she didn't squirm. "Sounds good."

"Er, which one?"

"All three! On the double now, Josephine!"

"Right away sir!"

***

Tifa was just beginning to think that she was going to have to complain to Cloud about the lack of entertainment in his place when someone knocked at his apartment door.

"Miss Lockhart? Are you in there? The Emperor asked me to come get you. I assure you, I am not a SOLDIER here to throw you in prison. Emperor Strife has ordered the sentence on you lifted. Now," the voice, definitely feminine, paused. "May I come in?"

"Uh, alright," stumbling slightly with shock, she turned the lock and let the door swing open, revealing a very professional looking woman with shoulder length auburn hair wearing a business suit of sorts.

"Hello," the woman greeted her with a smile. "I'm Elle. I manage all of the Emperor's personal business. I'm here to show you to the Emperor's office."

"Er...o...k..." Tifa paused. "Why?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't ask questions, I just do what I'm told."

"Alright, I guess I'll be coming with you."

***

"Er…Reeve?" Aeris cocked her head in a perplexed fashion. "Have you noticed it's been awfully quiet for quite some time now?"

The man gave a thoughtful look before nodding. "Yeah. Incredibly quiet."

"Almost like-"

"-they're done."

Both leapt from the spots on the sofa and sprinted for the door, scarcely remembering to throw the door open in wake of their excitement. Before long, both were practically skipping to the edge of town where signs of a smoldering Costa del Sol had been visible for some time after the heated battle had erupted.

No loud rumbles of airships or rapid explosions of gunfire could be made out but a steady beat could be distinguished from the rustling wind. The sound of thousands of tired souls marching home at last.

***

Biggs was glaring, Wedge was seething, and Caleb was looking quite the nervous Shinra soldier. Jessie was hovering protectively as Vincent and Shion went over final details with the three selected to "investigate."

"Now then, Biggs, Wedge, let Caleb do most of the talking and try not to get in the way," Shion was saying.

"Hey!" Biggs interrupted. "We're not three years old!"

"Could have surprised me," Jessie found herself mumbling under her breath, to be met with a snicker from Caleb as almost tangible anger soared from the two false soldiers.

"Alright now, stay on task," Vincent raised his voice in warning.

"Yeah, yeah," Wedge muttered. "So, can we leave and get this over with?"

Shion and Vincent sighed as one. "Yes," Vincent told him at last. "Just, go and hurry back."

"Sir, yes sir!"

***

"We'll be going back to Midgar soon."

"I know."

"Many 'accidents' can happen on an airship," Scarlett peeked cautiously out the office window.

"Yes, but any not openly involving us?" Heidegger raised a gray eyebrow up at the blonde vixen before him, who bit down on her lip, gossip clearly written in her eyes.

"My dear Heidegger, you really should keep up with latest news."

"What are you getting at?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and took her seat in front of her companion's desk. "Strife's ordered Tifa Lockhart's name cleared! Rumor has it he's got her stashed away somewhere. They were supposedly good childhood friends."

"…aaaaand?"

"Oh, you dolt!" The woman had to resist reaching across the desk and smacking some sense into the dense man. "Tifa Lockhart will almost definitely be on that airship with us! No one will trust her! All we have to do is-" she paused, leaned in and began speaking once more in a much softer voice. "All we have to do is hire an assassin. Everyone will think the terrorist did it!"

"Uh-huh." Heidegger was staring at her. "And how, pray tell, do you think an assassin is going to be able to take on the good Emperor? He _is_ after all Cloud Strife."

"To a good killer, the little fact of his 'superior strength' will mean nothing. Oh come on, at least try it!"

He sighed. "Fine. But if this goes bad, the blame's all on you."

Scarlett smirked. "It won't go bad. Trust me."

***

"Hatcher! Where the hell have you been, buddy?" A blonde young man, no more than twenty years of age, came jogging up to three, his brown eyes wide with puzzlement.

"Oh, hey Cole. I've just been...around." Caleb shifted nervously in his gear, hoping no one would pay him enough attention to take notice of the state of slight disarray his uniform was in.

"Who's that with you?" Cole raised an eyebrow at the two in question.

"Oh, that's just Garrett and Connor. Heard any news lately?" 

Cole shrugged. "Nothing much. Mainly just about that terrorist chick having her sentence removed. Oh, and our heading back once the storm's cleared." He casually reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "You heard anything else?"

Caleb shook his head. "No. I haven't heard much about going back, you hear any details?"

The soldier shrugged again. "Not really. Some of us will stay, others will head back to Junon. Mostly it will be SOLDIERs staying here, though. Heh, guess us common fighters aren't good enough."

Caleb nodded distractedly. "So, you don't know when we'll be heading back?"

"Rumor has it the head honchos will be leaving for Midgar late tonight , I dunno about us though. Hey, I've still got to finish my workout for today so I'll be seeing you around!" Without a word more, the blonde soldier turned and began to jog away.

"Hmm..." Biggs scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Think we'll be able to get anything else out of anyone?"

"Nah...let's head back," Caleb shook his head and turned to leave the way they had come.

***

"Sooo...this is a nice office you got here." Tifa was looking at Strife with more than a bit of humor in her mahogany eyes. 

"Ha ha. Since when do you have a sense have humor?" A look of murder was obviously trying to show, but the only thing the Emperor could muster was a pathetic look of boredom.

"Touchy, touchy, Mr. Emperor. What did you call me down here for?"

"Oh, that." He straightened a little in his seat. "I hope you aren't to attached to Vector...Wutai...whatever the hell you call it, because we're leaving as soon as we're given clearance on the weather tonight."

"You mean," her eyes went wide. "We're going back to Midgar?"

"As soon as possible, yes."

"You...you were serious then? About keeping me with you?" Tifa dropped her chin down.

"Yes."

"I'll never see them again, will I? My friends, I mean."

"I doubt it."

She sighed, looking back up at him. "You could end all of this, you know. You have the power now. You could set the world back to peace."

Strife raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I want to do that?" His smirk softened slightly as she turned her head away from him once more. "If it helps any, I pulled the SOLDIERs out of the Central Continent. There won't be any more invasions." He paused. "For the time being."

***

"They just pulled away? Just like that?" Reeve and Aeris were at the edges of their seats as Cid, Shera, and Barrett described the very anti-climatic battle to them. 

"Yeah! Strangest damn thing in the world!" Barret was shaking his head. He was covered in dirt and grime, but other than that, he seemed no worse off. Standing, he nodded to all of them, "I dunno about you guy all, but I need a drink. See ya."

"Don't stay out too long!" Cid hollered at his back. "We're heading back to Rocket Town within the hour!"

"Alright!" With a wave of his hand, Barret left the small home.

"So, we're leaving already?" Aeris seemed surprised. "Shouldn't we...wait? You know, in case something else happens?"

"Oh, not everyone's leaving. I just think we should get back to see if there's any word from the others. I hate being out of contact." Cid's face fell into a look of discontent.

"I'm sure they're fine, Cid," Shera patted his knee comfortingly.

"I'm sure they are too, they got Vince and Shion with them. Hell," he shrugged, "I'm more worried about the kids, truth be told."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about them either. We left Mandy in charge. _I'm_ more worried about the state our house will be in when we get back." Shera rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "You think I'm just joking, just wait though. Just wait."

In turned out, as the platoons arrived back home three hours later, Shera had spoken the truth. The Highwind home somewhat resembled the war zone they had just returned from.

"Mandy!!" Shera hollered at the top of her lungs, heading through the wreckage of the home while the others settled in the kitchen as Cid began to write an update to those in Wutai-Vector.

"How long do you expect a reply will take?" Reeve asked him as he sent the letter off with one of the many letter-less pigeons hanging around the window sills. 

"Dunno. Depends on the weather really. The storm should pretty clear by now, and those birds are pretty fast so, shouldn't be too long. All we can do now, is wait."

***

"I'm going with them."

"You _can't_ you're too recognizable! You'll have to go with the others back to Rocket Town first."

"No!"

"Reno! This isn't open for discussion!" Vincent was glaring at the angry man before him, his face every bit as red as the hair on his head.

"And why not!?" Reno was positively livid with the arrangements that had been made. "Why don't any of us get a say in this, huh?"

"Because, that's why!" Jessie butted her way in between the two men before a physical fight could break out (with Reno involved it was almost a sure thing). "You're coming with us to Rocket Town! You'll still get to go to Midgar!"

A few moments before, a pigeon had arrived from Cid with tidings on the abrupt halt to the invasions over there. Shion had already written a brief reply and sent the bird back off.

Reno glowered at the two before him, opened his mouth as though to say something, then snapped it back closed and threw himself down onto the sofa beside Alli. The teenager was too, coincidentally, pouting. At least, Reno assumed she was pointing, until he took a closer look at her a realized she was looking more mournful than pouting. Hmm...he'd inquire about that later.

"How...how soon are we leaving for the air field?" Biggs, from the other side of Alli, looking a bit uncomfortable, asked Vincent. He and Wedge would be accompanying Vincent and Caleb directly to Midgar with the Shinra. Yuffie and Shion would be staying behind in Wutai-Vector. Jessie, Alli, Reno, and James were going to head back to Rocket Town in the sub James and Yuffie left back at the coast. No one was quite sure what to do with Captain Reice, so for the time being, he was staying put where he was. Tied to a folding chair.

"Within the hour," the raven-haired man answered, checking his watch. "It's getting late and I don't want to miss the executive airship."

"So, like, really soon?" Yuffie perked up in her seat on the floor. "Is that everyone, or just you guys?"

"Everyone..." Vincent looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied, a happy look on her face as she turned her head towards Alli, her grin widening. James, seated next to the young ninja, nudge her in the ribs with his elbow, but Alli didn't seem to notice as she leapt from her seat.

"ALRIGHT YUFFIE, THAT'S IT!" She threw off all attempts Biggs made to calm her down. Everyone looked at her in shock, never having seen the girl this angry. "You're being childish, you know that?! I thought maybe you'd give up your irrationality, but I guess you won't! You know what? I don't care anymore! James can see that I'm not stupid spy, so why can't you?! So I'm Rufus Shinra's cousin-" collective gasps came from the group- "so what?! If you can't see that I care just as much about the Planet as everyone else here, then that's your fault!!" Still fuming, she charged into the sitting room, slamming the door so hard behind her, it sprang right back open. She didn't even make a move to close it.

Several moments of silence, marked with gaping mouths, followed.

Then several more.

Finally, James, openly glaring (and practically seething) at Yuffie, who sat with a conglomeration of emotions swirling across her face, stood and quickly strode into the open sitting room, followed closely by Biggs, who shut and latched the door behind him.

***

"So Cid said they'd be here by tomorrow afternoon?" Aeris glanced at Reeve who sat across from her on the Highwind's porch railing. Aeris was seated on a small wooden swinging bench with Lienna in her lap and Diane next to her. The two youngest of the Highwind clan had escaped punishment due to...well them just being adorable.

"Yeah, at least, that's what Shion's letter said. Jessie, Alli, Reno and James." He found himself not able to look straight at her when he talked. Or when she talked. Or at any time for that matter... _Geez...what's that matter with you, Reeve? Pull yourself together!_

"So are you nervous?" Her Cetran green eyes widened with curiosity.

"What about?" He took one glance at her, then quickly turned away, feeling his face reddened when the first thing that popped into his head was how pretty she looked. _What is with this? When did this start? She's Aeris! Don't think about her like this!_

"Going back to Midgar. I know I'm not particularly looking forward to it. I kind of like here, you know? Nice and quiet...well, for the most past."

"I'm not exactly nervous, I mean, Midgar's my home so, I suppose I'm kind of glad on some level." He shrugged and turned his head skyward. "Though I will miss all the stars you can see out here."

Aeris let out a contented sigh. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well," she glanced down at Lienna who was now fighting to stay awake, then to Diane who was already tuckered out. "I think we've all had a long day so we should probably be off to bed."

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait for a short chapter. I just can't progress anymore without a new chapter. It won't work. I should be getting over the writer's block though, because I finally decided to drop Old Skies (it was just dead weight) so this is my main project. Well, until I start that mammoth HP fic I know is coming. Gah!


End file.
